Book I: Ethereal
by HushDon'tLetThemHearYou
Summary: Book 1. The Story of Harry and his twin sister, Mara who enter Hogwarts for their first year. Despite being the Girl-Who-Lived even stranger things are happening. They both receive Familiar Bonds and both of their scars start to hurt. They make friends and they make enemies but there is more than meets the eye. Nothing is accidental in the world of magic.
1. Prologue I: Sidereal

The sun cast a low glow upon a large castle as it fell. The castle illuminated in the fading light as the stones itself pulsed with low, humming power.

A young woman entered the large gates, a woolen cloak on her shoulders as she cradled a satchel on her side. She moved forward, keeping an even pace despite the restriction of the clothing she wore. Her simple blue dress was lined with patches and tears. The young woman's hair was as golden as straw in a simple braid along her shoulder, the light from the setting sun giving it a soft, golden glow. Her eyes stared straight ahead with conviction, her steps conveying her purpose.

Her soft and worn shoes created a slight tapping sound with every step she took towards the castle.

As she walked forward, the light from the sun began to fade but the woman gave no glance to it. She brushed a strand of hair from her face as she reached the internal parts of the looming castle. She bit her lip, attempting to conceal the concerns inside of her.

The light of the sun began to fade, darkening the castle and casting shadows along the courts she stepped into. The young woman pulled out a long, sleek piece of wood from her satchel and made a quick motion with it. The end of the sleek wood began to glow, becoming brighter the darker the hallways she entered were.

She turned a hallway and eyed the portraits around her. They were moving, one of a man asleep in a chair, a loud snore filling the hallway. Another of a young woman posing for a painting, waving her Victorian-style fan in a coy fashion. The young woman raised her hand higher, letting the light reach the higher portraits. There was a painting of an older man with a long, grey beard in a rocking chair. From the painting, he looked crossly at the girl.

"Put that light down, girl!" He grumbled. The young woman lowered her wand, an apologetic look on her face.

She continued down the hallways, the only light from the illuminated piece of wood in her hand. She turned around a corner and halted when she saw her destination.

Giving a silent breath of relief, she pointed her piece of wood at the door and tapped on it three times. With a loud groan, the heavy wooden door in front of her began to open slowly. The room inside was not dark but lit with candles and lanterns, casting a small glow to where she stood. Lowering her hand and making a slight jerking movement, the light from her wand diminished. The young woman moved forward, keeping her head high as she took in the sights of the large room.

At the top of the room, underneath a large tapestry with a snake, raven, badger, and lion on it, Four thrones sat. At the very end on a beautiful throne decorated in Bronze and Sapphires, a gorgeous woman sat. Her eyes were as blue as the sapphires in her chair and her raven hair curled around her shoulder delicately with a small diadem on her head.

The young woman fell to her knees before the powerful people, waiting for their judgment.

The young woman suppressed a shiver as the blue woman's magic circled around her. Inquisitive, and more intelligent than the young woman knew she would ever be, she waited until the magic left her, having found what she needed.

The chair to the right of the woman in blue was a throne made of Silver and Emerald. A man sat upon the throne, both his eyes and hair as dark as his look. The man was not curious as the woman had been, nor was his magic as it swirled towards her. It was judging, determining her worth.

She shivered from the cold feeling of his magic until it receded. His magic was certainly darker than the woman's had been.

The third throne beside the man in green was grander than the two beside him. It had been carefully created using gold and bright rubies.

The man in the chair, with long golden hair that resembled a lion, and darker green eyes, was more open than the others had been. There was no hesitation as his magic washed over her, suffocating her as it determined if she was a threat.

After a long moment, the young woman could breathe, his magic receding.

The last chair was much less grand than the others but no less beautiful, adorned with sparkling diamonds and onyx.

A woman sat in the throne with a much easier and kinder look to her, her hair a bright gold wrapped in a braid upon her head. The woman's magic flowed over her with more patience and consideration than the other. It lasted only a second, before giving her a feeling of encouragement and pulling back.

The young woman bowed her head respectfully in front of the four, waiting for a command.

"Rise, child." The woman in blue's voice washed over her and the young woman rose her head, standing before the four royals. "You requested to be in our presence. Of what matter of importance have you come to us for?"

The young woman kept her eyes on the throne of sapphires but dared not to look into the eyes of the woman on the said throne. "My Lady," she started, "I have been plagued by a vision for a fortnight. It has been evading my understanding until recently. The vision brings with it, a prophecy."

"Prophecies are daily, girl. What makes this one so special?" The man in green sneered down at her and she couldn't stop her flinch from his venom.

The woman in gold leveled a look at him. " Kassandra has shown great promise in the Art of Seeing, more than any of the Elder House of Alesius before her." She leveled her kind gaze onto the young trembling girl. "What has been troubling you, young one?"

"The vision came before me with flames and destruction, our world burning before my very eyes. I was not sure what it was I had been seeing until the prophecy became clear. This is when the guardian, Elysia appeared before me," She told them.

She could sense the wariness as her words reached the four royals. Their magic tasted of their unease and she could barely breathe.

"The Guardians have been silent for more than a millennia. Why show themselves to you now?" the man in green murmured, his venom causing the young woman to flinch.

"What did the guardian tell you, child?" The woman in blue leaned forward, her own curiosity showing on her pale face.

"My lady," Kassandra said, "The Guardians gave me a warning that fourteen would be born with incredible powers. Their powers will be so great that they will destroy the world or rewrite it completely."

If their magic wasn't uneasy before, it certainly was now as Kassandra was nearly choked by the heavy concern swirling in the air.

"She told me that their powers can only be unlocked through fourteen stones. She led me to the location of the stones and told me that if the stones would fall into the wrong hands, it would lead to disaster." Kassandra bowed her head, her hands shaking.

"You wish for us to protect the stones, then? That is why you are before us." The woman in blue asked, an inquisitive look upon her face.

"Yes, My Lady." Kassandra kept her head to the floor as the four royals considered her proposition.

"Let us see the stones, child." The woman in yellow told her. Kassandra nodded once and opened the brown satchel on her side, pulling out a long black box and presenting it to the woman in blue.

The blue woman took the box from the girl, gently, prodding it and turning it in her hands before opening it the soft lid. Inside, She could see fourteen gleaming gemstones, each of a different color. She frowned, sensing the muted powers coming from the stone. There was more power coming from the enchantments on the box than the stones themselves.

She reached a hand towards the stones, cautiously and was not surprised when the magic immediately burned her hand. The woman grimaced in pain but did not retreat. Using her own magic, a blue shield appeared around her hand as she tried to force her way into the box.

She jerked her hand away when the magic around the box burned her hand, destroying the protection charm she had on herself.

"Rowena?" The man in red asked, concern showing on his face. The woman in blues hand had become wilted and red from the burning magic. Her other hand held her injured hand and soothing green magic poured over her injuries, healing them.

With a loud sigh, she locked eyes with the man in red and shook her head.

"They are powerful indeed but they have been protected with a strong enchantment. It will allow only those with its magic to penetrate its barrier. We may be able to move the stones with magic but we cannot access the stones. The Guardians have taken extreme measures to protect these stones, which makes me wonder how powerful they truly are."

The man in red turned to the young seer before him before turning to his oldest friend. "Salazar, what do you propose we do?"

The man in green's eyes locked upon his friends and he shared a look with Lady Rowena before giving a loud sigh.

"It would not be difficult to duplicate the spell on the stones, but turn it so only those with the same type of magic can see them. It would be no problem to hide them or keep them safe."

Rowena continued his thoughts. "The matter is of where to hide them. Like Magic calls Magic, if you remember, Godric. The ones intended for the stones will find them, one way or the other. We have no way of knowing if there is a way around the enchantments and having them fall into the wrong hands would only bring disaster."

Salazar leveled a look at the young seer. "You are sure they must be hidden here, girl?"

The young seer nodded, keeping her voice silent. She was positive they could sense her fear of Lord Salazar.

"Still scare all the women, don't you, old friend?" Lord Godric gave his friend a sly look. "Like that Viking woman, Salazar?"

As Lord Salazar gave his friend a rude gesture, Rowena kept her eyes on the young seer. "There are fourteen stones, each of us will hide a number and they will be hidden around the school. Is this acceptable, Seer Kassandra?"

Kassandra nodded but hesitated. "If I could ask for one more request, My Lady." Rowena nodded for her to go on. "I have broken the true prophecy, which was relayed to me through the Guardian Elysian, into pieces, one for each stone. If you could place each piece with each stone, the chosen will be able to read the true prophecy."

"It will be done." Rowena nodded as the young woman presented a parchment to her.

The woman in yellow gave the young woman a kind look. "Do not fret, child, The stones will be safe and when the time comes, they will have guidance. Do not doubt the will the Guardians."

Kassandra nodded, bowing to the woman in yellow. "Thank you, Lady Helga."

"Goodbye, young seer," Helga told her, each of the royals nodding to her as she passed to leave the chamber.

As she made her way out of the castle, she couldn't stop her distressing thoughts or the unsettling sickness in her stomach.

"The founders won't fail. Trust the Guardians." Kassandra murmured to herself.

She couldn't help but feel as if they already had.


	2. Sidereal: Chapter One

"Happy Birthday, Amaryllis Potter!"

The Guests all cheered, raising their glasses in a toast. The girl of the hour smiled politely back at their congratulations. She forced her eyes to stay open under the slaughter of flashes from the cameras. She stared glassy-eyed into the camera, an empty feeling inside her chest. The photographer grinned at her, displaying the picture to the family.

Lily Potter was smiling, her long red hair placed in a beautiful bun, not a hair out of place. James Potter kept one arm around his wife's shoulder and the other on his daughter's shoulder, giving the camera a proud grin. Too perfect.

Exhaustion and irritation swallowed up her throat like bile as she allowed the strangers to shake her hand one at a time. They then went on their merry way, probably to enjoy the free cake, she thought with a bitter taste.

For the thousandth time that afternoon, her eyes searched through the crowds of adults, trying to spot one with emerald green eyes. Giving a small sigh, she shuffled on her feet, allowing her smile to drop. Relieving the tension in the high heeled, puff pastry shoes that covered her aching feet, she couldn't but sigh.

A sharp dig from the hand on her shoulder had her returning to standing straight, her polite smile back on her aching face. Picture Perfect, she thought.

"Finally eleven, eh? You'll be heading to Hogwarts in September then?" An older, posh man with a delicate mustache asked her, his eyes twinkling in delight down at her.

She struggled to keep a look of distaste off her face, drawing in on her acting lessons. "Yes, sir. I am very excited."

She didn't succeed by the way the man's mouth drew into a frown. She could feel her parents stare on her back. She must've let her sarcasm go too far.

Drawing in a breath, she smiled to fix her mess. "I apologize, sir, I am just tired. It has been a long day."

The man wasn't happy by any means, seeing as his eyes were narrowed on her and he was tapping his foot with impatience.

Inwardly she smirked as his eyes narrowed on her but she schooled her face into a face of innocence. She knew he couldn't call her out on her own property. The lessons she had taken for seven years had served their purpose after all though she did see her mother's stern glance and her father's wink when the man turned away.

It could be worse, she thought, it could be Lucius Malfoy. The man certainly gave the six-year-old redhead the creeps when she had met him. Especially when he said that she would make a wonderful bride and that he had a son her age. Mara stifled a laugh as she remembered her father's look of rage.

She absolutely dreaded meeting his son if he was anything like his father. Looking around the room once more and not meeting the green eyes she wanted, she finally apologized to the next guests waiting in line.

Mara looked up at her mother's bright green eyes, giving her the same plastic smile. "I have to use the loo, mother."

Lily shot her a stern look again but Mara could see the amusement in her eyes. Mara smirked as she walked away. She hadn't missed the appalled look on the pureblood's faces as they heard such 'crude language' from her. She rolled her eyes as she took a left back into the large manor.

As soon as she was out of sight, she kicked off the death traps called shoes her mother had told her to wear and slipped her hurting feet into her worn out sneakers. If the purebloods out there could see her wonderful, dirty muggle shoes, she smugly thought, then they wouldn't come back here at all.

Doing so would mean losing the public image and meant they would be letting the pureblood have more even more power than they already do, Mara sarcastically recited her lessons in her head. Mara sighed before quietly sneaking to the back door of the manor.

Stopping as she caught her reflection in a nearby mirror, Mara scrunched up her face in disgust. Honestly, she looked like a big fluffy pink cupcake with red icing. Sighing heavily, she once again cursed the publicity of her title. Heading out the back door, she couldn't bring up any point of remorse for leaving the party early.

It was her birthday and she wasn't spending another minute with those old cranky purebloods or the press. She took off to the forest in the back of the manor, her feet taking her along the familiar road to the only person she wanted to see right now.

/

Though the sun was just beginning to set, the light from the sun still glittered through the branches of the forest. Animals and birds scurried through the forest, none paying mind to the young boy, who sat on a tree branch, his nose in a book.

A fluttering of wings nearby disturbed him and caused him to look up from his book to see a small robin looking at him. From the faded coloring, he thought, it was a female. She tilted her head at him as if waiting for something.

He gave the small bird a smile before slowly reaching into the black backpack he had with him. There was a rustle of paper from the bag until he pulled out a small piece of a cracker.

He threw the piece towards the bird, who fluttered briefly to avoid it but didn't fly away. The bird looked at him once more before picking up the cracker with its beak and taking off into the trees.

The boy was about to turn back to his book when he heard a distant shout. He frowned before marking his page with a bookmark and placing it into his bag. He couldn't make out the voice but just in case, he grabbed his bag and threw it on his back before climbing the tree he was sitting in.

Once he was up high enough, he stilled to make no noise and focused on the voice. He couldn't hear it very clearly but he had a suspicion he knew who it was.

"Harry!" Once the voice was close enough, Harry smiled before pausing in the tree. He could see from below something that oddly looked like a pink cupcake with red icing on top.

"Ow," The figure stopped and began tearing at something. Harry rolled his eyes as the voice shouted his name once again.

He cautiously jumped down, landing on both of his feet and the girl in front of him jumped in fright, managing to grab hold onto a nearby tree to stop from falling over.

"Mara," He mocked, annoyingly. She glared at him before pulling on her pink dress from where it had been caught in a bramble bush. When it was clear she was stuck, she gave him a look that clearly screamed help me.

Rolling his eyes, he quickly helped her out, untangling the dress from the bush though he noticed a few rips in the dress which he knew they would both get reprimanded for.

She huffed, glaring at the dress as if it had offended her but he was pretty sure someone had today. She turned her glare on him. "You didn't show up. Again," She frowned.

"Don't be such a drama queen," He told her, as he moved the way she came, out of the forest.

"I'm not a drama queen and you abandoned me with all those old geezers," She pouted, following him but struggling to keep up in her dress.

"Those old geezers came to wish you happy birthday," Harry gave her a grin as she narrowed her eyes. "The-Girl-Who-Lived finally turns eleven, about to attend Hogwarts! Oh, Such a momentous occasion, will she finally surpass Merlin himself?" Harry said dramatically, giving her a huge grin.

She struggled to hang onto her anger but let out a laugh. "I already told Mum I wasn't doing another one of these."

"Why not?" He grinned. "I mean, free presents."

He felt her smack his arm and chuckled before pulling her into a one-armed hug. "I'm just kidding. The public is going to throw a fit if you don't though, you know that right?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but at least I can have a proper party with you and Neville next year instead of a small one on the 30th and then this huge deal on the 31st. Can we pretend that all three of us were born on the 30th?" She pouted up at him.

He shook his head. "Sadly, it's not to be, little sister."

"But that makes it so much easier, Harry," She whined.

He rolled his eyes as the two siblings reached the end of the forest and came face to face with the manor. By the setting sun, He knew that party had to have ended almost an hour ago. He wondered how long it took Mara to sneak out and go find him.

Lost in thought, he didn't spot his mother's signature flaming hair until it was too late.

"Harry James Potter! Amaryllis Lillian Potter! What do you think you two are doing?" She practically screamed as she stormed towards them, her feet pounding on the grass. Somehow, the setting sun behind her made her look like she was a ball of fire coming at them. Instinctively, Harry raised his hands in innocence.

Her hands on her hips and her green eyes narrowed at the two of them, Harry risked a glance at his sister who was frozen, her fingers picking at her nails in a nervous habit.

He sighed before answering, "Well, I was reading in the forest. And Mara came looking for me."

Lily's eyes narrowed on Mara, who whistled innocently, avoiding her mothers' eyes.

"Yes, and your sister skipped out on her own party to do so. Harry, you can't just run to the forest every time you get upset," Lily sighed, rubbing her forehead. The tension she had been holding seemed to dissipate.

Harry smartly decided not to reply as to not make her angry again. Lily turned to Mara before groaning. "Mara, that is the sixth dress you've ruined this year."

Mara didn't reply either but managed to look ashamed at the dirt and rips in her brand new dress they had made yesterday.

Lily sighed, her anger replaced with acceptance. "Come on, Tilly made dinner while the guests finished leaving," Seeing the hopeful look on her son's face, she nodded. "Yes, she made your favorite. And Mara, she even made a chocolate pie for dessert."

Both of their faces lit up and they followed their mother to the house.

/

Mara sipped her raspberry lemonade, sitting in a pile of wrappers that used to contain chocolate frogs. She pouted when she noticed they were all gone and gave her mother a pleading look.

"No, Mara, you had enough," Lily said sternly.

Mara gave her an offended look. "you can never have enough of Chocolate Frogs!"

Lily sighed. "I'm going to kill Remus."

"Long live Chocolate Frogs!"

"I'm going to double kill him."

Harry smirked as he finished his dinner.

"Kill who?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen, his confusion on his face. Seeing his daughter's face covered in chocolate and Lily's exasperated look, he chuckled.

"Moony didn't mean to get her hooked on chocolate, it just-"

At Lily's warning glance, he wisely shut up.

Sitting at the table, he then slumped in a depressive state.

"Where were you dad?" Mara asked, sipping on her fizzy drink.

"Well, I had to say goodbye to all the purebloods," he shared a distasteful look with Mara, "then I tried to call Sirius." At this, he pouted, dropping his head onto his arms.

Mara giggled. "You just saw him yesterday, dad."

James ignored this, turning to his wife. "But he's on a date with Emilia!" He whined.

"You'll get your husband back later, James," Lily told him, her lips quirking into a smile.

Mara shared a look of amusement with Harry. James pouted at the table before turning to Harry, who ducked this head to avoid his father's expectant eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry gave a loud sigh, giving in. "I was out reading," He muttered.

"Skipping your birthday party again?" James asked a frown on his lips. Lily sighed, sharing a look with Mara.

"James, can we not do this-this year? Harry doesn't like the parties, It's fine." Lily said firmly.

James ignored her, still staring at Harry as if looking for an answer.

"These parties aren't just for Mara, they're for you too, Harry!" James said, his stubborn nature rearing its head.

Harry frowned. "No, it's for the girl-who-lived!" He said with a bitter voice. Mara shrunk into her chair as James' face darkened. Lily sighed.

"Both of your parties, we've been over this, Harry. Mara is the girl-who-lived but that doesn't mean-

"Yes, it does!" Harry finally snapped back.

James narrowed his eyes at his son as they both lowered a glare across the table.

"James-"Lily tried to intervene but got cut off by her husband's anger.

"We love both you and Mara the same, Harry. No one likes the fame any more than you do but it's the way things are." James growled out, standing out of his chair.

Harry glared up at him. "I'm not a part of it so why should I go? All those people came to see the girl-who-lived; they don't even know I exist."

Mara stared at the table as both son and father continued to glare, neither of them backing down. There was a sudden jump as Harry stood up and stormed away.

Lily turned to James with a worried look, reaching out her hand but he pulled away and stormed out soon after.

Mara looked down at the table with a pointed look, her lips trembling as she fought the urge to cry. The one topic she hated more than anything else was this one. She cursed birthdays and she cursed Voldemort, and she cursed the wizarding world. Really though, she thought, it's my fault.

Lily took a seat next to Mara and sighed. She pulled Mara in close for a hug. "Don't worry, they love each other. It'll work itself out."

Mara only nodded, hoping that her words were true.

/

Harry grew frustrated when he realized he read the same sentence of his book five times. He closed his book, marking his place and placed it on his nightstand next to his glasses. Irritation and guilt swirled in his stomach.

He tried to relax, hoping he could fall asleep without much fight but he heard a slow creak of his door opening. He suppressed a smile, already knowing who it was.

"Harry?" Mara asked and Harry could imagine her standing beside the bed in her pajamas, her favorite stuffed animal in her arms.

He scooted to the side of his bed and Mara climbed in beside him, clutching her wolf.

There was a moment of silence before Mara spoke first. "Do you remember when Dad first taught us to fly?"

Harry's lips quirked as the memory soared to his head. "You were terrified." Harry chuckled.

She smiled. "I was. I was so scared I was going to fall off and Dad promised to ride with me and keep hold of me the whole time. I needed him to hold me the whole time until I got used to it but you…" she trailed off with a smile.

"You were a natural. You got on the broom and just took off, you weren't scared at all."

Harry remembered. He could still hear his dad and uncles cheers as they watched him. A natural, they called him. His dad was glowing with pride for the rest of the week.

Memories flooded his mind. He loved his father, he really did. He could remember he would transform into Prongs and both he and Mara would ride him around like a horse. His Dad was so proud of him whenever he told him about the new books his read, even if he didn't understand them.

His dad was amazing. Harry loved him, he really did but Harry had also inherited his stubbornness which often caused them to clash. Harry knew his parents loved him just as much as they loved Mara but they didn't know what it was like. Whenever the press was around, they always pushed him aside, like he didn't matter. Nobody knew his name, nobody wanted to know his name. All they cared about was the figure they thought Mara was.

At Diagon Alley, people would swarm Mara, thanking her for that Halloween. He was jealous, he admitted but not that Mara was famous, he was jealous that the press took so much of his family away.

"I know it's hard for you," Mara whispered to him. "I remember you and Neville had to sit away from me at the party because the press all wanted pictures of the girl-who-lived with her birthday cake." Her voice turned bitter at the end. "But I swear it won't happen again. I'm done with the press." She told him determinedly.

He smiled as it was times like these; he realized that with how much Mara had inherited from his parents. She was always so caring, willing to do everything she could to help others. Sometimes, he thought, too caring.

No matter what, Mara had always been by his side. She would do anything to make others happy and it was his job, as her big brother to protect her. No matter what happened in the future, no matter who he was up against.

"I'll always be there to protect you, Mara." He promised.

He smiled softly as he heard her breathing even out. As he drifted into sleep, he thought he heard her mumble softly "thank you."


	3. Sidereal: Chapter Two

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was his sister strangling the life out of his arm. The second thing he noticed as he rubbed his eyes of sleep was the delicious smell.

Sitting up as he blinked to wake up a bit, he wiggled his arm out of his sisters grasp and attempted to rub the feeling back into it. His sheets moved as his sister let out a small whine before burying herself back into the dark blue blankets so only her bright red hair was visible.

He rolled his eyes as he jumped out of the warm bed onto the dark hardwood floors. He looked around his room, noting the light grey color of his walls and the wooden desk in the corner. A large pale brown wooden dresser stood in the corner, books of various titles splayed across it and the floor. His broomstick sat in the corner, last year's model.

He yawned as he headed downstairs, bypassing the wooden banisters and pale walls. He walked into the kitchen, looking for the cause of the wonderful smells.

His mother's red hair stood out against the bright pale colors of the kitchen. The walls were a pale yellow with white marble countertops, something his mother had designed. She had told him once she based it on muggle designs.

Finished white plates were washing in the metallic sink and the table had been filled with glorious food. There were eggs, both scrambled and fried, sausages, kippers, and crepes with different kinds of flavors.

Lily stood in the kitchen, humming softly to herself as she continued to make breakfast. He reached for a kipper, hoping his mother wouldn't notice.

"Good Morning, Harry," Lily spoke though her back was still turned to him. Harry sighed as he knew better than to think his mother didn't know.

"Morning, mum." He begrudgingly said as he sat at the table waiting until she said he could eat. "What's the occasion?"

Normally, they never had time to cook breakfast, seeing as James was the Head Auror and Lily was a unspeakable. Neither Harry nor his sister knew what Lily did and he doubted his father did either, seeing as it was unspeakable.

Harry suppressed a smile at his bad joke.

Lily smiled, finally turning around with a pan full of more sausages and scooped them onto the serving plate with the rest of them. "It's a surprise. Your Father should be down in a moment."

She looked at Harry, taking a seat after placing the pan back. She gave him a look and he withheld a groan as he knew she was going to lecture him.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not going to lecture you." She said giving him a scolding look. Her face softened when she looked at him. "I want you to understand where your father's coming from. He's tactless and Merlin knows he can let his pride rule him but he loves you and he loves your sister."

Harry lowered his eyes as she said this, guilt creeping up on him for the fight last night. "He sometimes forgets to show it." She smiled and he rolled his eyes as she reached over to kiss the side of his head.

"It's too early to be physically affectionate." Mara came into the room looking dead on her feet. Her hair was a mess and she rubbed her eyes, suppressing a yawn every couple seconds. She paused and her eyes widened as she took in all the food on the table.

Lily went back to humming as she kissed Mara on the side of the head before leaving the room, bypassing Mara's awed look.

"Mum, what's the occasion?" Mara looked more awake than ever as she questioned her mother. Lily didn't answer but did call out behind her. "Your father wants to apologize, Harry."

Harry let out an audible groan at that. If she was right that meant that James was going to use…

Mara snickered at his pitiful look and Lily came back into the room with a grin. Harry looked at her as if she might explode before they heard the clopping of a hoofed creature.

Harry groaned, lowering his head into his hands. "Please, no."

A large stag popped its head into the room, its eyes looked sadly at Harry as it clopped towards him. Harry immediately looked the other way, trying not to fall victim to it.

Mara giggled as her transformed father began to gently nudge Harry's side with his antlers. The stag let out a whine when Harry refused to respond, though his lips were quirking upwards.

It lowered its head to Harry's ear before letting its tongue lick his ear.

"Ugh! Dad!" Harry jumped away from the stag, half disgusted and half amused. Mara broke into full-on laughter as the stag morphed back into a human shape, his black hair identical to Harry's. His hazel eyes matched Mara's as he winked at her.

Lily shook her head in exasperation. "Was that necessary, James?"

James proudly grinned at her. "Yes!"

Harry grumbled as he lowered himself into his chair. "I get it, all right, I'm sorry too." He rubbed his ear again for good measure, trying to erase the disgusting feeling.

"Using prongs isn't fair, dad." Mara smiled through her giggles.

James winked at her, sitting down between her and Harry. "Breakfast looks great, Lils."

"What's the surprise?" Harry narrowed his eyes at his parents, who were both being secretive. The dishes from breakfast were washing in the sink but neither of them had said a word about the so-called secret. James grin was close to splitting his face while Lily just hummed.

At Harry's words, they exchanged a smile.

James grinned happily as they made some form of communication between them. He pulled out two letters from behind his back.

Harry could see the emerald green printing on the letter, asking in shock, "Is that what I think it is?"

His father grinned. "What don't you find out?"

He held out one of the letters to each of them and Harry eagerly grabbed at it, Mara doing the same next to him.

The green writing was written with a seal of an H on the front that Harry instantly recognized.

Mr. Harry Potter

Second Bedroom

Potter Manor

He quickly ripped open the packaging to read the actual letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He quickly read over the equipment list and looked over at his sister's delighted expression as she continued reading.

Excited at the news, Harry grinned at his parents. "Does this mean we can go to Diagon Alley?"

His mother laughed. "Yes, Harry. We'll go later today."

Mara practically shrieked as she began to jump up and down in excitement, her long hair flying everywhere. "We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Harry grinned, excitement and happiness filling his chest like a balloon. He felt like he was going to explode from the inside.

He took a look at the happiness of his family. His sister still jumping and shrieking, holding her letter to her chest like it was sacred while his father had gotten up to join her. His mother gave them a stunning smile that portrayed her true happiness.

Harry gave a smile, remembering his promise from last night. He hoped this never changed.

/

By the time they were ready to go, it was ten in the morning and Harry was ready to go. He sighed impatiently from the bottom of the staircase.

Tapping his foot to vent his frustration, Harry frowned when he heard his sister bounding down the stairs.

He turned to look at her and for a minute he thought he saw a small version of his mom until he saw her eyes. His sisters were like their father's, Bright hazel though she had glints of green in hers.

She had a bright smile on her face and her long red hair was in a ponytail, her straight bangs covering her forehead. She had a heart-shaped face, like their mother and had a light row of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She wore a teal colored floral blouse with light grey leggings. He saw the small hairpin of a gold dragon in her hair, remembering that he gave that to her last year for their birthday. Mara was small and short and always looked younger than she actually was. He sighed as he saw she was patting down her bangs to hide her forehead. He knew she wasn't just hiding a lightning scar.

Though Harry and Mara were twins, they looked far from it. He had inherited their father's untidy black hair though Mara's was still a pain to brush their mum claimed. Harry was lean and was slightly shorter than Mara. Harry had a thin face like their father and everyone claimed that Harry looked just like James when he was younger. It didn't help that when they found out Harry needed glasses, his father found the perfect opportunity to get him the same round ones. Harry didn't make fun of his father's glasses after that. Despite that, Harry had his mother's almond-shaped emerald green eyes, which was a part of his appearance that he really appreciated. Like Mara, Harry had a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead but his had faded while Mara's was as visible as the day she got it.

By the time she noticed him staring, he had already turned away as his parents came downstairs ready to go. His dad grinned at them. "I can't believe my babies are going to Hogwarts." He sniffed, pretending to wipe away an imaginary tear.

Harry rolled his eyes before addressing his mother.

"Are Padfoot and Moony coming?" He saw his sister's face light up in the corner of his eye as they both turned to Lily.

She grinned, exchanging the look with James. "No, actually Remus has a job interview."

Mara gave a gasp in delight. "Really? That's amazing!"

Harry looked at the knowing smirk his father had and asked the other question. "What about Padfoot?"

James smile turned downwards and a depressed aura overtook him as he pouted. "He's with Emilia."

Lily rolled her eyes, smacking him on the arm. "Give it a rest, James."

James seemed to get even more depressed, giving his children a pitiful look. Harry raised an eyebrow while Mara looked confused.

"What's wrong with Emilia? She's really cool!" Mara smiled at her mother.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Nothing's wrong with her, Mara. Your father just misses his husband." As James began to protest, Harry and Mara laughed and Lily smiled.

Lily took out her wand and waved it over Mara and Harry. Harry felt the familiar ice cold feeling of a glamour pour over him.

He looked over at Mara, whose appearance had now changed to a brown haired girl with pigtails. He could only guess what he looked like.

Lily waved her hand over herself and then James and he saw their appearances change as well. Lily appearing as a brown-haired woman and James as a blond haired man.

She quickly tucked her wand back into her wand holster and smiled at the two children, holding out her arms to them.

Mara groaned and linked her arm with her mother while Harry took her opposite arm, mentally preparing himself for the apparition.

There was a sudden jolt and Harry felt the familiar feeling of a hook through his nose and his feet leaving the ground. It was only a second but felt longer until his feet landed back on solid ground.

He wobbled and held onto Lily's arm more firmly to steady himself. He chanced a look at his sister, still under a glamour. Her face had turned green and she was clearly feeling sick, leaning on Lily.

There was a loud crack and James landed next to them in his glamour. He grinned as Mara glared at him.

"I hate apparating." She complained, glaring at James' teasing expression.

Lily smiled down at her, running a hand over her hair. "You'll get used to it."

Harry looked around, seeing the familiar Hustle of Diagon Alley.

Shops lined up against the alley, signs proclaimed sales and advertisements while people moved between the shops. He spotted a group of boys in front of a window to a shop, which he could barely make out the shape of a broomstick. Looking at the sign that proclaimed 'Broomstix', he wasn't surprised. It was the new model, he guessed.

He could see several vendors and stalls selling various things from flowers to jewelry. One vendor was selling roasted chestnuts.

"We need to go to Gringotts first." His mother stated from behind and he turned around to follow them. Gringotts was a huge building at the end of the street. His eyes scanned over the plaque to the entrance he had memorized. No one had ever robbed Gringotts and gotten away with it.

As they entered the premises, he felt the familiar coolness of magic wash over him, dispelling his mother's glamour.

They only had these measures active in the summer, where they had the most traffic, Harry remembered. They approached the goblin at the desk, both Harry and Mara's eyes lowered to avoid looking them in the eye. When they arrived Harry gave a short bow, and Mara curtseyed. "Merry meet, Teller."

The Goblin gave them a fanged grin. "Merry Meet, Heir and Heiress Potter."

Mara and Harry knew they were in the clear.

"We wish to pull from the Potter Trust Vault." His Father was in Lord Potter mode, as Mara called it, his face stone and void of emotion. He looked expectantly at the Teller who nodded. "If you have your key," The teller looked at them with a fanged grin and continued at his father's nod. "Then I will have Griphook escort you to your vault."

Harry didn't know how goblins called one another or maybe they were expecting them because Griphook was right there with a small bow. "Follow me, Lord Potter."

The family of four followed the small goblin to the cart where Mara expressed her glee in the form of a small squeak. She kept her face polite to hide it but Harry knew she loved the carts. The family and goblin piled into the cart and once they were seated, the cart took off. Twists and Turns and even through a waterfall where he could feel magic wash over him a second time. He thought maybe that one dispelled glamours as well.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the vault. "Potter Trust Vault. Key, please." The Goblin growled out and his father handed him the small key and they waited until the doors opened.

Inside was piles and piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts though Harry knew this wasn't even a quarter of their true fortune. The Potters were a Noble and Most Ancient House, so they had acquired a lot of wealth over the years. Most of he and Mara's trust vault was donations from those wanting to thank Mara for defeating Voldemort. The other half was the fund his grandparents set up before they were born.

His mother stepped forward and collected two large bags of the money before closing back. She gave a sharp nod to Griphook, who closed the door.

It was a ride back in the cart before they finally made their way to start shopping.

Harry looked over his school supply list as they walked out of Gringotts, noting the various places they would have to visit to get everything.

He frowned as he realized a wand from Ollivanders automatically came with a trace. He quietly sighed, noting to find a shop to get an untraceable one for emergencies.

He took a look at his parents as they entered Diagon Alley again and let out a cringe. They hadn't put their glamour's back on.

"It's the girl-who-lived!"

With that loud shout, Harry barely had enough time to move out of the way of a horde of reporters and fans that came barreling around the family.

Harry quickly pushed himself against the brick wall to prevent being swept away by the crowd. It wouldn't have been the first time that happened.

Harry sighed. He took at a look at his family being consumed under the number of people and made a decision.

He struggled to make his way through the crowd, ducking under cloaks and pushing past cameras. He made his way to his mother, pulling on her arm to get her attention.

He gave her an expectant look and Lily looked hesitant for a moment before Harry was pushed from a witch trying to get closer.

Lily gave the witch a hard look and the woman moved out of the way, apologizing. Lily stared at him for a second before sighing. She reached into her pocket, grabbing one of the sacks of coins and handed them to harry, leaning closer to him to whisper "Be at Fortescue's at 3:00 all right?"

Nodding in confirmation, he pushed his way out of the large crowd and flashing cameras and finally reached an open space. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked at his list and decided to head to Madam Malkins first.

Madam Malkin's robe for all occasions was a quaint building, a simple sign in the front with windows to view into and a doorway. Harry entered, looking around at all the robes on hangars.

"Oh, Harry-dear!" Madam Malkin came strolling in with a big smile. "I'm with a customer but I'll be right with you."

She gestured him to the platform and as he did so, a measuring tape began flying towards him and beginning to wrap itself around him.

He looked over to see a pale boy with a thin face and slicked back blonde hair on the platform next to him. He had plain black robes on. He noticed Harry staring and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, here for Hogwarts robes, are you?"

Harry nodded waiting for the measuring tape to stop measuring him.

"First year, too?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "Any idea what house you want to be in? Me, I want to be in Slytherin. My whole families have been in there. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad but I think I'd leave if I were put in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

"All right, dear." Madam Malkin came out from behind the back deck. "You're done." She placed several cloaks and uniforms in a bag.

The boy jumped down from the platform and headed for the desk, placing some galleons and Knuts on the counter before taking the bag and walking out. He gave Harry one last call. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose."

Harry rolled his eyes. The boy was probably a pureblood if he was that snotty. Madam Malkin smiled at him. "The Regular Hogwarts uniforms, Harry?"

Harry nodded and Madam Malkin began flicking her wand and robes went flying off the rack. "That'd be three sets of plain black robes, one hat, one pair of dragon hide gloves, one winter cloak, and name tags."

It all went flying to a bag where it folded itself neatly before lowering itself into the plastic bag. She smiled at Harry. "Anything else, Harry?"

He shook his head no and paid the friendly woman before putting the bag into his backpack. At times like these, he was grateful his mom put the extendable charm on his backpack.

The Next shop he went to was Flourish and Blotts. He purchased the books on his list but scanned the shelves for any new books. He picked one up on Animangus and another on unusual charms. He visited the Apothecary, grabbing his needed supplies before heading to Wiseacres to buy a telescope.

Once he had most of his supplies which he had them use the shrinking charm and featherweight charm for easier carrying.

Ollivander was a creepy man with pure white hair and large eyes. He was rather weird when the tape measure started measuring his toes but he knew what he was doing. It took over an hour of trying wand after wand to finally find one to accept him.

Ashwood, Phoenix Feather, 11 ½ inches or so Ollivander said. At first, he had tried a Holly wood, Phoenix Feather, 11 inches and it was close but didn't quite feel right. The combination of Ashwood and Phoenix feather was unusual but it was meant for dueling. Harry shrugged that off, knowing he was already going to get another wand.

Harry headed to the back area of Diagon Alley where he knew Knockturn Alley was and looking around to make sure no one noticed where he is going, he ducked in.

Knockturn Alley was still as creepy as the first time he came in. His Dad had taken him when he was nine for some hard to find books. They did find the books but Harry always felt the place was a bit disturbing.

Passing a croaking woman selling a plate of dried up fingers, he located the shop he wanted.

It was a black building and a small sign on the front read "Reiner's Custom Wands". Hurrying into the shop, he took a look around at the various gemstones and objects lying around. The air was heavy as he entered and Harry remembered reading that magic could affect the air around it, making it feel heavy and harsh.

Taking a quick look around, he frowned at all the exotic objects. He didn't even know half of them.

He heard footsteps and turned to the doorway and saw a big, burly man with Dark hair and a rough looking beard rubbing black off his fingers with a hand towel. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Harry and gave a harsh huff.

"What's a kid like you doing in here?" The man's voice was rough and very low. His eyes looked Harry up and down as if measuring his worth.

Harry kept a stoic look on his face as he stood tall. "Are you Reiner?"

Reiner narrowed his eyes at him before nodding in affirmation. "Aye, Darryl Reiner, owner of this place. You didn't answer my question, kid. What are you doing in here?"

Harry stared at him, not showing the intimidation he felt by the man.

"I would like to purchase a custom wand."

Darryl raised an eyebrow at him before he snorted, laying his hand towel down and gesturing Harry to the front desk.

Harry did so, stopping in front of the desk where Darryl looked down at him, "And why would I sell an untraceable wand to you, boy?"

Harry didn't say anything but reached into his pocket and pulled out the package of galleons he had with him. He stared at Reiner expectedly and the man snorted in amusement.

"All right, kid. You got guts coming down here. I'll give you a two core for 56 galleons, deal?"

Harry nodded, relief pouring through him. Just getting here shook him more than he would like to admit.

"Cores and Woods are back here, go pick em' out." Darryl nodded to the room behind him and Harry moved from his spot to the doorway.

As soon as he entered, his breath was sucked out of his lungs from the heavy air and he coughed. He heard the man's low chuckle from behind him.

He heard the man call from outside the room. "Just pick whatever feels right."

Harry nodded though he knew the man couldn't see and looked around at the room. It was the size of a large closet and shelves covered all the walls, small containers full of different materials surrounded him.

He took a breath and went to the containers, running his hand over each one. He stopped at one where he felt a pull and plucked it from the container, it looked like a dark shard of wood but he couldn't be sure. Looking at it closer, he could see it was actually a very dark red, not black like he assumed.

He continued on, running his hand over the containers before halfway through, he felt another pull and picked a feather from the container. It was white and very long and brushing his hand across the feather, he could feel it was very soft.

He repeated the process until he found another object, this one he could feel was a shard of something hard, probably bone. It was dark green in color and looked rotted in places.

Shrugging, he held onto the objects and came out. Reiner looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at him as Harry placed all three objects on the desk.

Reiner surveyed them with a curious eye.

"Hm. Dark Cherry Wood, strong and nimble. White Phoenix feather, that's interesting and finally, a Basilisk Fang."

Harry paled as he heard the man's last words but the man laughed. "Don't worry; I drained the poison out of the fangs before you ever touched it."

He nodded firmly. "56 galleons, I'll have it finished in thirty minutes, come back then."

Harry nodded and placed the coins on the desk where Reiner swept it up in one full sweep, eyeing it to make sure it was all it.

He nodded and Harry turned and walked out of the building, giving a sigh of relief when he felt the air normalize once he was outside.

He checked the time and saw it was already one thirty. He sighed as he pondered what to do for the next hour until he could pick up his wand.

Harry gave a jolt as he felt a pull in his chest, pulling him down the alley further. Hesitantly, he followed the pull; heading down the shady and dark alley to where he knew was only trouble. His magic was calling to something or something was calling to his magic. Either way, he knew he had to find out what it was.

It only got darker the further he went and Harry swallowed as the nervousness he felt only increased.

He didn't think he should be down here and if his parents found out, he would be dead meat.

He sighed when he felt the pull get stronger and stopped in front of a building with blackboards on the windows. A large sign in the front of the run-down shop said "Exotic Pets and Familiars." It was falling apart and he could feel the magic inside wasn't pleasant.

He frowned. He hadn't actually gotten a familiar but he wondered why he would feel a pull to this shady business.

Giving a sigh, he entered the building expecting the worst. The place had cages crammed everywhere, snakes, rats, owls, small birds, cats, anything he could think of was crammed into the small place.

Each of the animals looked sick, some of them he was sure were dead already and Harry felt sick to his stomach.

Cringing in disgust at the horrible conditions the animals were living in, he forced himself past it. The pull was coming from further inward.

There was black fabric covering a back room behind the counter and Harry vowed to tell his father about this so he could shut it down. He moved around the counter and pulled back the fabric. He could see several more cages stuffed into the small room, about the size of a closet. He saw a cat, two birds of some kind and another cage covered with a towel.

Realizing the pull was coming from the last cage; he opened it up and gasped. There was a small bird in the cage, its feathers having molten, the bird was covered in dirt and it sagged on the floor. For a second he wasn't sure it was alive until he saw its head move towards him.

Realizing that it was still alive, he picked up the cage and could see the bird's eyes fill with fear but it seemed too weak to move.

He pondered for a second as he realized the pull was gone until he heard a loud shriek.

"What you think you doing in here!"

Harry prevented himself from jumping at the scream and turned to face a grey-haired man with a hunch and warts on his overly large nose. He snarled at Harry and Harry felt a rush of anger towards this man.

Attempting to keep a calm head, Harry coldly told the man "I'm taking this bird."

"Like hell you are! That's my property, see!" The man waved his fist around, his face contorting in anger and Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw the bird flinch.

"I'll pay you." He said. The man narrowed his eyes at him, frowning before angrily spitting out "15 Galleons."

Harry reached down and pulled the galleons out of his pocket. He walked out of the small closet and angrily dropped the coins on the counter before storming out. He held the birds' cage as softly as he could to prevent any more injuries.

Harry had never felt so angry before in his life and he stopped by Reiner's. He waited the remaining minutes before heading inside.

Darryl gave him an odd look when he saw the bird but didn't ask. Harry purchased the wand and an arm holster, paying the man before leaving the building.

"Nice doing business with you." Darryl Reiner has said as he left the building. Harry didn't respond, his worry for the sick bird in his arms taking priority.

Harry's face darkened the more he looked at the bird as he rushed out of Knockturn Alley. He couldn't understand why someone would treat anything the way that man did. The bird was malnourished and clearly starving. It looked as if it hadn't seen the sun in a long time. As he snuck back into Diagon Alley, he heard a shout and turned around, panic filling his stomach.

"Harry!"

He came face to face with the angry face of his sister.


	4. Sidereal: Chapter Three

Harry turned around to meet the furious and red face of his twin sister. He gave her an unconvincing smile, trying to hide the cage behind his cloak.

"Harry, you just came out of Knockturn Alley! If mum and dad knew what you were doing-" Harry cut her off.

"If mum and dad knew what I was doing but they don't." Harry gave her a cheeky grin. Mara's face turned redder and Harry winced.

Not wanting his sister to start a scene or tell his parents, He showed her the cage he had hidden behind his back. He tried to block it from the view of several curious onlookers.

Mara's face melted into pity as soon as she saw the state of the poor bird. "What happened to it?" She muttered.

Harry got a good look at the bird, now that he wasn't running on adrenaline.

The bird's feathers were molten away, leaving only a few dirty colored feathers clinging to its pink skin. The bird was about the size of Harry's hand and it was covered in dirt and grime. Its gold eyes stared up at them with fear as it cowered in the corner of its cage.

"I found it in a shady pet shop, I was going to tell dad about it but I couldn't leave her there." Harry lamented.

Mara looked up sharply. "Her? It's a girl?"

Harry floundered as he thought to answer her. "I don't know, it was a guess. " It was the truth. He didn't need to tell her that for some mysterious reason he was pretty sure it was a girl.

Mara looked conflicted as she stared at the bird. She seemed to make a decision before giving a loud sigh and pulling an old leather wallet out of her cloak. She held it out to him.

"It's the emergency portkey. I'll tell mum and dad what happened but when we get home, don't expect them to be happy with you." Mara warned him.

"Thanks, Sis." Harry nodded, taking the wallet from her hand while juggling the cage with the other. He raised the leather to his lips and whispered "Potter Manor"

There was a sudden pull and Mara's face swirled out of focus until there was nothing but colors. He steadied himself in the sudden weightlessness until he felt solid ground connect with his feet. He stumbled but righted himself as he looked around his surroundings to see the foyer of Potter Manor.

It was grand as always, marble flooring and a large staircase leading to the rest of the house. Remembering why he was here, he looked at the bird to make sure it was okay before yelling out "Tilly!"

/

Mara hurried back to her parents, having left them at Madam Malkins for extra robes when she felt a pull in her. She stopped in the middle of the ally, a confused look upon her face as she turned to where it was pulling her.

Frowning, she saw one of the various pet shops on the street. This one seemed to specialize in cats, she supposed by the large cages of cats in and out of the building.

"Mara!" She looked forward just as her father's hand came clamping on her shoulder, making her wince at the sudden tightness.

The hand immediately let go and Mara looked up into her father's eyes and saw the worry in them.

Before either he or her mother could say anything, she interrupted "I saw Harry. I gave him the portkey to get home, he found this sick bird and it needed help so I helped." It came pouring out as soon as she opened her mouth and Mara once again cursed her inability to lie to her parents.

Lily and James looked concerned but seemed to have let the matter go after a few words. Mara couldn't seem to pay attention, her focus on the pull she felt to the shop and though she didn't mean to, her eyes kept traveling to it.

"Am I assuming you want a cat, Mara?" Her father's amused voice broke through her trance. She gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I just feel like I should be in there."

James and Lily exchanged a look Mara couldn't interpret but they both smiled at her as James gestured her to go into the shop.

Mara's pull only tripled with every step she took inside.

Different cages full of different colored cats lined the walls. Some cages were open and various cats roamed through the store, staring at her lazily as she passed. She walked past the white counter where a man stood petting a tabby colored cat, feeling a pull to the back of the store.

Hurrying as the pull only got stronger; she moved her eyes across the various cages. Tabby cats, orange tiger, blue Russian, Persians, all kinds of cats stared at her until it seemed her entire world stopped.

A small kitten sat poised in one of the cages on the far right. It stared into Mara's eyes as if waiting for something. Giving a happy smile, Mara headed to the cage where the kitten immediately stood up and rubbed against the cage, letting Mara see its unique color.

It looked like a mini tiger but white with black stripes, its paws were black and she could see faint black spots on its pelt. Giving it a smile she let her hand touch the cage and the kitten rubbed against her hand, giving a loud purring sound.

Giggling, she turned to the man who was still petting the cat which lay on the counter. The man looked up at her and gave her a smile as he moved around the counter to help her.

"I see you made a connection then?" The man gave her a smile as Mara nodded. He took a look at the kitten which patiently waited in her cage, her tail flickering behind her.

He gave it an odd look before shrugging and opened the cage. The small bundle of black and white fur jumped out of the cage, landing on Mara, who managed to upright herself, holding onto the cat and herself.

She laughed as she made sure she had her balance as the kitten purred in her arms. She held out her hand for the kitten to sniff but it butted its head against her hand. Laughing, she stroked the kitten that only seemed to purr louder.

"Well, it seems she likes you! I'll give you a discount, Miss Potter." She looked up at him in shock as he winked down at her, pointing his finger to her forehead.

Mara almost panicked as she brushed her bangs over her forehead to cover it better. Her cheeks glowed bright red as she hoped her scar wasn't visible anymore.

The Kitten leaned upwards and rubbed its head against her cheek and Mara laughed. Stopping for a moment, she realized the pull she was feeling was gone.

Giving the kitten an odd look, she headed to the counter to pay for her new friend.

/

"Is it okay?" Harry asked worriedly as Tilly the house elf gave the small bird a look over. Tilly was quite small and old for a house elf and she smiled at Master Harry's worry.

"Worry not, Master Harry. It is in no danger. Mistress Lily can brew a potion to fix it right up." Tilly answered a smile on her face as she watched Harry's face relax.

"That's good. I'll clean her up, Tilly. Thanks." Harry grabbed the cage and headed to the upstairs bathroom, hurrying but being careful not to shake the cage too much.

Shutting the door behind him, he carefully set the small cage on the countertop before running the faucet for warm water. He grabbed a hand cloth from the cabinet and dipped it into the water.

He took a deep breath as the small bird burrowed further into it the cage. Unsure how to clean it without it freaking out, he opened the door to the cage.

"Hi, there." Harry kept his voice low to not scare it further. It gave a low chirping sound but kept its eyes on him.

Harry tried giving it what he thought was a reassuring smile. "I need to clean your feathers, so they can grow properly. I promise I won't hurt you."

Slowly he reached a hand through the door. When the bird gave a loud shriek, he let his arm pause on the bottom of the cage.

The bird seemed to calm down and Harry moved his arm until he was able to touch her. He gently lifted a finger and stroked it down her back.

After a few tense moments, the bird seemed to calm down as it stared at him with golden eyes. It tilted its head as its muscles seemed to relax a bit.

He gave it a gentle smile and reached his hand around the small bird and pulled her out of the cage, careful of her tender feathers.

The bird fit in the palm of his hand but its eyes never left his. He gave it a smile. "That a girl."

He lifted the rag and carefully began to give it careful strokes, trying to get rid of the dirt and grime.

Harry grimaced at the now black towel and set the clean bird back into the cage.

She looked a lot better and he could see her feathers were golden without all the dirt but she was still missing a lot of her feathers.

Harry shut the cage door before a loud banging noise came from downstairs. Startled, he checked on the bird that was alert at the noise and back to cowering in her corner. He sighed and headed downstairs.

He couldn't help but feel like he was marching into a funeral as he headed down the stairs and saw the look on his mums face. Mara shuffled behind her, guiltily looking at the ground.

He sighed, knowing that Mara could never keep a secret.

He cringed preparing for a lecture before his mum gave a loud sigh. He raised an eyebrow as she stared at him. "Mara told me about the bird. Tilly said it would need a replenishing potion. I should have it ready in about an hour. But you can talk to your father about how you found a bird in such bad shape as I have a pretty good guess already." With those words, Lily headed down the hallway to go prepare the potion.

Mara cringed for him as they both turned to James, whose face was unreadable. Harry gave a sigh. This was not going to end well.

/

Mara happily munched on a chocolate frog as she placed her new belongings in her room. The small kitten followed her everywhere much to her surprise and delight. She couldn't help but already feel connected to the small feline. As she finished packing her trunk with her new books, she smiled at the kitten who sat patiently at her feet. "Well, now that that's finished, what should I name you?" she asked, her face lighting up in a smile.

The kitten flicked her tail. "What about Breena?" Mara asked. "It was the name of a Charms Mistress a long time ago."

'Acceptable.'

Mara grinned. "That's Great! I'm glad you like it so I'll call you Breena from now on. Anyway, are you hungry? Dad should be back from the ministry soon. He was reporting the shop harry found that bird." She moved towards the door before her smile dropped.

She spun around to face the kitten, who hadn't moved. "Did you just speak to me?"

The feline and girl stared at each other for several heartbeats before Mara let out a nervous laugh. "That's crazy. I must be imagining things. Cat's can't speak." Mara shook her head to clear her thoughts.

The kitten stared back at her and Mara turned to leave again but a voice rung out. 'While this is certainly amusing, I do have reason to speak to you, human.'

Mara spun around and stared at the cat with wide eyes. There were several heartbeats.

'Well?'

Mara let out a scream. "HARRY!"

/

Harry supposed being grounded was the best he could hope for after the stunt he pulled. Still, he managed to save an innocent bird and hopefully get that shop taken down and the man arrested. It could be worse.

He glanced at the cage in the corner. Luckily, his parents had thought to buy food and treats for the bird as Harry had left in a rush. She hadn't moved in a while, sleeping in the cage though she was no longer hiding in the bottom corner and instead was asleep on the porch. He hoped to get her a better cage before they went to Hogwarts.

He sighed again and looked down at his book. 'Familiar Bonds' was interesting to read though he had already read it twice. Going by the book, Familiars and Pets are different things. While a simple owl may be a companion or pet, Familiars are harder to come by. True Familiars were very rare and a different kind of bond.

One of the ways the book says to tell the difference is by the aura the familiar gives out.

There was a sudden chirp from across the room and Harry looked up suddenly. The bird was staring at him and Harry blinked.

It chirped again and his chest burst into warmth at the sound. He raised an eyebrow. That was new. He looked back down at his book again only for a mental picture of his book to pop into his brain.

He jumped at the sensation of a presence in his mind, like a link.

He looked at the bird, confused until another picture popped into his mind, the word of Aura from the book.

"Aura?"

The bird gave a happy trill and deciding to roll with it, He asked: "Your name is Aura?"

As the bird trilled again, he took a moment to look at the bird. It was looking much better after the potion and some of its feathers had started to grow back, golden like the others.

"All right then, your names Aura." He acknowledged. Before he could figure out exactly how the bird had communicated to him, he heard his sister's scream.

"HARRY!"

Nearly jumping out of his skin at the loud scream, he became alarmed as he looked at his door and heard the pounding of running feet down the hallway.

The door came flying open, slamming against the wall behind it and He could see his sister, breathing heavily, and panic on her face.

She panted out "The cat talked."

Not quite expecting that, he raised an eyebrow. "The cat talked?" He wasn't aware they had a cat.

Surely enough, behind her feet was a small black and white cat that looked like a kitten. He supposed they must have gotten it in Diagon Alley.

Harry felt a bit creeped out as it stared at him with its amber eyes.

"Harry, I swear it talked to me!" Mara insisted as she jumped onto his bed, sitting on the corner.

The cat moved into the room and headed to the desk where the cage was perched.

"Hey!" He yelled, preparing to jump up to move the cat as it jumped onto the desk and stared into the cage.

The cat simply glanced at him before looking at the bird. Harry exchanged a look with Mara. He wasn't sure that was normal cat behavior.

The cat turned to them after a moment before its tail flickered behind it.

'I am Breena.'

Harry jumped at the sound of a high pitched voice in his head. It definitely sounded female and by the way Mara jumped as well, looking panicked, she heard it too. "See I told you!" Mara yelled.

Mara and Harry stared at the cat wide-eyed before it got tired of it and flicked its tail impatiently.

'I am not something to be stared at.'

Mara was the first to speak. "Sorry, but I've never met a talking cat before."

The cat seemed genuinely surprised by this. 'Humans must be stupider than I thought. I can only communicate to you through our bond.'

Mara gave a confused look to Harry who shrugged just as confused as she was. "Bond?" She directed the question to the cat.

It stared at them for a moment, irritation clear in its gaze before giving a sigh. 'I believe you humans refer to such as thing as a Familiar Bond. I am the girls.'

Harry's eyes lit up. He looked down at the book in his head, which was suspiciously convenient. "Oh, that's why you can communicate. Only those with Familiar Bonds are able to communicate."

Mara looked confused. "But if you're my familiar, why can harry hear you?"

The Familiar, Breena's ear twitched. 'You have a bond, so you can communicate with those of other bonds.' At Mara's lost look, Harry explained to her.

"She's saying that it's like a frequency that only those with Familiars can hear. Familiars hear each other and can share the frequency with others with Familiars. So If I had a familiar and you had a familiar, we could hear each other's Familiars."

Mara nodded, understanding but Harry looked back at the cat. "I don't have a familiar though."

Breena flickered her tail, annoyance showing. 'Did you think you found the Phoenix by chance?'

Understanding flashed across his face as he looked at Aura, who sat on the swing in the cage, staring at them.

"That's why I felt that pull towards her." He surmised. Aura gave a happy chirp. "But why can't she speak?"

'She is too young. She will learn in time.'

That's when it finally registered what Breena had said. "Wait a minute, Phoenix?"

Breena made an annoyed mew as her tail lashed behind her, glancing at the bird, who had given an indignant chirp. 'Yes, I believe she is a rarer variant.'

As Harry looked at the bird in awe, who now had a proud look on her face, Mara turned to the cat. "What are you?"

Breena gave them a proud look. 'I am from the proud lineage of Snow Tigers and one of the descendants of Dawon, the sacred tiger."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "I've haven't heard of those before."

Breena's fur riled up and she hissed. 'We are a strong and proud lineage dating back before you humans even existed!'

"Sorry, I didn't know," mara soothed her familiar. Breena gave a huff, turning away from them.

Mara gave a loud sigh and Harry turned to her, concerned.

She looked up at him, frowning. "Harry, this is bad."

Giving her a questioning look as she fell back on the bed, lying on her back.

"If the press finds out, they're going to think I'm the next Merlin."

Harry laughed and Mara directed her last question at him.

"Are we allowed to take them to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "They passed a law a long time ago forbidding Familiars being kept away from their Bonds, even at school. We just have to inform the headmaster."

They both paled as they heard the door open and the voice of their mother call out.

"Familiars?"


	5. Sidereal: Chapter Four

The moment Mara stepped into the kitchen, ready for the day, she noticed her father and her new familiar in a staring contest. His hazel eyes concentrated on the black and white feline. As Mara watched in disbelief, Harry gave a loud sigh, letting the metal spoon drop to his bowl filled with soggy cereal. He gave his dad an incredulous look. "Really, Dad?" He asked, exasperated.

James didn't move from his staring, not even blinking as he answered. "If it talks, I'll be the first to know."

Harry rolled his eyes, looking at his mother for help, who was used to such behavior and promptly ignored her very odd husband.

Mara finally moved her gaze from her father and familiar, raising an eyebrow to Breena. 'I quite like this human.' The black and white cat commented, amusedly flicking her tail without taking her eyes off their father.

Harry rolled his eyes and Mara pretended not to hear what she said.

As she slid into the table, she gave an odd look to her father who was still staring at her familiar like his life depended on it but didn't comment.

Lily placed a bowl of cereal in front of her before turning back to the newspaper, the words "The Daily Prophet" printed in big loud letters on the front.

Mara gulped down her cereal, nearly choking in the process as she began to cough. She pounded her chest before taking a big gulp of air, breathing heavily from the coughing fit.

"Mara, your food is not going to run away," Lily told her, her face hidden underneath the pages of the newspaper.

'How long will this human do this?' Breena commented unblinkingly.

Mara rolled her eyes before turning to her dad. "Dad, we've been over this. You know she can't talk to you. You can't hear her, cut it out. You're freaking her out." Mara neglected to inform him that this was not true.

James pouted as he finally looked away from the familiar. "Don't ruin my fun, Mara." He complained before grinning at both children.

"Well, it's about ten o clock! Ready to go to Hogwarts?" James grinned brilliantly.

Mara shot out of her seat, running down the hallway towards the stairs to get her trunk. Harry grinned as they heard Mara's footsteps hurry up the stairs. Breena simply blinked her eyes at their hurry.

Harry followed her, at a much slower pace but certainly excited enough to jog up the stairs. Mara was the more easily excited of the two while Harry was much more level-headed. He had already packed everything, about 15 times by now. Harry entered his room, a grin on his face as he saw Aura sleeping soundly in the corner in her cage.

Since he brought her home and found out she was his familiar, she had certainly grown. Her feathers were much more pronounced, golden yellow and her long tail feathers more resembled a phoenix. As he hurriedly grabbed his trunk, Aura's golden eyes opened to stare at him.

She gave a small chirp and Harry almost dropped his trunk on his foot as a picture popped up inside his head.

A question mark from one of his books popped into his head as if he was seeing it in real life. Aura still couldn't speak but communicated through sending pictures through their link, according to Breena.

He turned to her, giving her a smile. "It's time to leave for Hogwarts, as I said." Aura gave a small chirp that he guessed was her acknowledging his words.

He turned back to his trunk, grabbing his wand holster and strapping it under his pants around his leg. He quickly tucked his illegal wand into the holster, hoping his mom wouldn't try to search him.

His other wand he placed in a holster on his arm, which he stashed hid under his sleeve. They were going to be around muggles, he remembered and he didn't want to take any chances of them finding it.

He grabbed his trunk, grunting with the effort and hoping his mom would cast a feather-light charm on it. He remembered to grab Aura's cage with the other hand, hoping he wouldn't trip as he left his room, his door shutting behind him.

He could hear Mara's very excited voice from downstairs as he dragged his trunk and familiar down the stairs towards the front door.

"Harry, let me get that." Lily took out her wand upon noticing the boys discomfort and struggle.

He let out a sigh of relief as his mom cast the feather-light charm and his trunk was so much easier to carry. With all the stuff he had packed in there, it was amazing he had managed to get as far as he did.

He jumped down the stairs, excitement filling him.

"All right, group; let's get you two to Hogwarts!" His father grinned.

Harry sighed as he listened to his parents bickering over the car. Lily had demanded that James learn to drive after she got her license because as she put it 'Brooms won't always be an option, James!'

His mother was something his father called a backseat driver. That meant that most of their car rides were spent with their parents arguing who was a better driver.

"You need to turn left, James!"

"I know how to drive, Lily! I passed their test!"

"You only passed because you confounded the driver!"

"That's still passing, Lily!"

Harry rolled his eyes and Mara sat in content silence beside him in the back seat of the car. They both ignored their parents, Mara softly stroking breenas fur who sat on her lap.

When the car finally pulled into a stop, Harry gave a sigh of relief. Due to so many muggles, his mom insisted that they take the car.

Harry jumped out of the car, grabbing his stuff from the trunk and Aura's cage from the backseat. He marched into the train station, hoping his

Mara caught up with him, their parents not too far behind. "Eager are we?" Mara joked. He could see Breena inside a cage on the trolley she was pushing. Breena looked very annoyed.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Eager to get away from their bickering."

Mara grinned. "I think it's funny."

"That's because you're weird." He retorted.

Mara shrugged as their parents finally caught up.

"Harry! Mara!" James came bounding next to them, a huge grin on his face. "I forgot to tell you. We have a surprise for you."

The Siblings gave him a confused glance until a hand landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry spun around to see the grinning face of his godfather.

"Padfoot!" Harry's face lit up as he rushed to hug his godfather, who gave a barking laugh. "Hey, pup!" Sirius laughed as his arms wrapped around Harry.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Mara wrapped around a man with sandy colored hair which he easily recognized as Uncle Moony.

As he let go, Harry spotted a woman behind him with dark hair and bright gold eyes. She smiled at him and Harry nodded at her with a smile.

"I thought you guys weren't coming," Harry said as Mara and Remus joined the group.

"And miss you going to Hogwarts? Never!" Sirius grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes. "He's been crying almost as much as James."

Sirius gave him an offended look as Mara and Harry laughed.

Sirius grinned at them. "We have gifts for you too."

Mara brightened turning to Remus who laughed and pulled out two chocolate bars. Harry recognized the design of the bars and grinned.

Mara gave a loud squeal, launching forward and grabbing the bar from his hands. "Is this what I think it is?"

Remus laughed and nodded, handing wrapped chocolate bar to her. She grinned as she took it in her hands, turning it. She didn't know what country it was from but was probably somewhere in Asia from the design.

"A Friend of mine got it to me,

Harry took his bar from Remus much gentler but let out a huge smile. While he didn't love chocolate as much as Mara or Remus did, he certainly appreciated the patience it took to get the Wonka Bars. "Triple Dazzle Caramel."

"Really, Remus, more chocolate?" Lily shook her head in exasperation as Remus gave her a grin. "But mom, its Wonka!" Mara shouted before lowering her voice as several people looked over at her.

"How'd you get these, Uncle Moony? They're impossible to get since Mr. Wonka went underground." Mara said, her eyes shining.

Sirius let out a laugh. "Yeah, Remus, how did you get Wonka chocolate bars?" He snickered.

Remus gave him a glare before turning to Mara and Harry. "Well, before he went underground, your dad got in touch with him to provide me with bars during our school days. It took a lot of work but I found out where he was and it was a simple message to tell him about my lovely goddaughter and godson. He sent me two bars."

"you're the best, Uncle Moony!" Mara leaped forward to give him a hug. Remus grinned and Harry smile before giving him one as well. "Thanks, Uncle Moony."

Remus nodded.

"Me next!" Sirius grinned, his arm around Emilia. The twins turned to him with a smile. Emilia rolled her eyes with a smile before reaching into her bag and pulling out two black leather bound journals.

She presented them to the two who gave her confused looks.

Sirius grinned. "Emilia and I made them. They're really cool."

Emilia blushed but smiled nonetheless. She looked at them excitedly. "They're bonded journals. I got the idea from emails in the muggle world. They bond to a specific person through their magical signature so that only that person can use or see anything written in it. It won't even open for anyone else."

Harry and Mara grabbed the journals, their curiosity intrigued as Emilia grinned at them.

"So when they told me you had familiar bonds, I wanted to do something similar with the journals so whatever is written in one journal will appear in any other journal connected, no matter how far away. We gave one to your mum and dad and well, Sirius suggested giving you one each."

Mara grinned. "So we can talk to them while we're at Hogwarts!"

Emilia nodded, giving them a grin.

Sirius rolled his eyes before giving them a huge grin. "That's not all."

Emilia smiled before gesturing to the notebook. "If you put your wand on the notebook and say Vinculum, it will bond to you and activate the bond between the journals."

Harry shrugged grabbing his phoenix feather wand and whispering the words to the journal. He nearly gasped in surprise when the journal glowed bright green before the black cover faded into a beautiful cover.

It was a scene of the forest back home. It was like he was laying on the ground and staring up at the treetops, light flittering through the leaves.

Like all wizarding pictures, it was moving, the trees swaying to an invisible breeze and small birds flying through every once and a while.

He smiled.

He turned to Mara's journal and saw hers had changed as well. It was dark but he saw the shadows of trees at the bottom before it opened up to the bright starry sky. Colors of blue and purple scattered throughout the scene. Her eye glistened as she stared at it.

"When they bond," Emilia said, a gentle look on her face. "The cover becomes a scene of whatever you find the most comforting."

/

Harry grinned as he saw the brick platform between 9 and 10. This was it. They were finally heading to Hogwarts. After putting away their new journals, they talked to Sirius, Remus, and Emilia until they had no choice but to head to the platform.

Harry exchanged a look with Mara when they reached the barrier. She made a gesture for him to go first, giving a grin. Sticking out his tongue, he readied himself and waited for his mom's signal to go through. He spotted her hand signal in the corner of his eye.

Harry took a deep breath before preparing himself, and with a count, he took off running at the wall.

Though he knew he wouldn't crash, he couldn't help but close in his eyes bracing for an impact.

When he opened his eyes, he was finally on Platform 9 and ¾.

Adults were dressed in odd robes were everywhere, nearby were what he assumed was their children. The kids were of all ages, small like him and Mara but also older teens as well. He noticed a boy with dreadlocks holding a box and grinning.

"We're here!" He turned to face his excited sister, who was bursting at the sight of the train. Lily and James were behind them, a bright smile on each of their faces. Not long after came their uncles and Emilia.

The moment was ruined when they heard a loud shout of "It's the girl-who-lived!"

Harry managed to jump out of the way of a barreling group of reporters; their cameras flashing brightly. Harry closed his eyes to avoid being blinded by the lights.

He rolled his eyes at their rudeness and caught a glimpse Mara inside the circle of reporters, looking like a scared kitten. She looked toward him pleadingly but he shrugged as they fired question after question. He briefly saw Breena flicking her tail, very annoyed from the cage on Mara's trunk. Lily and James both looked annoyed at reporters but managed to smile.

"How do you feel to finally be going to Hogwarts?"

"How do you feel having raised the girl who lived, Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"I've heard reports that you have a familiar, is this true?"

He had no idea how they heard about that last one.

He looked around at the kids who were all craning their necks to get a look at the girl who lived, eager or excited looks on their faces.

He gave a loud sigh. A hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped in surprise but gave a smile towards Remus, who rolled his eyes as Sirius and Emilia had been caught up in the reporters.

"I thought I saw Neville over there." Remus pointed and sure enough, when he looked, he could spot a vulture hat between the crowd. Giving an amused smile, they both headed towards the area.

Pushing through the tons of people, he spotted the red handbag and a huddled figure holding a cage with a toad inside of it and laughed.

"Neville!" He called out and saw the figure turn to him revealing a short boy with dark blonde hair, almost brown with a round face and brown eyes.

He gave Harry a shy grin as he approached.

"Good Morning, Madam Longbottom." Harry smiled towards the woman in the vulture hat. She smiled down at him. "Good Day, Mr. Potter."

He turned towards Neville who returned his grin. "Are you ready for Hogwarts?"

Neville seemed to deflate a bit at this question and Harry cursed himself for bringing it up. Neville's self-esteem issues were hard to get around.

"I'm worried I'm not going to be any good at the classes," Neville muttered a downtrodden look on his face. Harry inwardly sighed. He still remembered that his family all thought he was a squib until his first accidental magic when he was nine.

"You'll be fine, Neville. Your mum blew up a cauldron on her first day of Potions." Remus told him, smiling. Augusta raised an eyebrow, giving a huff but Neville brightened. "Really?"

Remus nodded, giving him a smile and Neville laughed. "I didn't know my mum was bad at potions."

Remus grinned. "She was terrible, Professor Slughorn would tell stories about how atrocious she was but once she got paired with Frank, she improved, though only slightly."

Neville grinned, his face lighting up to be hearing about his parents. Harry gave his uncle a smile. He had a lot to learn about cheering up Neville.

Harry turned to Neville's grandmother. "Is it okay if we get on the train now, Madam Longbottom?"

Augusta Longbottom looked at him, pleased at his manners. "Of course. Will you be staying for Christmas break, Neville?" she looked down at him and Neville shrunk beneath her gaze, intimidating.

Harry stepped in. "My parents have to head to Italy for Christmas break so I thought Neville could stay too and we can take the time to find our way around the school better."

Augusta gave him a scrutinizing look and Harry straightened his back, staring back politely. Finally, after a few moments, she nodded. "That is acceptable."

Neville nodded, relieved. "Thank you, Gran." He smiled and she nodded. "Bye." He waved and turned towards Harry dragging a trolley with his stuff line up on it. Harry waved goodbye to the older woman and Remus followed them to the train.

"Bye, Madam Longbottom," Harry said as they were swallowed up by the crowd.

Harry grinned as Neville pushed his trolley next to him. "How can you carry your trunk so easily?" Neville asked, confused at Harry's ease.

Harry grinned. "Feather light charm, I swear, I'm going to learn it this year if I have to do it myself. It's so useful."

Neville grinned. "Teach me too please, because this stuff is heavy."

Remus grinned. "If you can't, we can teach you over the summer."

Harry and Neville shot a grin at him. "I thought we weren't' supposed to do magic over the summer?" Harry asked, mischievously.

Remus shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, when you're at a wizarding home, they can't exactly tell who cast what."

Harry laughed. It was easy to forget that his uncle Remus was just as much of a marauder as his dad and Sirius.

Harry waited by the train entrance as Neville gathered his stuff off his trolley, Remus bending down to help him pull it onto the train. When they both struggled, Remus huffed and took out his wand before casting a feather-light charm.

He smiled as Neville pulled up his trunk and cage with a surprised face and grinned.

"What are uncles for, Mate?" Harry grinned. Harry stepped forward and quickly grabbed Remus into a hug before picking up his stuff and headed onto the train. He could see Neville waving goodbye from behind him.

They looked into the compartments as they walked down the length of the train and harry quickly spotted an empty one and pushed his way in.

After all their stuff had been put away, Harry put Aura's cage on the seat next to him. He would've let her fly but he wasn't sure she was completely healed to do so.

"So are you gonna tell me what's up with the toad?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Neville groaned as he placed the cage on the seat next to him. "It was a present from Uncle Algie. Good job on not being a squib present."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought we cleared that up at Mara's birthday party."

Neville sighed. "I thought so too but Apparently he didn't really believe I wasn't a squib until I got my Hogwarts letter and of course, he decided to get a toad."

"What did you name it?" Harry grinned, knowingly.

Neville pouted, his cheeks turning red. "Trevor."

As Harry laughed, Neville rolled his eyes. "Laugh it up. What's up with the bird?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Harry's eyes lit up as he grinned. "She's my familiar."

Neville's eyes widened. "You mean like a familiar bond?" when Harry nodded, he continued. "That's insane. Those are super rare. Last one as Dumbledore, I heard. What is she?"

Harry frowned at that, looking at Aura who was sleeping peacefully in her cage. "I don't really know, Breena said shes some kind of Phoenix."

"Breena?" Neville questioned.

Harry nodded. "Mara got a familiar too."

Neville's mouth popped open. "What? Really? Why did I have to be friends with Merlin's descendants?" he groaned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We're not merlins descendants though I'm sure there's going to be a report about Mara in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Somehow they found out."

Neville looked at him deadpanned. "So Breena is Mara's Familiar? What is she?"

Harry shrugged. "some kind of tiger, but she looks like a normal kitten just shes black and white."

Neville frowned. "You guys are so lucky."

They were startled when the compartment door opened.

A girl with bushy brown hair, abnormally large front teeth and brown eyes came into the compartment. The girl carried herself in a way that made her almost seem bossy as she tugged a large suitcase behind her. She looked frazzled and shifted as she looked at them.

Harry raised an eyebrow as she gave them a rehearsed smile before speaking.

"Are you first years too? The other compartments were filled with the upper years. They don't really seem to like the first years, though a prefect did point me in this direction as to where the first years normally sit. I've been trying to get a reading on the teachers from them but they threw me-" She blushed. "uh, told me to go sit over here with the other first years. Is that a copy of Hogwarts A History?" she pointed to him.

He looked to his left where his copy of Hogwarts A History was left out. He had been hoping to read through it on the ride there. He gave her a nod hoping she would remember to breathe this time.

"Oh, I've read it too. I was so surprised when I found out I was a witch, my whole family has been non-magical and we were thrilled to receive my letter. What about you two, are you from magical families?" the girl smiled at them and Harry wondered if she actually was like this or just excited for Hogwarts.

Harry looked towards Neville who looked very confused and bewildered. Harry gave a mental sigh before replying.

"Uh, yeah, we're both from magical families. My mom's a muggleborn though." Harry told her. A huge smile came across her face.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione stuck out her hand in Harry's general direction and giving a small unnoticeable shrug, he took her hand, giving her a smile.

"I'm Harry. This is Neville."

Hermione grinned at them before gesturing to the seat. "Is it all right if I sit here?"

Harry and Neville both nodded and she looked relieved as she sat down, putting her suitcase above like the rest of them. She turned them, her excitement returning. "I read that kids from magical families are able to do magic over the holidays. Is it true?"

Harry gave her a smile as he could see her excitement all over her face. "We're really not supposed to do any magic until we get to school but with the way the ministry tracks magic, my sister and I were able to try a few spells out. We managed sparks and the levitation charm but that's about it."

Hermione's face lit up with awe. "Charms is one the classes, I was so surprised to read about what we're going to be learning. I'm most excited for Transfiguration, I mean turning objects into other objects. I read about human transfiguration but it said it was really complicated, only for upper years."

"That's true. My dad is great at Transfiguration. He's a registered animangus." Harry told her with a smile.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I read about that but It was only mentioned. It lets you turn into an animal right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, my dad can turn into a stag. It's supposed to be based on your personality."

Harry paused as heard fast angry steps stop outside their compartment. All three kids turned to the door, surprised. He didn't get a good look at the person before the door slammed open and Mara stood in front of him, her eyes glaring at where Harry sat near the window.

Harry suppressed a smile at her annoyed look.

Mara came in, shutting the door before flailing her arms like a mad person as she began to rant. "How could leave me with them! They wouldn't bloody leave me alone and even Dad was getting annoyed. I only escaped because we're about to leave and mum practically threw me on the train!"

Mara let out a huff as she glared down at Harry, her unhappiness clear.

Harry let his grin show and could see Mara's eyes glare even further.

They had one of their silent conversations as Mara and Harry stared at one another. Finally, Mara let out a sigh before pointing to the window.

"We're about to leave, make sure you say goodbye, they should be around the window." Mara sighed, sitting down next to Neville.

Sure enough, Harry could see his father's untidy black hair and his mother's flaming hair outside and could see his father nearly sobbing into his hands. He pried to the window open so he could hear his father's sobbing.

"They're so grown up and just yesterday we were teaching them how to fly on brooms. My babies are going to Hogwarts!" James sobbed into Lily's shoulder.

Soon, he saw Sirius, Emilia and Remus join them and both Sirius and James launched into each other's arms holding one another, sobbing. Lily and Emilia rolled their eyes, sharing an amused look.

Remus was the first to notice him and grinned up at him, giving him a wave.

Harry rolled his eyes at his uncle and father until they looked up at him and noticed him. Both waved to him frantically, both of them tearing.

Harry heard the train let out a loud whistle and looked at his parents as they backed away from the train, James now waving towards him with a grin as if he hadn't just been crying. Sirius gave him a wink and Remus and Emilia both waved to him.

"Be Good Harry! Get Good Grades! Take care of yourself and watch out for your sister!" Lily shouted advice at him as the train began to move. He listened until he couldn't hear them anymore and closed the window.

Harry turned to the others in the compartment and could see all three smiling at him knowingly. Harry's cheeks colored and he coughed in embarrassment, turning to Mara.

He blinked in surprise when he saw the black and white stripes of Breena, curled up in her lap. He hadn't spotted her coming in.

"My name's Mara, I'm harry's sister if you hadn't guessed already." Mara smiled politely at Hermione who smiled back.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Mara frowned as if thinking about something. "I've heard that name before but I can't remember where."

Harry smirked, leaning back into the seat. "Shakespeare, Winter's Tale, remember? Mum made us read it last year."

Mara's lit up in acknowledgment. "That's right! Mum really liked that name."

Hermione looked at them in surprise. "No one really guessed that before, at least on the first try."

Mara grinned before looking at Neville. "I was surprised you didn't catch that Neville, you read it before either I or Harry did."

Neville's cheeks flushed as he stammered. "I-well..."

"He just didn't mention it, right Neville?" Harry came in with a save, giving him a smile.

There was a pause before Neville nodded, calming down and giving a smile.

The door to the compartment slid open once again and all eyes turned to see three boys with bright red hair and freckles. Two of the boys were identical and looked at least two years older while the last one had the same red hair but was tall and lanky. He had a long nose and big hands and feet.

The younger boy's eyes landed on Mara and his eyes got wide, Harry could hear Mara inwardly groaning.

"Would you fine people-"

"Like to entertain-"

"Our younger brother?"

"All the other compartments-"

"Are quite full."

Everyone looked back and forth between the twin brothers as the two grinned, speaking his or her lines right as the other end.

Harry raised an eyebrow before looking at the boy; he looked harmless and was trying his best not to stare at Mara.

"Uh-I guess. Do you guys mind?" Mara asked them. Harry shrugged while Neville and Hermione shook their heads.

Harry spotted a slight relief in Ron's face. He must have had a hard time trying to find a compartment.

"Well, there you go- "

"That wasn't so hard-"

"Was it, Ronniekins?"

The two boys grinned as Ron sat next to Neville, across from Harry. "We bid you-"

"Adieu." The two boys grinned before leaving.

Ron awkwardly scratched his nose. "Um, I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

As everyone introduced themselves, Ron's eyes fell on Mara who was last to do so. She smiled awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't bring up the girl-who-lived title.

"You're the girl-who-lived!" Ron said excitement over his face.

Mara smiled politely. "Please just call me Mara."

But it was too late for Hermione had gasped and looked at her as if she was a deity.

"You're Amaryllis Potter? I read about you in The Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards and History of the Second Wizarding War!"

Harry could see Mara turning red and could see his mum's famous temper rising in her. He groaned before turning to the two of them.

"Please don't get her started." Harry pleaded. Hermione ignored him or didn't hear him. Neville sank back into his seat and Harry scooted further from where his sister was.

"You defeated he-who-must-not-be-named. I thought it was quite silly that they insist you call him that but after reading all the horrible things he and his followers did, I can sympathize."

Mara puffed her cheeks out, giving Hermione a glare who finally seemed to realize she had been rambling.

"Oh, yes, a hero, aren't I? Because certainly a one year took down the darkest wizard of all time. Those books are trash!"

Hermione's mouth fell open at the harsh words. She gave her a scandalized look as if she had said something horrible about her family.

Mara gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry but no one knows what happened that night except for my Godmother and she's dead! I don't appreciate you calling me a hero when at that point; all I did was cry, sleep and eat. My godmother was the real hero."

Hermione looked properly chastised and Harry grimaced for her, having been on one of Mara's rants before. "I'm sorry." Hermione apologized, looking at her hands.

Mara's eyes softened and she guiltily rubbed her hands together. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to snap at you but I've been called a hero since I was a baby, so I would appreciate it if my friends don't."

Hermione gave her a bright smile which Mara returned.

Harry coughed, the danger had passed and turned to Ron. "Do you play Quidditch?"

Ron perked up this question, nodding enthusiastically. "I love Quidditch. I want to join the team next year if I can perform well enough. My brothers, Fred and George are on the team for Gryffindor this year and my brother Charlie just graduated, he was Quidditch Captain last year."

Harry could hear slightly Hermione turn to Mara questioningly but none of them answered her.

Neville looked surprised. "How many brothers do you have?"

Ron seemed to slightly droop at this. "Five. All of them were in Gryffindor. Bill was head boy but he graduated years ago, Charlie was Quidditch captain, Percy is a prefect and everyone likes Fred and George so it's not like I can do anything they haven't already done."

Harry nodded, understanding. "It's hard to live up to the legacy of your siblings but don't worry about it so much. You'll find your own thing to do."

Ron grinned at him. "Thanks, mate."

Harry grinned at him. "I'm not the biggest fan of Quidditch, that would be my darling sister. What team did you support again, Mara?" Harry asked, slyly.

"The Holyhead Harpies of course!" Mara responded, fiercely joining their conversation. "They are the best Quidditch team in centuries!"

"Oi, they definitely aren't. They couldn't even beat the Foulmouth Falcons this year." Ron said confidently.

Mara narrowed her eyes at him. "And who do you support?"

He smiled as he proudly stated "The Chudley Cannons."

There was silence for a second before Mara burst into laughter. "Are you serious? They haven't won since 1880."

Ron's ears turned pink. "1892!" he defended.

As Mara and Ron began to argue about the Quidditch teams, Neville and Harry shared an amused look until Ron dragged Neville into the conversation. "You agree with me, right Neville?" He said pleadingly.

Neville blushed before laughing sheepishly. "Sorry, mate, but uh the Cannons chaser is terrible."

Ron groaned as Mara cheered. Harry laughed, before looking at the confused look of Hermione. He began to explain the game as best he could as the train continued to move towards Hogwarts. Despite her confused look, she at least attempted to pay attention but he admitted it was one of those things she had to see to really understand.

The five eleven years old settled into a long train ride.


	6. Sidereal: Chapter Five

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The trolley woman came by with a smile. Mara's face lit up as she moved to the cart but Harry noticed Ron's face droop at the sight of the sweets. Catching Harry's eyes, Ron's ears turned pink as he pulled out a bag of smashed sandwiches. "Mum made me sandwiches for the ride." He explained but Harry could see the underlining message.

Mara sat down with her arms full of sweets. Harry groaned. "Mara…" He complained. He was not getting in trouble with this. Mara hushed him before pouring the sweets onto the seat. She grinned, taking a chocolate frog and carefully unwrapping it. When it was fully unwrapped, the frog came to life, going for a jump. Mid-jump, Mara skillfully grabbed it and bit off its head.

Hermione looked at her horrified. "That's terrible!"

Mara gave her a grin as she finished chewing the poor frogs head. "It's magic, Hermione. It's just chocolate."

Harry snorted and Mara gave him a warning glare. He grinned before turning to them. "Our Uncle moony got her addicted to them but when he first showed her them, she burst into tears because she thought he was killing actual frogs."

Mara shot him a glare as Ron burst into laughter.

Neville hid his smile before adding onto it. "That's why she bites the head off." He snickered.

Hermione looked between the two boys as Mara colored red. Curious, she asked, "Why?"

Mara groaned, her face bright red as Harry told them "Uncle Moony told her that the frog wouldn't feel any pain if you bite the head off first so it's humane."

Mara groaned, her head in her hands as Hermione gave her an amused smile. "What kind of magic do they use to make the frogs move?" Hermione asked, trying to get the heat off Mara.

Harry shrugged. "It's a combination of a couple of charms but it's kept secret by the company. I'm sure you could figure it out but it's more work than it is for a couple of sickles to buy one."

Hermione nodded as Mara stood up from her seat, handing candy to Ron with a bright smile. "I'll trade you some pasties for a sandwich."

He frowned. "You don't want these-Corned beef." Mara rolled her eyes.

"Of Course not but Breena might."

'Not likely. It smells retched.' Breena muttered from where she was curled, having been pushed off mara's lap.

Mara pretended not to hear.

"You might want to take it, mate. Her cat can be vicious," Harry told him with a smile.

Ron grinned and handed her the sandwiches for the candy. Mara grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs before holding them to Hermione.

She shook her head. "Sorry, my parents are dentists. They don't like me to have candy."

Mara pouted and Harry winked at her. "Your parents aren't here, Hermione and one pasty won't hurt you. If they ask, tell your parents it was to immerse yourself in wizarding culture."

Hermione gave him a frown but he could see she was repressing a smile. She looked at the large pile of candy before sighing. "All right but just one."

Mara and Ron whooped and Harry sent her a grin.

She picked up a Cauldron cake and tentatively bit a piece of it. Her eyes lit up. "It's really good," Her face turned pink as the others laughed.

Mara let out a sigh as she unwrapped another Dumbledore card from her chocolate frog. "Another Dumbledore."

Ron looked up. "You collect the cards too?" He asked with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's got the whole collection."

Mara sent him a glare before giving Ron a sheepish grin who stared at her in awe. "I really like chocolate frogs. Uncle Moony always makes sure to bring some kind of chocolate every time he visits." She didn't mention why they both liked chocolate and Harry didn't either.

Mara's eyes lit up though when she spotted Bertie Botts every flavor beans. She grinned and Harry rolled his eyes, already knowing what she was going to do.

"Hey, Ron," Mara grinned at him, mischievously. "Why don't you and Harry have a contest? Who can eat the most Bertie Botts?"

Ron looked at her confused but didn't back down from the challenge.

Harry gave her an amused grin and Neville snickered in the background much to Hermione's confusion who gave them a confused look but Mara shushed her.

The Two boys each grabbed a Bertie botts from the container, Harry's was a dark brown color while Ron's was a green color.

Mara counted from three and the two boys plunged the bean into the mouth. As they chewed, Harry's mouth stayed a neutral expression while Ron's quickly turned into a disgusted expression.

"Grass." Ron choked out. Harry grinned. "Mint Chocolate."

Ron gave him a glare but Harry just grinned.

"Round Two!" Mara announced loudly, grinning at the two boys.

Ron picked up a pinkish color while Harry grabbed a white one.

"Salmon," Ron said with a shudder. Harry grinned. "Marshmallow."

So one it went, Ron never giving up.

"Mustard."

"Strawberry and Peanut Butter."

"Earthworm."

"Peppermint."

"Toffee!" Ron had shouted when he finally got a good one.

Harry raised an eyebrow, chewing on his bean. "Blueberry Pie."

Ron groaned. "I give up, I can't beat you! How do you do that?" He demanded.

Harry shrugged. "It's pretty easy once you figure out the secret. Marshmallow is more bouncy and Mashed potatoes is slightly more yellow."

Ron gave him a dirty look before slumping into the seat and giving a loud groan. It took only a few more hours before both Mara and Ron passed out, both having eaten too much candy.

As nighttime fell, Neville was the last to fall asleep leaving both Harry and Hermione in comfortable silence to read. Harry had started to read Hogwarts A History while Hermione picked up one of her varying books, he was sure it was the Transfiguration book for their class.

"How much longer, do you think?" Hermione whispered, trying not to wake the others as she finally broke the silence.

Harry looked up from his book to see Hermione clutching her book she had been reading for a while. Her hands were clenched around the book tightly. She fidgeted a few times under Harry's stare.

"Not much longer, I think." Harry paused. "Are you nervous?"

Hermione straightened her back as if to deny it and her mouth opened to protest but she faltered. She slumped against the booth.

"Yeah." She quietly admitted. "I'm not very good at making friends and I've only just learned about magic. What if I can't keep up?"

Harry was surprised she had admitted anything and smiled at her reassuringly. "Well, you probably know more than most of the first years on this train, most don't even bother reading Hogwarts A History or any books before they come." He smiled at her. "Personally, I think you might be at the top of the class."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Really?" she asked, hopefully.

He nodded. "From what I've seen you're really smart and determined to succeed. A lot of kids aren't like that so I wouldn't worry about it. If you do your best in class, you'll be fine."

Hermione smiled at him, happiness flittering across her face.

"And, if I know my sister," Harry started, an amused grin coming across his face. "Then she already considers you a friend meaning that you have at least 3 friends, Mara, Neville and I. I don't know about Ron but he seems like he's a cool guy if a bit tactless."

Hermione gave him a brilliant grin. "Thanks."

There was a sudden lurch as the train began to slow down. Harry grinned. "Looks like we're here."

He quickly shook his sister awake, who made a protesting groan as he did so. Hermione was gently waking Neville and Ron who had fallen asleep in the corner of the compartment. They easily awoke. The train lurched to a stop and they heard the whistle blow as the others got up.

The compartment door opened as Mara struggled to keep her eyes opened and an older student wearing red lined robes stood in front. She gave them a sweet smile. "We're here to follow the corridor until you see where the first years are gathered." With that, she left to probably tell the other first years.

Mara was groggy as Harry led them to exit the train. She stumbled when Neville came crashing into her but Harry quickly grabbed her arm to stable her. Neville mumbled an apology which Mara waved off but she noticed that Hermione had disappeared suddenly.

As they left the train, Mara stifled a tired yawn. As soon as she stepped off the platform, though, her eyes went wide at the huge giant of a man in front of her. With curly black hair and a beard to match, he towered over the first years who had gathered in front of him.

It took a second before Mara finally recognized him, having met him a few times before.

"Hagrid!" Mara grinned up at him. His dark eyes latched onto hers before his face crinkled into a large smile.

"Well, all right there Mara, Harry too?" Hagrid asked.

"Yep! We're excited about the sorting." Mara grinned. She looked at Harry who gave the friendly giant a small smile before stating "Mara's already going to be a Gryffindor."

Mara rolled her eyes. "That's not a fact, Harry, it's your opinion, and I could be a Hufflepuff or A Slytherin!"

Three snorts of laughter came from next to her and Mara's face burned slightly as she pouted at them.

Harry grinned. "You're as much of a Slytherin as Dad is, Mara. You don't even know how to be cunning." Neville laughed but at Mara's betrayed look, covered it up with a cough though he was still smiling.

Ron laughed, turning to them. "I haven't known you for very long but I can tell you'll be in Gryffindor."

"Eh, you'll do fine in Gryffindor or any other houses so don't give it too much thought," Hagrid said before letting out a bellowing voice.

"First years, over here! Follow me to the boats!" Hagrid's voice rang out and Mara looked around, noticing that all the other taller students had disappeared. She shrugged as she turned to follow Hagrid who was already several paces ahead of her.

Mara fell into place by Neville who blushed as Hagrid led them down a rocky terrain downwards. Looking behind her, she could still see the lights from the train. It was quiet as the group of first years followed the towering giant. Mara only slipped a couple of times but was able to right herself immediately.

She stopped as she saw Hagrid had stopped in front of several boats, looking only to sit a few of them in each. "Four per boat! Four per boat!" Hagrid bellowed out so that all the first years could hear. Mara, being nearest to Hagrid, had to cover her ears with a grimace. She noticed Harry looking uncomfortable next to her as well.

Mara quickly stepped onto one of the boats, noticing it was steady for being on the water already. She climbed into a seat and Harry fell into the one beside her. Neville came behind them with Ron next to him. Looking around she noticed Hermione in the boat next to them with a blonde girl with a heart-shaped face, a dark-haired boy and a red-haired girl carrying a messenger bag. Mara raised an eyebrow at that as she smiled, looking around.

"Onward!" Mara almost gasped as from Hagrid's boat in front of her, he raised his hand as he yelled and all the boats began to move almost at once.

Mara looked down at the water as they continued. "Be careful, Mara." Harry's ominous voice came from beside her.

She turned to him quickly, anxiety rushing through her. "What?"

He gave a grin. "Or the giant squid will eat you!" Mara rolled her eyes at his antics until a timid voice came from behind them. "Giant squid?" Neville muttered, timidly, the fear beginning to show on his face.

Harry frowned, guiltily. "Sorry, Nev. It was just a joke. I'm sure that the giant squid isn't real."

Looking at the two boys behind her, Neville had turned pale but seemed to calm down at his words while Ron had looked halfway between interested and worried.

"What do you think they'll make us do to sort us? My brother Fred, said it was bad, like making us fight a troll."

Mara raised a disbelieving eyebrow but Harry's face turned neutral. She rolled her eyes as he nodded solemnly. "They might." Neville gulped. "Or they might make us wear an ugly talking hat."

Both boys exchanged a look at that. Harry grinned. "Either's possible really."

"Lower your heads!" They had almost missed Hagrid's yell but they quickly followed bowing their heads until Hagrid said it was okay.

It wasn't long that the boats rolled up onto the shore next to a large wooden door that was at least six times bigger than Mara herself.

With a loud, resounding knock on the door, Hagrid pulled back and waited for it to open. When it did, a tall witch with a pointed face and a large pointed hat with dark purple robes stared down at them.

She seemed to survey them, focusing on them before nodding to Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here."

Hagrid nodded. "Well, Good luck with your sorting, Mara, Harry." He grinned down at them as they followed the witch inside.

Mara gave him a weak smile, as her stomach began to curl in knots. Was this it? Were they finally going to be sorted? Doubts began to cloud her mind as she began to panic. She wasn't ready for this. What if they separated her and Harry? She nearly jumped when Harry's cold hand landed in hers. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and she smiled at him, taking a deep breath as they followed. Whatever would happen, it would be fine.

"I am Professor McGonagall-"

McGonagall suddenly stopped and began to give them a spiel that gave nothing Mara anything she didn't already know. Her mind drifted as she thought of the sorting. What if she and Harry did end up in separate houses? What if Neville ended up in Hufflepuff and Harry in Gryffindor and she ended up in Slytherin?

Her face paled at the thought. She would be all alone with the Slytherins then. What would mum and dad think? Mara quickly shook those thoughts out of her mind. Though she was sure her dad wouldn't be thrilled, he wouldn't be disappointed in her or hate her. Her mum would be fine with it as long as Mara wasn't getting into trouble.

Feeling a lot better, she jumped when Harry poked her in the ribs. By the time she looked up, McGonagall was gone and a new face was standing in front of her. A boy with slicked-back platinum blonde hair and a pointed face. Mara blinked quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Mara questioned him, his expecting face making her realize he had asked something.

His face curled into a sneer. "The girl-who-lived thinks she's so great she can ignore other's questions?"

Mara frowned, angrily but took a deep breath to keep calm, remembering her training. "I apologize for my rudeness; I was simply lost in thought. What was it you asked of me?"

His face turned blank as she surveyed her. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Her eyes lit in recognition but so did Ron's and he let out a quiet snort from beside her. Malfoy turned to him, an angry sneer on his face.

"Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley." He sneered.

Mara kept calm on the outside but fumed internally as Harry finally spoke up.

"I do believe I quite expected more of an Heir of Malfoy than to insult another pureblood family, especially one part of the Sacred Twenty Eight." Harry calmly said to Malfoy.

Malfoy gave him a scrutinizing look as Mara saw Ron fume next to her. 'got you now,' she thought smugly.

"And you are?" Malfoy asked, his face showing nothing.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Heir Potter."

Malfoy gave a nod, his eyes narrowing as he seemed to judge Harry's presence. "I had heard the girl-who-lived was coming to Hogwarts but not Heir Potter as well." He continued, facing Mara, all hostility out of his face. "I had simply wanted to offer a hand of friendship towards Miss Potter and Heir Potter."

Before Mara could reply, Harry had quickly done so, his blank face betraying nothing. "We appreciate your generous offer and shall think upon your offer in the future when we know where loyalties lie."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed but could do nothing but back away. Behind them, most of the students looked confused except for some which were most likely purebloods, Mara thought. They all eyed Harry from the corner of their eyes.

As soon as Malfoy had stepped away, the door opened to reveal McGonagall again. Her head held high, she nodded to them. "We're ready for you."

Pushing the doors open, she quickly began to walk into the hall where the students hurried to follow.

Mara gasped as they entered the Great hall. Four tables were lined down the pathway holding hundreds of students each. Candles were lit up on every table and in the front on a raised platform was another table, this one holding what she thought the staff was. There were so many people that Mara almost stopped but Harry's push from behind her kept her going. Whispers were breaking out in some of the older students as Mara passed and she consciously moved her bangs so the covered her whole forehead.

McGonagall stopped in front of the staff table, the entire school looking at the group of first years as the older witch pulled out a long parchment and grabbed a scrubby old hat in the other hand. "When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head where it will then sort you. You may then take your seat at your respective table."

She didn't waste any time calling out the first name.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A blonde girl with a heart-shaped face made her way up to the seat. She looked white as a ghost as she sat down and the hat quickly fell over half her face, covering her eyes. It only sat there for a minute before calling out "Hufflepuff!"

A table decorated with yellow and black began to cheer and Hannah looked very relieved as the hat was taken and she ran over to the table.

Silence reigned as another name was called. "Bell, Peyton!"

A stunningly beautiful girl with long brown hair made her way up. She looked very calm and the least nervous of all the kids as she walked up and sat down. It was silent for longer than Hannah but only for about a minute or two before it called out "Gryffindor!"

The girl made her way to the table in red and gold and Mara began to relax as the ceremony went on.

"Bones, Susan" Went to Hufflepuff. "Boot, Terry" and "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw. "Brown, Lavender" became the second Gryffindor while "Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin.

Mara shivered when she saw how unfriendly the Slytherin table looked but it was probably her imagination.

The ceremony went on and the group of first years began to thin out. Finally, "Granger, Hermione" was called out and Mara watched as Hermione bolted from where she was and eagerly jammed the hat on her head.

Mara smirked turning to harry. "Galleon on Ravenclaw." Harry looked thoughtful for a second before smirking. "Deal. Gryffindor."

They both waited anxiously until the hat finally announced "Gryffindor!" Mara gave a small groan before passing Harry a galleon. Hermione practically ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Greengrass, Daphne." Looking at the emotionless Daphne Greengrass, Mara instantly knew it was Slytherin. She grinned to harry. "Slytherin." He frowned. "Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin!" Mara grinned as she pocketed the money and the game went on, exchanging the coin as they both guessed.

Soon, it called "Longbottom, Neville!"

As Neville passed them, his face looking pale, Harry gave him thumbs up. "It's okay, Neville, just breathe."

Neville went up to the hat like it was the gallows and the hat quickly fell onto his head. "Gryffindor." They both said at the same time before looking at each other in surprise. It didn't take long before the hat called "Gryffindor!"

Neville looked beyond relieved and Harry made a motion to the hat on his head before he could take off running with it and catching Harry's eyes, he placed it down before taking a seat next to Hermione.

"MacDougal, Morag" went to Ravenclaw and "MacMillian, Ernest" went to Hufflepuff before "Malfoy, Draco" was called.

Mara rolled her eyes as he strolled up there like a peacock. Stifling a giggle, she didn't bother even betting.

Of course, instantly it shouted "Slytherin!"

There was "Malone, Roger" before "Moon, Lily" and Mara noticed the girl from the boats. She was certainly odd, with bright red hair, colorful rainbow socks, butterfly hair clips all in her hair and she carried a dark purple messenger bag that she kept a firm grip on the entire time.

She had a bright smile on her face as she sat on the hat but it only took a few seconds before it shouted "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table applauded loudly for the girl but Mara noticed most of them were looking at her weird.

Shaking it off, there were only about fifteen kids left as the sorting continued. As soon as she heard the P's with "Parkinson, Pansy", she felt the anxiety begin to build in her stomach.

Worried, she clutched Harry's hand tightly as she waited for her turn. Hopefully, they had her nickname down and not-

"Potter, Amaryllis!"

Embarrassment filled her face as whispers began to break out among the students. Looking at the staff, she saw the headmaster, recognizing his long white beard as Albus Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling as he stared down at her.

Mara felt like she was being judged and panic began to fill her but Harry moved his arm, grounding her and motioned to breathe. She nodded and took a deep breath before making her way up to the hat.

As the hat was placed on her head, it covered her eyes so she could no longer see. It felt like hours but was only seconds until the hat began to speak to her.

"Well, Miss Potter, I wondered when you might be showing up."

Mara froze in her seat as it began to analyze her. "Not a bad mind and certainly curious but you certainly don't have a thirst for knowledge like Ravenclaw. You would certainly fit in with the Hufflepuff's but I'm afraid your reckless nature would only cause trouble."

Mara paled even more. Hufflepuff would be fine but 'Please, just don't put me in-'

'Slytherin! You're ambitious all right but certainly not cunning. You are most certainly right, Miss Potter, they would eat you alive." The hat laughed. "You are much too trusting, too open."

Mara sighed in relief.

"You are certainly courageous, aren't you and reckless like most Gryffindors tend to be, however, you are certainly lacking the morality most Gryffindor follow. This may cause you to clash with your classmates."

Curiosity bubbled in her. "Mortality? What Mortality do Gryffindor follow?"

The hat seemed to be amused when it answered. "You shall soon figure that out, Miss Potter. You better be in-"

Harry waited anxiously as the hat took its time to sort Mara. He could hear whispers around them until it finally opened its brim and shouted "Gryffindor!"

Relief filled him as his sister looked considerably calmer if confused as she headed to sit down next to Hermione and Neville.

There were only about ten of them left and Ron was still next to him, looking green with anxiety but Harry knew what was next.

"Potter, Harry!"

Murmurs broke out of the students, almost matching those for Mara but different as he picked up on several comments.

"The girl-who-lived has a brother?"

"Are they related?"

"I've never heard of him before-"

Swallowing and focusing on putting his feet forward, he sat on the seat and the hat began to cover his eyes. It was silent before it spoke.

'Another one, Eh? You're much harder than your twin. You have a good mind, always searching for knowledge. Yet, you have quite a temper, don't you? Loyal to your friends, above your house, this certainly wouldn't do you any favors with the badgers. Certainly brave, and you have a mindset that those lions would very much appreciate. Yet, you are cunning, resourceful and determined above all else. Slytherin would be the best place for you.'

Panic shot through Harry, immediately thinking 'No, Gryffindor'

'Eh, are you sure? You could be great, you know? I'm sure of it.' The hat seemed surprised. 'Slytherin will help you reach your fullest potential. Gryffindor may only hold you back.'

'No, Gryffindor.' Harry thought firmly.

The hat seemed to give a sigh. 'I do take ones personal opinion into account but make no mistake, Mister Potter, I would've placed you in Slytherin. Make it- Gryffindor!"

Harry felt relief come across him and as the hat was taken off; he pushed his feelings of doubt down and sat next to Mara who gave him a relieved smile and a quick hug. Already, he could see several students staring at Mara.

Two more Gryffindors were announced "Roper, Sophie." And "Thomas, Dean." Before there were only two left standing, Ron and another boy who looked foreign.

"Weasley, Ron!"

Ron was green as he marched up to the hat and placed it on his head. It took a minute before the hat announced "Gryffindor!"

Mara and Harry both clapped loudly as he made his way to the table, sitting across from them and next to Neville.

An older redheaded called from down the table "Well done, Ron!"

"Zabini, Blaise" was called who took only a few minutes before it announced "Slytherin!"

Albus Dumbledore finally stood, his face showing his pleasure to the students. He lifted his arms wide as if to give all of them a huge hug.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our Banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are" Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down as everyone began cheering. Harry and Mara exchanged a look while laughing. That certainly wasn't what they were expecting.

"Is he bit mad?" they heard a nervous first year, her name was Sophie he thought, ask the redhead boy from before. He grinned. "He's a genius but he is a bit mad, yes." He reached over to Harry. "I'm Percy Weasley, Harry. I'm a Prefect for Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes lit up in surprise. "Oh, you're one of Ron's brothers, aren't you?"

Percy nodded before turning to the other first years. Magically, the dishes in front of them were piled with food. Harry's mouth watered at the beautiful display and He noticed all the students began digging in.

The first years began to introduce themselves over dinner. There was Dean Thomas who had told them "Don't know if I'm muggleborn or not, my dad might've been but we haven't seen him in years."

Seamus Finnigan had told them "my dad's a muggle, me mums a witch, a bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." This had several of them laughing.

There was Neville of course who had explained about his uncles dropping him out of the window which Harry and Mara both had scowled at, Neville had been excited but both of them and Lily had been furious. Lily had even scolded Neville's gran but that didn't really do much.

Sophie Roper didn't speak much but she was very nice and polite. She said she was a muggleborn and left it at that.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had made friends already, both being half-bloods.

Peyton Bell, they found hadn't said a word the entire time they were there. She ignored pretty much everyone which nobody seemed to mind. Mara thought maybe she was just shy.

Of course, there was Ron and Harry but at the beginning of the feast, someone had dared to ask Mara "Do you really have the scar?" which made Mara nearly choke on her food and Harry glare down the second year who had asked.

Mara didn't answer but changed the subject.

That was all before the ghosts showed up. "Why you're nearly headless nick!" Ron had shouted at one of them. Harry immediately looked up to see the translucent man that looked like came from Shakespearean time.

He seemed affronted. "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

Hermione had asked the worst question. "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Of course, nearly headless nick just had to show them how he was nearly headless. A grotesque mess of organs and bone jutting out that he could pull off most of his neck. Needless to say, most of them had lost their appetite.

As the desserts began, he saw Mara immediately dig into anything chocolate and Harry rolled his eyes. Mum was still cursing Uncle Moony for that.

Harry looked towards the teachers, seeing McGonagall, Hagrid, what must be Flitwick, Lily's favorite teacher and then he spotted a greasy haired, sallow-skinned, hooked nose man he immediately identified.

Severus Snape.

As the man looked surveyed the students, looking very unpleasant, he turned to the man with a turban on his head to look at Harry. His eyes narrowed and a jolt of pain went through Harry's head as he did.

Harry grimaced, but the feeling was gone. He turned to look at Mara, who had turned to him as well. "You felt that?" Mara asked, concern filling her eyes.

Harry didn't answer. "Percy, is that Severus Snape?"

Percy turned to him before looking at where he gestured and nodded. He gave Harry a scolding look. "Professor Snape. He teaches potions but everyone knows he wants to teach Defense against the Dark Arts." Percy gestured to the man next to him. "Professor Quirrell teaches Defense this year but it's always changing."

"There's a curse, you see?" Harry turned to the new voice and recognized Fred Weasley and his twin who were grinning at them.

Percy scoffed. "There's no curse."

George waved him off before turning to them. "Every year there's a new Defense teacher because, at the end of the year, they die."

A shiver went down Harry's spine before the twins laughed and high fived each other. Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to them; none of the teachers have died while I've been here."

"What happens to them?" Mara asked, her eyes lit with curiosity.

Percy shrugged. "Transfers, better openings, the usual stuff. It's weird how it always happens but there's no curse."

Soon though, the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet again. He smiled down at the students. "Ahem- Just a few more words now that we are fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Fred and George both grinned as Dumbledore's eyes landed on them for a second before continued.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term.'

As Dumbledore talked, Mara bumped her elbow into Harry's giving him a grin. Harry rolled his eyes. "You're the greatest seeker ever, Harry, you should try out." She whispered to him.

"And Finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Mara exchanged a bewildered look with Harry. There was so much wrong with that sentence. Why are they hiding something that can kill a student in a school full of students? Why tell the students that because they are very well going to check it out because they told them not to?

Harry finished talking to Percy right as the school song began.

Mara attempted to sing along to the house song with the tune from row row row your boat but was beat when the Weasley twins were the last ones to finish singing to a slow funeral march.

Mara grinned as they finished, Dumbledore conducting the last few lines with his wand. "And now bedtime, off you trot!"

"Follow me, first years!" Percy told them, directing them through twists and turns that Mara was much too tired to pay attention too. It had been exhausting today.

Mara yawned again, her nap on the train only helping a little bit to curb her tiredness. Percy led them a while until he finally stopped to threaten the poltergeist, Peeves.

Mara could barely pay attention until they started again and finally, stopped at the very end of a corridor with a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress. She surveyed them and Mara raised an eyebrow back at her.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis."

Mara followed Harry through the portrait when it swung open. They entered a circular room dressed in dark reds and gold's and made of stone. Rugs lay on the floor and comfortable looking armchairs sat everywhere along with a fireplace that was burning and four pairs of stairs. On the right was a staircase spiraling upwards and one spiraling downwards. The left was the same. Percy directed the girls to the right staircase going upwards and the boys to the left one.

Before she went up, she turned to Harry, pulling him into a hug. He was taller than her by an inch and as she let go, she pouted. "I'll see you in the morning, my twin." She giggled as Harry pulled a face.

"Don't remind me. Just go to bed, already, Mara."

She giggled as she headed up the stairs but called out "goodnight."

As she headed up the stairs, she came across a door and plaque next to it with names on it. Quickly reading it, she found her own name but also Peyton Bell, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Sophie Roper, Fay Dunbar, and Parvati Patil.

Entering the room, she saw six four-poster beds set up in a circle, again decorated with reds and golds. There was a wardrobe on the left of every bed and a trunk at the foot of the bed, a small shelf above each as well and curtains that looked like that could be pulled over the bed. She quickly spotted her own stuff as well as Breena, who was flickering her tail staring at her.

She surveyed the others and could see Lavender and Parvati talking while Hermione and Fay were already in bed and the curtains were pulled around the last bed, Mara assumed it was Peyton's.

She collapsed onto her bed, Breena giving her a warning hiss.

'Must you humans make so much noise?' Mara didn't even care as she took off her shoes and wand holster, placing her wand on the small nightstand beside her bed. She yawned as she reached to the nearest post and unwrapped the curtains. She was surprised when the entire curtain immediately closed in around her, hiding the light from Lavender and Parvarti's candles. In the dark, she pulled up the neatly made bedding and cuddled under it.

There was a shift as Breena curled up near her feet and with a smile, exhaustion took over.


	7. Prologue II: Selcouth

"Unacceptable! This is completely unacceptable!" Minerva McGonagall raged.

Albus Dumbledore watched his colleague with an amused smile as she paced his office with a fervor.

"Severus is still in Albania searching for rare ingredients, Filius is still in Greece watching the annual dueling tournament and We still haven't a word from Quirrel about his new position!" She ranted, an annoyed look upon her face.

Albus smiled, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "All in due time, Minerva. There are still several weeks before the start of the semester."

"Weeks!" Minerva said, angrily, "Weeks! We have not only the start of the school year to worry about, but now we have to hide the philosopher's stone inside the school!"

Albus gave her a comforting smile. "Sit, Minerva, there is no reason to get worked up about such things."

Minerva gave him a harsh glare. "Hiding such a thing inside of a school! What is that man thinking?" Minerva huffed, glaring at his desk before turning to him, more worried than angry. "Are you sure this is safe, Albus? For the student's sake, I mean. A Cerberus, devil's snare, trolls? Inside of a school?"

Albus nodded. "I understand your concerns, Minerva but Nicholas is convinced that someone is after the stone." He frowned, placing his hands together on the desk. "Immortal life, Minerva. Can you not think of anyone dangerous enough to kill for it?"

Minerva gasped. "Surely you don't think-" She paused. "Surely you don't think He-who-must-not-be-named is after the stone? He was destroyed that Halloween when he went after the Potters."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, Minerva" Albus smiled at her. Minerva rolled her eyes. "I am unsure who is after the stone but it is clear they are willing to do whatever it takes to get it. Gringotts is no longer safe." He cast a glance to the paper on his desk dating July 31st, 1991.

'Gringotts Break-In'

"If I had not sent Hagrid to retrieve the stone, it would already be in their hands," Albus said, folding his hands together. "And that would be much more dangerous than any troll."

Minerva heaved a sigh. "We take all necessary precautions, Albus. No one gets hurt." She warned.

"Of course, Minerva," Albus nodded as she stalked from the room, the door closing behind her.

Once he was alone, a small cry came from nearby. Albus smiled as a bird resembling a fire landed on his desk, it's talons digging into the wood of the desk. He smiled, reaching a hand to stroke the head of the bird.

"I know, my friend," Albus said. "But I fear the truth will do more harm than good."

The bird gave a shrill cry as if holding a conversation with him.

Albus smiled, stroking the bird's head. "There are too many mysteries that need to be solved." he frowned, looking at an opened letter on his crowded desk.

 _"Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

 _We are writing in concern of two First-year students who will be in attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on First September 1991. The two aforementioned students have been reported to have a Familiar Bond._

 _A Mister Hadrian James Potter and a Miss Amaryllis Lillian Potter, both of the_ Most Noble _and Ancient House of Potter have both been bonded to a familiar as of 1st August 1991. We are writing to inform you of these events and hope you will be able to confirm the bond yourself when they arrive at Hogwarts for their first year._

 _As it has been many years since a student last attended Hogwarts with a Familiar Bond, we hope to remind you of the Hogwarts Familiar Law and its pre-established clauses. Should the two students be found to have a Familiar Bond, you will be required to allow them into the school._

 _Thank you for your consideration,_

 _In cooperation between_

 _The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

 _And_

 _The Department of Mysteries_

"Familiars," Albus said, concern flickering across his face. Heaving a sigh as the bird on his desk gave a sorrowful trill. "are a very rare thing. It is curious that two of such a young age would bond but even more curious that it would be these two."

He frowned his gaze heavy on the names of the two children.

"But even more, It is impossible to stop a killing curse," Albus said, his eyes flickering to the letter. "So then how did they survive such a feat?"

The bird of fire and rebirth gave a sad trill as it watched the old man fall further from his path.


	8. Selcouth: Chapter Six

The morning sun rose over the castle of Hogwarts on September 2nd, casting a red and orange glow as it barely rose over the skyline.

The boy called Harry Potter blinked his eyes awake, refusing to fall back asleep, his stomach in knots in preparation of what was happening. He sat in bed for several seconds, comprehending the facts around him.

He was at Hogwarts. He was a Gryffindor. This was his dorm room. The excitement was nearly bursting through his chest as a grin covered his face looking around his room.

The room was larger than he expected with five four poster beds in a circle, the one he was in was right by the window which overlooked what he thought was the courtyard. He couldn't see anyone down there at the moment but it was still dark.

Each bed had curtains tied around the bed's poles and as he looked around, he could see a trunk at the foot of every bed. To the right of their beds was a wardrobe which Harry noted to put his clothes into. Everything was colored in Deep Red and Gold and the blankets on each bed were soft velvet red.

Giving a grin, he got out of bed to get his day started. His stomach was bubbling and he didn't think he could eat breakfast as he put his clothes into the wardrobe and put on his uniform. As he draped his black cloak around him, he grabbed his wands, putting his phoenix wand in plain view but tucking his two core wand and its holster underneath his shirt to keep it hidden.

To be honest, the illegal wand was probably just Harry being overly cautious but his sister and he were danger magnets and honestly, he felt a bit safer with it on him. He just had to be careful not to reveal he had it.

Harry quietly snuck past the other four sleeping boys and down the staircase. As he entered the common room, he could see a few older students already up. He paid them no mind and quickly left the common room. Grabbing the never-ending journal Emilia and Sirius had made him and a normal journal, he started to sketch a map of the castle.

Seeing as Mara had once gotten lost in her own room, he thought it would be better to be prepared. Idly as he sketched, he wondered if anyone had taken the marauders map.

/

Mara was comfortable, that much she knew but what she also knew was the annoying voice calling her name from her dreamless peace.

"Amaryllis!" At the name of her full name, her eyes snapped open and she let out a growl. "Don't call me that! My name is Mara!" She grumpily called out turning to face her offender.

She blinked at the confused face of Hermione Granger, whom she remembered she had met yesterday on the train to Hogwarts.

Wait, Hogwarts? Immediately, she sat up in bed, her stomach doing flip-flops as she let out a wide grin. Looking around at the unfamiliar room and the velvet red sheets, she nearly let out a squeal from happiness.

She was at Hogwarts! Quickly getting out of bed, she began to get dressed as she heard Hermione's harrumph from behind her.

"It's already eight thirty in the morning, Mara and you still haven't woken up. Our first class is at nine!" Hermione told her, an annoyed look on her face. "Everyone else has been up for hours."

Mara rolled her eyes at Hermione's dramatic spiel. She quickly pulled on her cloak, and quickly ran a brush through her hair, groaning as it pulled on her head. Gritting her teeth, the brush refused to move anymore and so she dropped it, just keeping her long red hair down. Breena lay on the bed lazily, her eyes on Hermione's figure, who shifted back and forth from the cat's odd gaze.

Mara then raced out of the door, her wand in her hand. She raced down the stairs trying not to trip and could hear Hermione following her out. As she came into the common room, only a few students were left in the room.

Mara turned to Hermione with a sheepish grin. "Thanks for waking me up. I probably would've overslept."

Hermione looked surprised for a second before giving her a small smile. "You're welcome."

Mara grinned. "Do you know how to get to the Great Hall?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but her smile never left. "Harry showed me, actually." That didn't surprise Mara at all. He wanted to find the marauders map but if he couldn't, he told her he would build a new one. Mara all right knew that wasn't going to go well, seeing as he couldn't draw very well.

As Hermione led the way through the confusing twists and turns of the castle, Mara struggled to remember what floor she was on.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, the doors were wide open and Mara could hear chatter from the great hall as the kids at breakfast. With a bright smile, she ran in and quickly spotted the Gryffindor table. Looking down it, she spotted the messy flop of hair that was her brother and walked over to him before taking a seat next to him.

"What's up, brother?" Mara grinned. Harry was eating a piece of toast and raised an eyebrow at her question.

He swallowed his food before answering. "Eating breakfast." He raised an eyebrow at her grin. "They're giving out schedules, so you better hurry."

Mara spotted McGonagall only a table length away from them and quickly began taking from the feast in front of her to eat.

Harry rolled his eyes at her manners but it was nowhere near as bad as Ron's, who had been sitting across from him gorging himself on food. Ron's mouth was full but he kept on continuing to stuff it.

"First years." The group of five turned to face Professor McGonagall, a stern but pleasant look on her face.

She waved her wand and four pieces of parchment went into the hands of the first years. Mara surveyed over her schedule before tilting over to see Harry's. They were both identical.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall directed at them. Mara and Harry both turned to look at her. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to meet both of you and your familiars after your classes. I will escort you after, I believe its Defense against the dark arts."

Both nodded and Professor McGonagall left to give out more schedules. Turning back to their friends, Hermione had a frown on her face. "Familiars? Why would the Headmaster need to meet your familiars?"

Harry was the one who answered. "They don't mean the cat, owl or toad when you get your acceptance letters; those are pretty much like a companion or pet. Mara and I found out when we went to Diagon Alley to get our stuff that we got a Familiar Bond. It's different as its only with a magical animal and a witch or wizard. It's really rare."

Hermione frowned, pouting at not knowing this. "They didn't mention it anywhere in Hogwarts A History or any of the schoolbooks."

Harry winced, knowing why. "Well, magic like that is really rare and most pureblood families like to keep the information to themselves so books on Familiar Bonds are really rare and mostly kept within pureblood families."

Hermione looked affronted but before she could go on a rant, Mara intervened. "It's stupid, we know but there's nothing we can do about it. Harry brought his copy of it if you want to read it." Mara soothed.

Hermione frowned but was placated. "I would, thank you very much"

Harry inwardly sighed in relief. He didn't want another lecture on blood purity and the stupidity of it; he knew it was, he and Mara's lessons were torture.

Their Tutor had tried to convince both of them that muggleborns were less than purebloods and that didn't end well when Lily found out. Let's just say that guy won't be teaching ever again.

"Harry!" Neville was panting as he came running over to them, holding a copy of today's daily prophet in his hand. "You and Mara need to read this."

Mara frowned as Harry took the paper and immediately gave a loud groan. "What did I tell you?" He said, handing the paper over to his sister.

Mara grabbed a hold of the paper, turning to the front page. Her eyes widened in surprise.

'The-Girl-Who-Lived! First Familiar Bond in over a Century!'

Mara groaned, slapping her hand across her face as the paper was passed around to Hermione and Ron.

"Guess that explains the stares," Mara muttered, having already noticed multiple people staring at her and whispering.

Harry smirked. "No, that's normal. But you better tell your feline not to leak anymore of our secrets." He ducked as a piece of toast went flying at his head, hitting the wall behind him.

Mara grinned at him. "At least, Breena can actually pass for a cat, you're fire chicken is too flashy."

"Hey!" Harry pretended to be angry, giving her a grin back. As the two began to argue, both Ron and Hermione turned to Neville with wide eyes.

He gave them a sheepish grin. "Don't worry, they're always like this." Both Ron and Hermione gaped as a stray piece of bacon whacked him in the face and he tumbled off the bench.

Ron burst into laughter seeing Neville's stunned look while Hermione blinked her eyes in disbelief. The two siblings were still arguing as Neville got to his feet and with a loud sigh, grabbed a bowl of porridge and gestured for Ron to do the same next to Mara.

Ron raised an eyebrow but did so and with a heavy sigh, Neville dumped the contents of the bowl over Harry's head. Ron burst into laughter as he did the same with Mara.

Mara and Harry sat in shocked silence for a moment before turning to Neville, their faces red in anger.

"Neville!"

/

"Right or left, Harry?" Mara huffed in annoyance when they ran into another dead end. She was sure they were going to be late at this rate. After having to go clean up after having porridge dumped on them then trying to follow the scribbles that were Harry's map, they were lost.

Harry gave her a glare before looking down both halls. Hermione pointed down the right hallway. "Let's just ask Sir Nicholas. He's the Gryffindor ghost so he should help us." She told them and didn't wait for a response, heading down the hallway where she spotted the ghost.

Mara rolled her eyes but followed behind and Harry heaved a sigh and turned to the remaining two boys in the group. Ron was staring at one of the paintings while Neville nervously watched the two girls stalk down the hallway. Harry made sure to grab Ron's attention and then head down the hallway.

When they arrived, Hermione was already speaking to the long-dead man, Mara at her side. He grinned happily at them. "The Transfiguration classroom is down this hallway and two rights, I will show you there myself!" He claimed loudly.

Only Mara's sigh of relief stopped Harry from declining the help, his stubbornness getting better of him. He sighed and relented as Nearly Headless Nick showed them how to get to their classroom.

Mara happily followed him, she was starting to think all the ghosts were just unhelpful but it was just peeves it seemed. They had met him not too long ago where he tried to lead them the wrong way. Harry managed to figure out where he was leading them and turned them around where Peeves whined that he would never play a trick on them. Of course, Poltergeists are known for that so it pretty much rebounded off their heads but when Neville pointed it out, Peeves proceeded to drop a wastebasket on his head.

Mara sighed relief as she pushed her way into the classroom, waving goodbye to Nick. She hoped classes would be easier to find once they got used to the place. Harry and Neville sat next to each on the nearest desk, Ron on the other side of Harry.

Mara sat next to her new bushy-haired friend, Hermione, Lavender Brown on Hermione's other side. Mara glanced around the class, noticing both Gryffindor and Slytherins. She could spot Draco Malfoy in the back sitting next to a tan-skinned boy who looked foreign. She could spot a few other faces but no names came to mind, She saw a brown-haired girl in the back sitting by herself, she couldn't remember her name but she was the first Gryffindor in the sorting. Mara turned back to the front.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, a stern look on her face and waited for the students to quiet. Mara saw two students whispering to each other in the back, Seamus, and Dean if she remembered correctly.

Mara could immediately tell why Professor McGonagall was her dad's favorite teacher when the Professor immediately lifted her wand and the desk turned into a bright pink pig. Mara noticed a distinct lack of things on the desk, prompting her to think this was planned.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She told them, her eyes staring each of them down. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

When it was clear she had their attention, she continued on. "There are four types of Transfiguration. Transformation, Untransfiguration, Vanishment, and Conjuration. Who can describe Transformation?"

Of course, Hermione's hand went straight into the air with an eager look on her face. When McGonagall pointed to her, she answered as if talking from a book. "Transformation is a branch of Transfiguration that focuses on magic that transforms, alters or deforms the intended target in any way."

"5 points to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall nodded."This is the first of Transfiguration you will learn. There are three sub-types of Transformation but you will focus on the most basic spell first." She held up a gleaming piece of metal with a sharp pointy end. "You will turn a match into a needle."

There are slight murmurs but they quickly silenced from a look by the Professor. "First, you need to understand that Transfiguration can be very dangerous if not properly executed."

She showed them a formula which they all copied down and explained the proper way to perform transfiguration. Then she told them about the limitations and dangers of Transfiguration.

Such as Human Transfiguration and how they don't retain their intelligence if transformed into an object or animal. Also the danger of unfinished transfiguration or partial transfiguration. Then she let them practice the spell itself, giving each a match.

"The spell is Conmutocus. Pronounced kon-moo-TOH-kus. The wand movement is just a straight jab at the match but makes sure to visualize the match transforming into the needle. Like this? Conmutocus."

She held up the needle to show everyone and then gestured for them to try.

It was a lot harder than Mara thought it would be. She frowned when her first couple tries did nothing. She remembered her dad teaching her about Transfiguration and it was all about intent and visualization, very precise.

Taking a calming breath, she imagined the match in her mind and imagined what it would look like turning into a sharp, silver needle. With the visualization in her mind, she tried the spell again.

She opened her eyes and saw it was silver but still a match. The only thing that changed was the color. Frowning, she looked over at Hermione who was having better luck.

Hermione's lips were pursed in pure concentration as she said the spell. Her match was almost there, silver and pointy but the eye at the top was missing.

Mara gave a sigh and continued working to try and fix it, though she could tell Neville wasn't having any luck at all.

By the end of the lesson, Mara finally managed to do it but it still wasn't perfect. Hermione managed to get the closest but was still lacking the eye but that earned them another 5 points. A few others were good though Mara spotted the brown-haired Gryffindor girl in the back, who had a full needle on her desk.

Professor McGonagall told them to practice the spell and gave them reading in their book along with note-taking. After that, they were dismissed.

Meeting up with her brother, Mara felt tired from the lesson. That was probably because she wasn't used to using so much of her magic. They only had fifteen minutes to get to Charms though.

Charms was an interesting class, Mara thought. Professor Flitwick was tiny and had to stand on piles of books to see over his desk. When he took roll call with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws, he stopped at Mara's name and fell over his desk. Mara's face was red for the rest of the class.

Professor Flitwick got them started on theory and dangers of Charms immediately before explaining their first charm, the wand-lighting charm, and its counter charm.

"Try it now, hold up your wand and say very clearly, Lumos!" Mara had practiced this spell with Harry on their practice wands when they were younger so she knew she could do it but it might be harder.

Much to her surprise, as she spoke it aloud, her wand immediately lit up in a glow. With a huge smile, she turned to Hermione to celebrate only to see her frowning at Mara's lit wand. Hermione noticed her looking and gave her a smile which looked a bit forced to Mara and focusing on her wand, performing it only in a few tries. Hermione gave her a smile when Mara complimented this but it looked a bit smug.

Harry performed it next, after three or four tries and then a few others. Mara saw Harry helping Neville out but they didn't seem to be having much luck at all. Mara smiled at Hermione who looked a bit bothered. As they still had twenty minutes left in the class, Mara looked through her book. Taking a deep breath, she muttered under her breath "Lumos Solem!"

Nothing happened until she tried a few more times and suddenly a narrow beam of light shot out of her wand nearly blinding her. She grinned happily as she felt the slight warmth from the spell.

"Oh my!" Flitwick looked absolutely amazed as he saw the light from her wand.

Mara proudly grinned before waving her wand and muttering "Nox." The lighting flickered but didn't turn out and she frowned before muttering it again and this time, the light from her wand snuffed out.

With a huge smile, she turned to Hermione only to see her frowning, her arms crossed. Mara blinked in confusion.

"Can anyone tell me what spell Miss Potter just performed?" Flitwick excitedly asked. Hermione's hand went straight into the air and Mara could spot a few Ravenclaw's also raising their hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he smiled at her.

"Lumos Solem. It conjures a focused, bright light similar to Lumos." Hermione quickly rattled off.

"5 points to Gryffindor. You are correct, Miss Granger. That spell was Lumos Solem and it also provides a slight warmth which as we know, Lumos does not. 15 points to Gryffindor for brilliant charm work, Miss Potter." He looked absolutely delighted with her and Mara blushed as he moved away and began to teach them Nox as well.

Charms were Mara's favorite class and she suddenly understood why Professor Flitwick was her mum's favorite teacher.

The defense was boring. With the overpowering smell of garlic and the many rumors about his travels in Romania and fighting Vampires, She really had expected more from the Professor. When someone had asked the stuttering professor about his turban, he told them he got it as a thank you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie by an African Prince.

Mara was pretty sure it wasn't true. He couldn't even face his own shadow let alone a vampire. When Seamus had asked about the battle, Quirrel went pink and started talking about how quick fall was coming in.

He started his lessons talking about some of the dangerous creatures that lurked in the world. Unfortunately, their first class was about Gnomes which wasn't all that exciting but Ron seemingly knew a lot about this particular subject.

Harry was just as disappointed, she could tell by his face. The defense had been the class he was looking forward to the most.

When they entered the Great Hall for Lunch, Professor McGonagall approached them to take them to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Mara didn't even have to call to Breena as she was waiting for them at the entrance of the Great hall. She merely flickered her tail at Mara's questioning look.

'We share a bond, silly girl. If you need me, I am there.'

It seemed the same thing happened to Harry for Aura wasn't too far behind, giving a bright chirp as she landed on his shoulder.

Mara picked up Breena and followed the Professor.

Harry had been sketching the way to the office but Professor McGonagall didn't mention it.

Upon reaching a gargoyle, she muttered "Cockroach Clusters." And the passageway appeared.

They moved into the staircase and she nodded to them once before turning back down the hall. "Do you think he'll give us lunch?" Mara joked.

Harry rolled his eyes as he continued up the spiral staircase and opened the wooden door at the top.

The Headmaster's office was strange, they could see all kinds of portraits on the walls, mostly old men sleeping. Trinkets lay around the room and a staircase at the very back of the room which she guessed was his quarters.

The Headmaster sat the wooden desk in the middle, a smile on his face, his blue eyes twinkling. He was old and thin with a long face; his nose was crooked and looked as if it had been broken a few times. He wore bright purple robes with a bright purple pointy hat on top.

Looking at Harry, she noticed his eyes were drawn to an old patchy hat. It took a second before she realized it was the sorting hat.

"Please, come in, come in, Have a seat." He smiled at them brightly.

Mara took a seat and settled Breena into her lap; Harry took the chair next to her, aura shuffling on his shoulder a bit.

"Lunch should be here at any moment now, would you like a sherbet lemon? I'm quite fond of them myself."

They both shook their heads and the headmaster chuckled before speaking a moment later. "Do either of you remember having to register your familiars at the ministry?

Both of the twins nodded but Harry spoke first. "Mum and Dad took us. They needed to be registered to prevent for their protection. The headmaster is required to perform a spell to check if our bond is real."

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles, giving him a smile. "That is correct though it is curious she would mention the spell."

Harry didn't answer as the two stared at one another. Finally, Dumbledore turned to Mara.

Mara sheepishly grinned as his gaze settled on Breena who stared at him calmly. "I assume this is the Familiar you spoke of, Miss Potter?"

Mara nodded nervously as he surveyed them before giving them a smile. "Don't worry, the spell Mr. Potter spoke of is harmless, it will not hurt you or your familiar."

He raised his wand and quickly moved it in a confusing pattern before staring at the two of them. Mara couldn't see anything of what he was staring at but Harry's eyes got wide as he stared.

The Headmaster lowered his wand and gave them a bright smile. "Well, you do indeed have a Familiar bond with this lovely animal. She is such an unusual coloring, reminds me of a white tiger but smaller. I don't believe I know what magical animal she is."

Mara went to answer but stopped. She could feel a reluctance to answer but it wasn't her own. Something was telling her not to say anything. Her eyes moved to her lap.

Breena flicked her tail, her eyes narrowed on the old man. She wasn't saying anything and could feel the mistrust coming from her towards Dumbledore. From the way Harry was trying to sit perfectly still, Aura must be having the same issue. Aura's eyes hadn't left Dumbledore since they came in.

He smiled at them, unaffected by the hostility from the two familiars but once it was clear Mara wasn't going to say anything, He turned to harry and performed the same spell. Mara was surprised as she saw what Harry saw on her.

There was a soft green glow around Harry and a green line connecting from his chest to Aura. It was really pretty.

It faded and the Headmaster nodded. "Well, that settles that. You both have Familiar Bonds. Am I correct in assuming your familiar is a Phoenix, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked in surprise. He nodded once and Dumbledore smiled. "I have a familiar of my own, Fawkes is a Fire Phoenix. I don't think I've seen a phoenix with such strange coloring before."

Aura had healed enough that her feathers had turned bright gold and yellow, with a slight tint of Orange. Her long tail feathers were still growing and she was still quite small. Her golden eyes stared directly at Dumbledore without blinking.

Breena was on edge the entire meeting, that much Mara figured out from the intense feelings she was getting from her. Two house elves came with lunch and they ate in relative silence, the Headmaster only asking them questions about their classes, giving them advice. He gave them some tips for navigating the hallways and then sent them off.

Breena didn't calm down, following being Mara very closely and though she did leave, Mara could feel her presence still. She was keeping an eye on her but Breena didn't speak at all for the rest of the day. From the uncomfortable look on Harry's face, Aura was much of the same.

/

Parvarti and Lavender were giggling in their beds as the girls were all surrounded. Mara slipped her glance to the closed bed. It had been closed since she got in here. Peyton Bell, she remembered from the plaques outside their door.

She hadn't made any attempts to converse with any of the other girls yet but maybe she was just shy. she was the only one who transformed her needle too. She was really mysterious.

Mara eyed Breena, who lay at the end of her bed, her favorite place. Sometimes she would wake up to find Breena asleep on her chest which was always a nice, furry surprise.

Mara sighed as she watched Hermione enter her bed with a determined look. She had finished her homework before any of them when a study hall came around before dinner but there seemed to be new tension between Hermione and herself that she couldn't figure out.

Ever since Charms, Hermione has been really weird around her. Mara had a theory but she didn't want to bring it up to Hermione.

Mara sighed again before something furry rubbed against her hand. Breena rubbed against her hand, making a purring sound.

'You need to sleep, girl.' Breena told her, her amber eyes staring into Mara's hazel ones. 'Enough worrying.'

Mara nodded. "Why were you so on edge around the headmaster today, Breena?"

Breena made a noise similar to a snort before curling up in her lap. 'I am much more than a pet, Mara. I am your protector and your partner. It is my job to protect you from anything I deem a threat."

Mara frowned ignoring that Breena just read her mind. "Protect me from what? The Headmaster was just being friendly, he was doing his job."

"Perhaps, but It is my responsibility to keep you safe.'

Mara frowned in frustration. She wasn't getting any real answers. "Safe from what, Breena?"

Breena didn't answer, simply drifted off to sleep. Mara sighed, her hand automatically running across Breena's fur as she purred.

Already their bond had grown stronger, Mara could even feel some emotions coming from Breena. With time, Harry told her they would be able to share empathy with their familiars and even take on characteristics of whatever Breena is.

Mara grabbed ahold of the journal she had recieved from Emilia.

Opening it and grabbing a never-ending quill, she began to write to her parents.


	9. Selcouth: Chapter Seven

It got easier after the first day for Harry. After exploring in the morning, he would head down to the great hall for breakfast. Neville would usually meet him there with a grin while Ron would drag himself down a little while after. Hermione and Mara wouldn't arrive until later, Hermione usually looking disgruntled as she did so. Mara, of course, was not a morning person and usually arrived at the great hall looking like a zombie.

By the time of their first class, she usually woke up though. They learned that they pretty much had the same schedule every week. On Mondays, they had Double Transfiguration first thing with the Slytherins. Then Charms with the Ravenclaws later in the day. While Harry liked both of the classes well enough, Mara really proved her efficiency with Charms. She couldn't explain it but Ron swore to them that he saw her eyes glow.

Of course, whenever the subject was brought up, Hermione suddenly had her nose in a book or decided to head to the library, after she had found it the first day. Harry thought maybe she and Mara were having a row or something but decided not to pry. Girls can be scary when they are mad.

Defense against the dark arts was the biggest disappointment. Professor Quirrell was a stuttering mess whenever he spoke. Harry, annoyed at the lack of actual teaching, decided he would self-study defense this year. Though they did learn more about dark creatures and how to deal with them which was useful. Too bad they couldn't understand him most of the time.

On Tuesday, they had History of Magic which was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost who went to class one morning and left his body behind. All he seemed to talk about was the Goblin War and his voice was so boring doing it, most of the students just fell asleep beside Hermione of course who made sure to take extensive notes. She was annoyed when she noticed everyone else fell asleep.

"You have to admit, it's really boring, Hermione." Mara had tried to reason with her but Hermione didn't seem to care. She huffed and went back to the library. Her attitude was confusing because she was so different on the train with Harry. He thought maybe she was trying to prove herself but why be so rude to them about it?

Something else Harry noticed about Hermione was that she took everything said in books literally. She didn't mention anything to do with the Girl-who-lived title after the argument on the train but she was constantly quoting books she had read which made him wonder how she remembered it all. It was like she memorized them.

Herbology went well, probably because it was the only thing Neville had confidence in. Professor Sprout was a plump woman with a bright cheerful face and a kind disposition.

"Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi."

She had led them to one of the many greenhouses where she showed them small green bushed with bright yellow thorns on them.

They learned about the spiky bush and how to destroy them and prevent them and then sent on their way.

They had astronomy at midnight on Wednesday. They were led up to the Astronomy tower, yawning and met their professor, Aurora Sinistra who was rather enthusiastic about the stars and planets. She taught them a bit before letting them go.

But the week was almost over, Harry thought, as he ate breakfast on Friday morning.

He had finished memorizing most of the school, the way to their classes and such and had drawn out a rather good map but due to the changing staircases, it was a rather poor way to get around, he admitted, eating a piece of bacon. He really wished he could find the marauders map.

"Morning, Harry." Harry awoke from his thoughts as Neville sat across from him, giving a loud yawn. Harry gave him a grin.

"Morning, Nev."

"What classes do we have today?" Neville yawned, piling his plate with food. Harry frowned. "Double Potions with the Slytherins."

Neville's eyes went wide as he gulped loudly. "O-oh."

Harry grimaced. He already knew that Snape was going to hate him, his dad already told him that but he hoped that Snape's friendship with his mother would at least curb some of the hatred. He also worried that Snape would pick on Mara because of her celebrity status though it hadn't been much of a problem.

Stares and Whispers mostly but nobody had directly spoken to Mara. Overall, it was a pretty good first week; Harry thought, despite some setbacks.

He was halfway through his breakfast when Hermione sat on the bench with a huff and an annoyed look. Mara sat beside her, groaning. He raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Something wrong?" He almost regretted asking when Hermione turned her glare on him. He raised his hands up in surrender and her face softened. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just…stressed." She sighed.

Before he could ask anything more, Ron was at the table and filling his plate with food. The four friends all grimaced as he stuffed his face.

"Honestly, Ronald. Didn't anyone teach you manners?" She huffed. As he murmured a reply that none of them could understand through his full mouth, Harry turned to Neville who looking paler than normal.

"What's wrong, Nev?" Harry asked, slightly concerned. It wasn't new that Neville was afraid or anxious about things but he hoped getting away from his grandmother would help him.

Neville flushed with the stares of Harry, Mara, and Hermione him. "I...uh...Well, I've heard that Professor Snape really hates Gryffindor and when I mess up, I could cause us a lot of house points." He muttered, his face turning glum.

Mara frowned. "You'll only mess up if you think you will, Neville. It's a self-defeatists attitude." She looked over at Harry to make sure she said that right and he rolled his eyes, giving a slight nod.

"But I couldn't even do most of the lessons. I couldn't change my match at all. Maybe I am a squib." He frowned, his self-doubt taking over.

Harry grinned. "We know you're not a squib, Neville. Remember Mara's ninth birthday party?"

Mara burst into giggles while Neville blushed.

"What happened at the party?" Ron asked, curious, finished with his breakfast. Hermione looked intrigued too.

Mara burst into more giggles so Harry explained. "Well, that was the last party where reporters were allowed. There was this one reporter, Rita Skeeter, she was crowding the three of us and started asking some really cruel questions and Neville got really mad because the next thing I knew, there's a burst of magic from Neville and the cake exploded all over the guests."

Mara quieted her giggles enough to tell them "I had frosting in my hair for two days after."

"It was an accident!" Neville protested, his face pink as they all laughed.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Hermione inquired curiously. Mara frowned thinking back. "Well, our mum's were best friends so I think we've just always known each other. Mum says she and Nev's mum used to set up play dates before..." She trailed off and her eyes flickered to her plate.

Hermione opened her mouth to inquire but Harry quickly shook his head as Neville looked at his plate, his face unreadable.

Hermione dropped the line of questioning.

Hermione looked a bit freaked out when hundreds of owls came flying into the great hall, delivering mail. Having grown used to this, the other four weren't really affected but a lot of the muggleborns were confused about their mail delivery system.

Sophie Roper had screamed on the first day and Dean Thomas has cursed when Ron's old owl crashed into the breakfast table.

Harry quickly spotted his mum's brown spectacled owl and the letter tied to its leg. It quickly landed neatly on Mara's shoulder and held out its leg expectantly. Mara smiled and gave the letter to harry to read before feeding the bird some bacon.

Harry read the letter quietly.

 _Dear Harry and Mara,_

 _We're so proud that you both got sorted into Gryffindor. Your father is over the moon but we would've been happy with any house. I am a bit disappointed that I only got a letter once this week from your sister, Harry. You haven't written at all or used your journal._

Harry winced as he could feel the irritation from just her written words.

 _Don't worry about Professor Snape. We had our differences but he is a good person deep down. I am surprised he is a professor though, he never really liked teaching but I guess things change. How are you two doing in your classes? You've both been doing your homework right? I will not hesitate to send you a_ howler _if I find out you haven't been keeping up on it._

 _I miss you both so much. The house is so much emptier with you gone. I barely managed to keep Tilly from sending you a care package. She misses you both so much._

 _Please write to me or your father when you can. We miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother_

Harry smiled as he made a mental note to write to his mother that night. He frowned, as he didn't want to send Aura to deliver letters, seeing as she was so young and still healing from her injuries. His eyes lit up as he remembered the journal he got from Emilia. He had been so busy the first week he completely forgot about it. He made a mental note to write in the journal later tonight.

/

Harry wasn't surprised to find out that Professor Snape hated him as much as he thought he would but it was disappointing.

If it wasn't for the dungeons being cold by themselves, Snape's attitude made it even colder.

Of course, Harry already had a short temper so when he tried to embarrass his sister, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Our new celebrity." Snape had glowered down at Mara who only shrunk in her seat to hide from his piercing gaze. Snape's beginning speech shut up the room but more out of fear than respect, unlike McGonagall who definitely had the latter.

"Potter!" This time Snape had directed his anger at him. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry was pretty sure this was not a first-year question but he did know that wormwood was normally used only in sleeping potions.

"A sleeping potion, sir." He answered, not entirely confident but not willing to give Snape the satisfaction. As Snape glowered down at him, Harry began to think that his dad was right; Snape really was a greasy git.

It also didn't help that from beside him, Hermione's arm was raised into the air so high, she was almost lifted off her seat.

Snape sneered before turning to Mara. "Miss Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Mara's eyes went wide with panic, her eyes traveling everywhere. "Well?" Snape snapped at her.

"The ingredient cabinet?" Mara answered, giving a panicked smile. Several people snickered from behind them.

Harry nearly facepalmed on the desk. Snape gave them a snarl. "A point from Gryffindor for your cheek, girl." He turned back to Harry, looking even angrier than before and Harry silently cursed Mara's loud mouth.

"Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He snarled.

Hermione stood up at this, her arm stretched to the ceiling as high as it could go.

Harry faltered at this. He certainly didn't know but wolfsbane was mainly used in the Wolfsbane potion he knew, thanks to his Uncle moony. They weren't even supposed to learn about that until the third year, Harry thought angrily. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mara's flushed face and her sinking into her seat. Harry felt his temper rise.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered but his anger got the better of him as he bit out "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Snape's eyes turned darker as he growled. He could hear a few people laughing and Seamus winked at him from across the room. Mara's lips pressed together to prevent a smile.

"Sit down." He snapped at the flushed Hermione who immediately obeyed. "Another point for your cheek, Potter and for your information, asphodel and wormwood indeed make a sleeping potion but it is so powerful it is known as the draught of living death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite. Copy that down, all of you!" He snapped before storming away.

Things didn't improve from there when they were put into partners; Harry luckily got Ron while Mara sat with Neville. Harry and Ron managed to get the potion done, trying to ignore Snape's constantly berating but he mostly saved that for Mara and Neville, who were both getting more and more nervous as it went on.

"Wait, don't add the quills yet." Harry heard Mara hiss quietly next to them. Harry looked from the corner of his eye as Mara prevented what could've been a disaster. Both she and Neville looked stressed. It wasn't long until he heard yet another commotion.

"Idiots!" Snape growled as he stalked to Mara and Neville's cauldron which wasn't the right color at all. "Wrong! Too many dried nettles and snake fangs and your potion turns toxic! It's unusable!" He growled.

He quickly flicked his wand and their potion vanished and both Mara and Neville stood there looking near tears.

"You, Potter!" Both he and Mara jumped but Snape's angry gaze landed on Harry. "Why didn't you tell them they added too much? Thought it would make you look good if they got it wrong? That's another point you lost for Gryffindor. Three you and your sister have lost for Gryffindor just today."

Harry was about to retort, his mind only focused on the unfairness of the situation and his sister's watering eyes when Ron kicked him from behind their stools.

He shot Harry a warning look. "Don't. Snape can be would real nasty, my brothers told me." Harry relented but the rest of the ten minutes of class, Harry refused to do anything but glare at Snape and shoot worrying looks at his sister.

As they left the dungeons, both Mara and Neville's spirits seemed to be drained. Harry sighed before dragging his sister and friend towards Hagrid's hut. He had sent them a letter earlier in the week asking them to come over. Hermione declined, instead deciding to head to the library.

Their spirits lifted the farther they were from the dungeons and soon Mara was excitedly chatting to them as they headed to Hagrid's Hut.

Hagrid lived on the edge of the forbidden forest and when they knocked on the door, there were scrambling noises and loud barking before Hagrid opened the door with a large smile.

"Back, Fang." But Fang dashed out into the open and into Mara who laughed happily as she played with the boarhound.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'How can you play with that mangy beast?' He heard from behind him and blinked at the sudden arrival of Breena.

He felt happiness rise in his chest and looked at the trees and quickly spotted Aura with her golden feathers. She gracefully few off the trees and landed on his shoulder, quickly nuzzling his neck.

She sent him pictures of the forest and he grinned before turning to Hagrid who looked intrigued by the new arrivals.

"I don't think I've ever seen any of them around before, they yours?" He asked. Breena flicked her tail as Hagrid cooed her forward. Both Harry and Mara were surprised when she immediately did so, rubbing around his ankles.

"Well, she's certainly friendly." Hagrid chuckled. "Well come on in, all of ya."

Harry looked at Neville who glumly followed him inside.

As the group settled themselves inside the cozy hut, Hagrid gave them a plate of rock cakes and a large teapot of watery tea. "This is Ron and Neville." Harry pointed out.

Hagrid scrutinized Neville for a second before nodding. "Longbottom, eh? I remember your folks well, Frank loved talking to me about creatures and Alice and Lily were always tied to the hip." Neville looked delighted to hear about his parents and Harry grinned.

When they told him about the lesson with Snape, he brushed it off and refused to comment, not meeting Mara or Harry's eyes.

The meeting went well except for when Harry spotted a newspaper with the large headline "GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST" which made Harry nearly drop the paper out of shock.

Nobody had ever broken into Gringotts and as he read it, he wondered why someone would break in on his and Mara's birthday and leave empty-handed. He also wondered why Hagrid still had the paper from July 31st laying out in the open.

"Harry?" He passed the paper to Mara as Hagrid and Ron talked about his brother, Charlie and his work with dragons.

"I've always wanted a dragon, amazing creatures they are. But with the laws..." Hagrid grumbled.

Ron nodded understandingly. Harry shared a look with Mara as he could tell they were both thinkings of whom on earth could possibly break into Gringotts without getting caught.

"Hagrid, do you know anything about this break-in?" Harry asked. Hagrid pointedly avoided his eyes as he offered Neville another rock cake, which he politely declined.

They walked back to the castle for dinner later, with no answers but knowing that Hagrid knew something about the break-in. Mara sent him a warning look before they left and he got the message.

Leave it alone.

But Harry's eyes strayed to the newspaper one more time before they walked away, something weighing him down and he was pretty sure it wasn't the rock cakes he stuck in his pockets.


	10. Selcouth: Chapter Eight

"You've been quiet, Draco. Something the matter?" Draco Malfoy schooled his features into an emotionless mask as he turned to look at his best friend. Blaise Zabini smirked at him, his head held firmly in his hand as he stared calculatingly at Draco.

"I don't know what you mean, Blaise." Blaise's smirk widened before motioning to the Gryffindor Table. "Didn't Lord Malfoy want you to befriend the two Potters? If I remember his words were 'they will be very powerful alias to have in the future'." Blaise mocked his father as Draco narrowed his eyes.

"He's not what I expected." Draco admitted, looking at his breakfast. It was lucky that it was still early and most of the first year Slytherins were done or hadn't arrived yet.

Blaise gave him an intrigued look. "What did you expect?"

Draco frowned. "He was well versed on pureblood laws and even the unspoken rules between the sacred twenty eight. He referred to me as my proper title."

Blaise smirked sending a glance to the Gryffindor table. "How Slytherin of him."

Draco smirked. "He could've been in Slytherin. The girl who lived though-"Draco's lip curled as he thought of her. "Gryffindor." He spat it like a curse word.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps there is more to her than you think. Either way, you still need them on your side."

Draco frowned. "This might be harder than I thought. With Lord Potter and Lord Black between them, they most likely already think badly of House Malfoy."

Blaise smirked. "Lord Black is Heir Potter's godfather right? He may have been a Gryffindor but he was still a black, it's probably where he learned the pureblood customs."

Draco nodded before heaving a light sigh. "I just have to bide my time. Wait for the perfect moment."

From the corner of his eye, Draco spotted an icy blonde and smirked. "Greengrass." He acknowledged to the blonde first year who sat at the table not too far from where they were.

Her icy blue eyes turned on him and revealed no emotion. He could see she had already begun learning occlumency, with how closed off her emotions were.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Nott." She nodded before turning to her breakfast, her back stiff. Draco turned to see Theodore Nott had sat down next to Blaise already, giving them an unreadable look.

"Theo." Blaise grinned at him and Theodore rolled his eyes but Draco could see he was nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" Draco demanded.

Theodore's eyes widened before he muttered "Flying class is this afternoon."

Blaise nodded understandingly while Draco rolled his eyes. "You've been on a broom before, Theo. It's no different."

Theo winced. "Yes but only because father forced me."I hate flying."

"Speaking of your father, Theo." Blaise smirked as they spotted a large eagle owl flying towards them. Theo ducked as it swooped right over them before landing angrily on the table, giving Theo an angry look.

It held out its leg and Theo gulped before reaching out for it. He hesitantly untied it and let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed the letter but the owl gave a loud shriek before biting the closest body part. In only a second it took off leaving the Slytherin table behind.

Theo cursed as he held his bleeding finger. "Bloody bird." He opened his letter as both Draco and Blaise smirked in amusement.

"Malice really hates you, doesn't she?" Blaise grinned at him. "Any news?"

Theo shook his head. "Just how I'm a massive disappointment and if I don't get top of the year, I'll bring shame upon my family so you know the usual." Theo shrugged.

"Harsh." Blaise commented with a smirk. Theodore dug into his breakfast, ignoring Blaise's comments.

"That's Lord Nott for you." Draco smirked before turning to Blaise with a raised eyebrow. "And how did Lady Zabini take to having her beloved son sorted into Slytherin?"

Blaise grinned before giving a mini bow from where he was sitting. "Oh, how proud I am of my heir, it is such an honor to have birthed such an amazing child. A prodigy already."

Draco scoffed. "How'd she really take it?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, giving a sigh but amusement still colored his eyes. "She is decorating her newest wedding in silver and green in my honor."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Isn't this her seventh?"

Blaise gave a quiet snort. "Seventh this year maybe." He told him, picking at his food. His eyes lit up and a smirk came on his face as he spotted something behind Draco's back. "Looks like your Golden Twins have finally graced the great hall with their presence this morning. Looks like a rough night."

Draco didn't acknowledge him but his eyes lit up as he slightly turned to keep an eye on the twins as they sat at breakfast but not enough to make it obvious.

"Draco." A voice purred and Draco barely managed to keep his face straight as he turned to the delightful new arrival. "Parkinson." Blaise acknowledge with a nod, attempting to keep the smirk off his face. Pansy leapt to sit next to the blonde haired Malfoy and gave a smug grin to Daphne who rolled her eyes as Tracey Davis sat next to her. The two girls behind her, Millicent Bulstode who Draco was pretty sure had the blood of a troll in her and a smaller girl with black hair and glasses.

"Bulstode." He acknowledge as Pansy grabbed onto his arm with a smirk. His eyes narrowed at the girl. "You're the muggleborn." He sneered.

Draco winced as Pansy's manicured nails dug into his hand. She glared at him. "Not in public, Draco. She's half blood out here."

He nodded, his face going blank once again. "I suppose you took her under your wing."

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Professor Snape's orders. Slytherin House remains united outside of the common room. Despite her blood," Pansy sneered at the girl, who had meekly sat beside them. "She is Slytherin. We protect our own."

Draco let a subtle smirk grace his lips as he exchanged a look with Blaise. So Pansy did in fact have some Slytherin traits. He gave a bored sigh. "I'm leaving, Blaise, Theo." He stood up, nodding to Crabbe and Goyle who were both waiting for his orders. The goons never had a thought of their own.

He gave Blaise's amused smirk one last sneer before stalking out of the Great hall.

/

"Nev, you'll be fine. It's just flying." Harry told him, exasperated as they sat at breakfast that morning.

Neville was even more worried that usual. Mara smiled at him reassuringly. "We'll all be there, Nev. There's nothing to worry about. Hermione's been up studying all morning for it."

True to her word, they looked at the frazzled Hermione who was reading Quidditch through the ages in one hand and spooning porridge into her mouth in the other. She didn't even seem to notice them staring.

"I hope she doesn't drip porridge onto the book." Neville said with a deadpanned look. Harry grinned as Neville's shoulders relaxed a little.

Mara smiled at him. "I told you, we'll be right there with you. I'm good on a broom and Harry's even better, which reminds me," She grinned as she turned to Harry, who sighed already knowing what she was going to say. "You need to try out for the team, Harry."

Harry frowned. "Mara, you know I just like flying, Quidditch is a hassle."

Two loud gasps had Harry wincing, rethinking his wording.

As Ron started sputtering, Mara gave him a glare as she started "Harry James Potter, How dare you!"

Harry rolled his eyes, shoving a bite of a crepe in his mouth to keep from responding.

"Hey, it's the mail!" A Gryffindor down the railing interrupted Mara's rant.

Thankful for the distraction, harry finished up his breakfast as he watched an owl land on the table next to Neville. Neville nervously grabbed the letter and small package from the bird and it took off. He opened it cautiously and frowned as he took out a small clear orb.

"A rememberall?" Neville questioned. He frowned even harder when it began to emit a bright red smoke inside the ball.

"What's a rememberall?" The four friends nearly jumped as Hermione interjected into the conversation, her eyes shining with curiosity and interest.

Ron recovered first before responding "It lets you know when you've forgotten something, that's why it turns red. Only problem is, it doesn't tell you what you've forgotten."

Hermione frowned as Neville pondered what he could have forgotten. "That's not very efficient."

Harry and Mara both nodded in agreement before Harry turned to her with an amused smile. "Learn anything about flying from your books?"

Hermione pouted, slouching back into her seat. "Not really, it's all theoretical and not practical." She bit her lip as she worried. "It's not very helpful at all. What if I fall? Aren't brooms super uncomfortable anyway?"

Ron looked at her in surprise. "Of course not! Why would they be?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "In the muggle world, Ron, they don't have magic to create invisible seats and straps to keep you in."

Hermione jumped up. "What?" her eyes flittered from Ron and Mara who both grinned.

"Its chapter sixteen, I think." Harry told her, giving her an amused smile as she immediately jumped back into her book. "It won't teach you the spells but It'll give you enough of an idea. It's perfectly safe."

"Oh, Hey Ron, Hermione when is your birthday?" Mara grinned, her excitement showing on her face. "I figured out the perfect presents and I never miss a birthday so when are they so I can plan for it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "She's not kidding. She knows all of our house elves birthdays and bakes them a cake every year without fail. Even though she ends up burning it every year."

Mara shot him a dirty look before shooting her friends a hopeful look.

Ron luckily swallowed his food before answering, his ears now pink. "You don't have to get me anything."

Harry shook his head. "Don't bother, mate. Either you tell her or she'll write your mother."

Ron paled a bit but looking at the scarily happy face on Mara and the look of defeat on Harry's face, he reluctantly answered "March 1st."

"Perfect." Mara hissed out, her eyes gleaming brightly. Harry and Ron both grimaced at her scary face. "Hermione?" she asked the frizzy haired girl.

Hermione didn't look up as she told them "September 19th."

Mara froze. "Wait, that's next week. I only have a week!" She panicked turning to Harry. Harry sighed. "We have mail order, Mara."

She relaxed before nodding.

"I can't remember!" Neville shouted, his face falling into the hardwood of the table as he gave up. "Nev, you okay mate?" Harry asked slightly concerned.

He muttered something but it was muffled from the table. Harry and Mara glanced at one another before shrugging.

"Well, we need to get to class, we've got Charms first." Harry grumbled. Mara grinned, affectionately patting her brother on the head before taking off laughing as he growled at her.

"Come on, Nev." He said, trying to pull Neville out of his seat. Neville whined. "But Harry, I don't know what I forgot."

Harry rolled his eyes, Ron and Hermione following them as well, though Hermione was still reading her book, not taking her eyes off of it and Ron had clearly stuffed some leftover food in his mouth before following.

Harry sighed. His friends were a lot of work.

/

"Everyone hurry up and stand by a broom!" Madam Hooch was a fierce woman with short grey hair and yellow eyes that she narrowed on each of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years as they passed to stand by one of the twenty brooms laid out.

Harry stood opposite of Draco Malfoy with Ron and Neville beside him. Mara and Hermione were beside Neville and he recognized a few other Gryffindor, his roommates, Dean and Seamus and a few of the Gryffindor girls, Lavender and Parvarti and the quiet brown haired girl he thought was named Sophie. The stunning aloof girl from Gryffindor that Mara told him about was the farthest down the line, her eyes focused and straight ahead.

On the Slytherin side, he recognized Malfoy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle, a foreign looking boy who was the last in the sorting ceremony, a dark haired boy with a sinister look on his face, and another boy. He spotted Daphne Greengrass, a girl who had quickly earned her title as Ice Queen of the first years. Looking at her perfect posture and ice cold gaze, he was positive it was a perfect fit. There was another girl beside Daphne with brown hair and a pleased look.

The Girl named Pansy who often teased other students in the hallways, surrounded by a large beefy girl and a small meek girl with glasses.

Harry looked distastefully at the broom at his feet, it was not taken care of and it looked like it would fall apart any second. His dad was right, school brooms are terrible.

"Now stick out your right hand over your broom!" Madam Hooch narrowed her eyes at them. "And say "Up!"

Harry had no trouble as he stuck his right hand out and called out "Up!" the broom shot into his hand, as did a few others. Mara, of course had a proud smile as she stood with her broom in her hand. Hermione's rolled on the ground, much to her frustration but Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Neville's anxiety about this lesson was getting the better of him as Neville seemed to shrink in on himself. He noticed out of the girls, only two got it on the first try, Mara and a brown haired girl.

As the others tried again, Harry snorted when Ron's broom when flying into his face and then back down. Laughter burst from the kids and Harry eyed Draco Malfoy who looked like he wanted to say something, a sneer on his face but caught Harry's eye and looked away.

Once all the brooms were in hands, Madam Hooch showed them how to properly mount the broom. The spells on the broom kicked in and Harry could feel his imaginary seat. Harry noticed Madam Hooch correct Malfoy's stance but didn't' say anything.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." She told them. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three-"

Harry prepared himself to launch into the air but quickly noticed Neville's pale face. He frowned. "two-"

"Neville, no!" He barely had time to shout before Neville's broom shot into the air before the whistle went off. Neville went straight into the sky and Harry dropped his broom, worry for his friend overwhelming his want to fly.

He was twenty feet in the air when he saw Neville look down and could see as if in slow motion, Neville falling sideways off the broom.

"Harry, Don't!" He heard a girl yell, only later did Mara tell him it was Hermione.

It was instinct as Harry grabbed his broom and shot off into the air as Neville began to fall. He wouldn't have reached him in time but he heard a loud shout of "Wingardium Leviosa!" and Neville's descent didn't stop but it slowed.

It was slow enough that Harry was able to grab onto Neville's arm but the spell stopped at that moment and Neville's body weight went crashing onto Harry's shoulder. He heard a loud pop but didn't let go as he pulled Neville up with his arm. They slowly fell to the ground and once they were only five feet, he let go.

Neville fell softly to the ground, landing on his butt while Harry grabbed a hold of his shoulder, grimacing as he let go of the broom.

He looked up and saw that Mara had her wand out and was breathing heavily. Panic and Exhaustion were plastered on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile as she headed towards the two of them but Madam Hooch reached them first.

"That was foolish! What were you thinking?" He knew she was speaking to both of them but Harry couldn't focus on anything but the pain on his shoulder.

"Potter is injured; He needs to go the hospital wing." He heard Draco Malfoy say and he shot him a grateful look at Madam Hooch immediately agreed. He saw Mara and Hermione's pale faces as Madam Hooch led him and Neville away to the hospital wing.

/

Despite Mara's worry for Harry and Neville, she patiently waited for Madam Hooch to come back to dismiss them. As she passed, Madam Hooch quietly pulled her aside and told her "I've assigned 20 points to Gryffindor for you and your brothers combined effort to save a classmate."

Mara quietly thanked her as she tried to join Hermione and Ron but quickly saw they had both disappeared. Giving a heavy sigh, she was surprised when a she noticed a black and white kitten sitting at the edge of the field. It had already become commonplace to find Breena waiting for her after classes.

A warm feeling filled her chest and she couldn't help but smile at her familiar. She quickly noticed however that Breena wasn't alone. A larger sleek, black cat was sitting not far away, staring at her with its bright yellow eyes. Interestingly, she saw its right ear had a gold earring and as she came closer, she spotted that its tail had several gold rings around its tail. She wondered how they stayed on briefly.

She paused, unsure what to do as she approached the two cats. The larger cat was patient and its eyes held the same intelligence that Breena had if not more. She didn't have long to ponder as a white-blond girl with icy blue eyes approached them.

Mara couldn't remember her name but from her crest on her robes, she was a Slytherin first year. Mara was hesitant until she saw the black cat finally moved from its position, wounding its way around the girl's ankles.

"Um, is that your cat?" Mara asked with a hesitant smile. The girl's icy eyes met her own and Mara felt a chill run down her spine from the pure cold on her face.

"Yes."

Mara immediately felt as if the conversation was over but her curiosity over the cat won her over. "Um, she's really unique. I've never seen a cat quite like that before."

The girl's eyes turned towards her in a glare and Mara couldn't stop from shrinking in on herself. The girl only stared at her for a second before she turned and stalked into the castle.

Mara watched as the black cat stared at her for a moment before following the girl.

'That couldn't have possibly ended worse.' Mara thought to herself.

'She didn't kill you.' Breena helpfully replied, giving a soft purr. Mara shot her a glare and sighed as she headed into the castle.

As she headed to the common room, she spotted another face she remembered from the sorting ceremony. The red headed girl with rainbow colored socks was coming out of the charms classroom and Mara noticed she still had her purple colored messenger bag on her side.

Mara hesitated to approach her until she saw the bright yellow and black colored scarf around her neck. Her eyes lit up as an idea came across her mind. She approached the girl and quickly tapped on her back with a finger.

The girl turned around with surprise on her face. She had pale skin and red hair like Mara except this girl was darker like fine wine while Mara's was like fire. The girl quickly smiled and turned to face her, and Mara noticed she shifted her bag around her arms so she was holding onto it with one arm.

She heard a growl from below her and sent Breena a harsh look. Breena sniffed indignantly before stalking away. Mara finally turned to the girl, giving her a bright smile. "Hi, I'm Mara."

The girl smiled. "I'm Lily."

Mara's eyes lit up. "That's my mom's name too! That's so cool!"

Lily giggled before asking. "Is there something I can do for you, Mara?"

Mara blushed and nodded, rubbing her hands together. "Yeah, um, do you know how to get to the kitchens?"

Lily blinked in surprise then slowly nodded. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

Mara grinned at her.

/

Harry rubbed his arm as it still ached from being pulled out of the socket. Madam Pomfrey was not pleased to have a dislocated shoulder to deal with on the second week of school but she was nice enough, if strict.

Giving a yawn, he found his feet already heading to the library. Hermione had already gotten the group to study together there a few times but between Ron and Mara's arguing and Ron and Hermione's arguing, it was hard to get things done.

As he entered, he quickly spotted his new bushy haired friend at a table, her nose in a book with a pile more beside her.

He scooted into the seat across from her and cleared his throat.

Hermione jumped, her eyes searching for the noise and spotting Harry, she blushed and smiled. "Sorry, Harry. I was just reading."

"I noticed." He grinned as she shot him an annoyed look.

He was probably going to regret this later but his curiosity got the better of him. "So why are you reading a second year charms book?"

Hermione blushed and avoided his gaze. "I thought it was interesting and wanted to read up on it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, disbelieving her excuses. "Is that because Mara is better than you at it?"

She flinched and he knew he got it. It was true. They had three charms classes and each time, Mara was just naturally good at it. She found it easier than anyone else, it was weird.

He had noticed the tension between Hermione and Mara but had hoped it had gone down.

Hermione gave a large sigh before looking at her fidgeting hands, nervously. "Schools always been something I've been good at, I have an eidetic memory so it's always been the one thing I'm good at."

He understood. He gave her a smile. "You're still doing incredibly well on the other subjects and it's not like you're bad at charms, you just aren't as naturally inclined as Mara is. I don't think anyone is. Flitwick is extremely impressed; I think he's been telling the teachers she's going to be a charms master. We're all good at some subjects and bad at others. Just means Mara is good at charms and you're good at everything else."

Hermione smiled at him gratefully. "If it means that much, why don't I help you study and you can feel better at how much better you are at the theoretical lessons?" He offered with a grin.

Hermione laughed before giving him a teasing look. "Only if you help me with the practical aspects."

"Deal."

/

Hermione woke up on her birthday feeling relatively normal. It was a Thursday and they had defense early this morning.

She dressed for the day and went through her normal routine until it was time to wake up Mara. Confused, she noticed the empty bed next to hers except for the small black and white kitten.

Surprised and confused, she headed down the common room and quickly spotted three boys and a girl with bright red hair. They were huddled together by the fire until Harry's green eyes spotted her and he elbowed the two boys beside him.

At once, all four of her friends stood up and faced her with excited grins. Confused, she approached them cautiously. She hadn't seen her new friends act like this before and she was a bit worried.

Mara grinned at her, her hands behind her back and Hermione noticed the common room was relatively empty; mostly everyone was probably in the great hall.

"So, with a little help from everyone and my new friend in Hufflepuff, We officially bring you to your birthday party!"

Mara and the others stepped aside and Hermione saw that the table was set up with five chairs around it. On the table was breakfast, each filled to order and in the middle was a blueberry muffin with a birthday candle. A smile broke across her face as emotions filled her chest.

Mara continued to grin at her though. "That's not all. Before we dig in, I hoped you would open your presents." Mara bit her lip in worry and excitement as she studied Hermione's face.

As Mara handed her a brightly colored present, Hermione couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She had only ever received presents from her family.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she stared down at the present. She briefly heard Mara and Ron arguing in the background, panic in their voices. She jumped when a hand landed on top of hers. She looked into Harry's eyes and he smiled at her.

In that brief exchange, she knew he understood.

She grinned at Mara, who was anxiously wringing her wrists. "Thank you so much for putting this together. It means a lot to me, Mara."

When Mara's face lit up, Hermione knew this was the best birthday she had ever had, regardless of what was in the presents.


	11. Selcouth: Chapter Nine

"Are you expecting mail today, Theo?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow as he noticed his friend's jumpiness at breakfast that morning.

Theo glared at him but nodded. His hands were covered in bites and red marks as he fidgeted them. It was easy to see how anxious Theo was but it was for good reason, Blaise thought.

Every time Theodore received mail from his father, his malicious owl delivered it and without fail, every time it would bite him. Daphne suggested going to Madam Pomfrey to heal his hands but she hadn't met Lord Nott.

Blaise had met him once at the Malfoy's Winter Ball they threw every year. Lord Nott was cold and cruel and Theodore said his father never let anyone heal Theo's injuries as it is unbecoming of an heir not to tolerate pain.

Personally, Blaise just thought he found some sick pleasure in torturing his son.

"Afraid of a bird, Nott? No wonder Lord Nott thinks you're a disappointment." One of the boys in their year, Runcorn scowled at Theo.

Daphne sent him an icy glare. "Perhaps we can make a request to Lord Nott for Malice to be your personal owl, Runcorn."

"Stay out of it, Greengrass." Runcorn snarled at her.

"Causing trouble at the table, Runcorn? Professor Snape won't be happy." Draco drawled as he walked up to sit at the table. He slid in, his eyes narrowed at the dark haired boy.

Runcorn scowled at him before leaving the table. The forms of Crabbe and Goyle quickly sat a ways further down the table, both of them flanking Draco.

"You shouldn't antagonize him so much, Draco. He's been looking for a way to turn on you since we were five." Daphne told him, her gaze leveled on him.

Draco met her eyes with a cold glare. "He thinks he's better than he is. Someone has to put him in his place."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Just admit you enjoy taunting him, Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him and threw him a rude gesture hidden from view from the other tables.

"Don't be immature, Draco," Daphne told him. "Your pathetic attempts to be nice to Heir Potter are embarrassment enough."

Blaise and Theodore snickered as Draco's cheeks turned pink. "That's none of your business, Greengrass!" Draco sneered.

Daphne rolled her eyes and turned back to her breakfast. She picked a piece on her fork and lowered it to the floor. Blaise spotted a black figure at her feet.

Draco scoffed in disgust. "Why you feed that miserable animal is a mystery. No wonder Lord Greengrass can't tolerate it."

Daphne's eyes turned ice cold as she met Draco's steel eyes head on. "May I remind you of Clause 431, Draco?"

Draco's mouth shut with a click as he turned back to his breakfast.

"That's what I thought."

"How is your task with the potters coming along, dear Drakey?" Blaise mocked with a smirk.

Draco glared at him. "Don't read my letters, Blaise. I could get you arrested for that."

Blaise grinned. "Then you would lose the pleasure of my company."

"Good Riddance." Draco snorted. Theodore rolled his eyes.

"Behave, Boys," Daphne said without looking at them.

A loud screech interrupted them and the four Slytherins looked up to see hundreds of owls flying to their recipients. Theodore cringed as he spotted a large, grey owl carrying a letter on its leg. As it lowered itself next to the table, its bright yellow eyes narrowed at Theodore.

It lifted its leg towards the boy who eyed the bird suspiciously. Theodore reached his hand towards the letter and quickly untied the letter but just as the bird's beak snapped at his hand, he quickly withdrew his hand faster than the bird could bite him.

"HA! Too quick for you!" Theodore grinned smugly.

Malice glared at him before quickly snapping towards his face. Theodore's hand went to protect his face but the bird took off towards the ceiling. He groaned as he rubbed a few beads of blood from the injury on his face.

"Bloody bird." He muttered angrily as Draco and Blaise sent him amused looks. Daphne looked at him sympathetically. "Perhaps you should kill it." She told him passively.

He looked at her crazy. "Kill it? It would kill me and then my Father would kill me only to resurrect me and kill me again!" He shouted.

"Bird problems again, Theo?" a new boy grinned as he slid into the seat next to Theodore. He was older than them with dark skin and a charming smile.

Theodore flushed as Draco and Blaise grinned. "Hayes." Draco acknowledged.

The boy named Hayes grinned at Draco before turning his attention to the red Theodore who was sinking into his chair. "N-no," Theodore muttered.

"Oh, really? What's that on your face then?" Hayes grinned as Theo immediately covered up his new mark.

"None of your business!" Theodore shouted as his blush faded and his dignity came back.

Hayes pretended to be wounded, laying his hand over his heart. "Is that any way to treat a friend?"

"We're not friends."

"Please, Theo. I've known you since you were in diapers." Hayes snorted.

Theodore glared at him. "You're only a year older, Hayes."

Hayes rolled his eyes. "How many times have I told you to call me Gabriel?"

Theodore stubbornly shook his head. "My father-"

Hayes snorted. "I don't give two shits about your father, Theodore," Hayes told him. "I care about you."

Theodore's face turned red as Hayes winked at him and grabbed a piece of bacon from Theodore's plate and popped it into his mouth.

He turned to Draco once he had swallowed. "I heard you needed an in with the Potter's, Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "How did you come across this source of information?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're not exactly discreet, Draco."

Hayes grinned at him. "Word gets around. I may know someone who can help you."

Draco raised his eyebrows at the older boy. Hayes took that to continue. "Killian Grey, heard of him?"

Blaise smirked. "Aren't they known for their dealings on the black market?"

Hayes nodded. "And information and blackmail. Killian's a third year; he's got info on everybody, the family business you know."

Draco frowned. "How does this help me?"

Hayes grinned. "Well, I heard he's got info on the first years. Takes usually two months of digging around, I hear. There was a rumor he had some info on the Potter's."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the grinning boy. "And what can I offer you?"

Hayes grinned. "I get you an in with him, you make sure I don't find Theo with any more injuries from malice."

Theodore immediately flushed bright red and begun sputtering but Draco already nodded in agreement.

Hayes grinned and stood up. "I'll tell you where to meet him." He rubbed the hair on Theodore's head before leaving, leaving the pureblood boy blushing heavily.

"Honestly, Theodore. You're redder than a Weasley." Daphne sent him a sly smirk.

Theodore groaned and immediately buried his head in his hands.

"You're not actually going to try to get mail from malice are you?" Blaise asked quizzically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course not. He never said I had to get the mail, just to make sure Theodore doesn't. I'll just get Crabbe or Goyle to do it."

At once, the two boys turned to Crabbe and Goyle, whom both sat silently, nothing to indicate they even knew the conversation was going on.

Blaise snorted. "How Slytherin."

/

Killian Grey was a master of information. It was in his DNA his father used to say; so for practice, his father told him to keep informed of all the students at Hogwarts. He had dirt on everyone, the family business, he thought mockingly. His father had not been happy he had been sorted into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin but better than Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. He would have been skinned alive if he had to wear red or yellow.

He stalked into the library, cautiously analyzing the students reading. There were a few upper years and four first years.

In one of the desks was a bushy-haired muggleborn, Hermione Granger. First-year Gryffindor, muggleborn and top of her class according to the teachers. Except in charms, he remembered, as Flitwick couldn't stop raving about Amaryllis Potter and her use of the Lumos Solem charm in her first class. The muggleborn was reading a very old and heavy book about famous witches and wizards.

There were two other first years across the table. Hannah Abbott, Heiress of the House of Abbott, pureblood, first year Hufflepuff, very friendly. Megan Jones, first-year Hufflepuff, muggleborn, athletically inclined. According to some of her housemates, she talked to them about muggle sports she was into.

The fourth was the more elusive of the first years. Lily Moon, first year Hufflepuff, possible half-blood. It was tricky to even find out her blood status as she had no birth record. He couldn't find her parents either. His only lead was that she told her classmate, Sally Smith, that she was half-blood. He did know that she carried her purple messenger bag with her everywhere. He had several accounts say that the bag moved when they got near it.

Quickly making a decision, he headed towards the young redhead and quietly sat down at her table, giving a charming smile. She looked up from the book she was reading, a piece of muggle fiction, and gave him a polite smile.

"Hello, my name is Killian-" he started but was interrupted.

"Killian Grey. You like two poached eggs and sausage with a cup of black tea." She smiled. He blinked in surprise and immediately tensed up. "May I ask how you know this?"

Lily laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not a stalker though I've certainly heard reports that you are. The House-elves like to keep track of all the students and their favorite meals; they speak quite fondly about you as you personally order the same thing every day."

He raised his eyebrows skeptically. "You know how to get to the kitchens?"

Lily nodded. "I found it after classes on my second day. It really wasn't hidden that well. May I help you?"

Killian paused. "You're very open for being such a secretive person."

Lily giggled. "You think I'm secretive? Well, I suppose I must be to someone dealing in information like you."

Killian couldn't help the smirk lift on his face. "And what makes you think I deal in information?"

Lily grinned at him from across the table. "Gossip really does travel." She smiled at him before standing, adjusting her messenger bag and grabbing her book. "I really must be going. Pears don't laugh by themselves." She winked.

His eyes widened as she left. He smirked. She was more interesting than he thought. He noticed as she left, a blond pureblood heir entered the library. Draco Malfoy, First year Slytherin, Pureblood, Heir to the House of Malfoy. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe trailed him, both with stony looks on their faces. He didn't have much information on them but He was pretty sure there was nothing in their heads to analyze.

The blonde boy noticed the older boy and Killian leaned back in his chair, putting his legs on top of the table as the boy slid into the seat previously occupied by the mysterious redhead.

He preferred the Hufflepuff girl, he thought as he stared at the boy who was trying to intimidate him and failing miserably.

It would be a long time before this boy would be a suitable heir. He had too much to learn.

Killian smirked and only stared at the boy. Malfoy's foot began tapping as the silence persisted and the impatience showed on his face.

He snorted inwardly as the boy's face clearly showed his emotions. He definitely had a lot to learn. Malfoy cracked after a few minutes of the silence.

"Well, aren't you going to give me my information?" The boy said arrogantly.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "I never said I was going to give you information."

"Hayes said-" Malfoy angrily hissed at him but Killian interrupted him. "Hayes agreed to get you to talk and so far, it's not going so well."

Malfoy seemed to realize his mistake and his face went blank at once. "I apologize, Grey. I should have better read the situation."

Killian surveyed him and nodded once. "I can get you the information you want."

Malfoy scrutinized him. "And the cost?"

Killian smirked. "I have no need for money, Malfoy. Let's say you'll owe me a favor."

Malfoy stiffened. He obviously knew how pureblood favors worked but despite the boy's hesitation, he gave a nod of consent.

"A Favor." He repeated. Killian smirked. "Let's get to work then."

/

Mara opened her eyes with the oddest feeling inside her chest. She could feel her sheets on her skin and Breena's presence at the foot of her bed. She could hear snores coming from Lavender's bed across the room which meant that she had woken up early for once.

As she sat in bed, she noticed the sun was only beginning to start coming over the hills. Frowning, something felt odd in her chest, as if she forgot something.

She decided to get up and get dressed for the day. It was Thursday; they had Defense in the morning, Potions before lunch and charms in the afternoon. She ran through her options as she got dressed. It was October, it wasn't anyone's birthday, and it wasn't an anniversary.

She was halfway through struggling to brush her hair when she remembered the date of the day with a gasp, dropping the brush on the floor.

Solemnly, she picked it up to stare at herself in the mirror. Today was Halloween.

Suddenly disgusted with her reflection, she headed into the common room and noticed Hermione was stirring.

Hermione was brilliant but tended to get jealous over academics. For one thing, Mara hated sitting next to her in charms as Hermione constantly took it as a competition. Mara loved charms but she didn't want to upset her friend. When Mara had pretended to play dumb one day, Hermione had caught on straight away and wouldn't talk to her for two days.

It wasn't until Harry talked to her that Hermione even began to be around her again. Mara just wanted a friend but it was like Hermione had to compete with her with everything.

Her other dormmates weren't much help either. Lavender and Parvati had taken the shy Sophie Roper under their wing. They were constantly talking about magazines and clothes which Mara just couldn't pay attention to. Sophie didn't look like she enjoyed it either but was friends with them anyway. Mara suspected she just wanted them to like her.

Then there was Peyton bell, who was constantly missing from their dorm. She was asleep before lights out and was gone before they woke up. Even now, her bed was made as if no one had slept in it at all. The girl was amazingly beautiful and very talented; she was usually one of the first to perform spells or potions in every class though most people didn't notice. She just never interacted with anyone. It was like she wanted to be alone all the time.

Mara sighed before grabbing her journal and heading downstairs. The Journal had been very useful in communicating with her mother, especially when she had such a demanding job. Her mother would write whenever she could but her father had always been bad at writing.

Her mother told her that her father had gotten a howler from his parents more than once for forgetting to write them during his Hogwarts years. Mara wished she could have known them.

There were a lot of things she wished on Halloween. As she headed down to the common room, she noticed barely anyone was up.

It was really early but there were a few older years studying. She took a seat at one of the tables and brought out her astronomy homework to work on it as she waited for her friends.

/

Mara knew Harry was keeping an eye on her, she could feel it though she never caught him. Breakfast was super uncomfortable as she was sure her friends noticed harry's gaze and her silence. Mara was feeling irritated today and she was trying not to take it out on her friends but the silence was making her even more irritated.

It was a never-ending cycle. She poked at her food, not really paying attention when she noticed Harry giving her a pointed look. She looked up and turned around her in her seat when Harry gestured that way. Draco Malfoy and an Italian boy were standing there, both with polite looks on their face.

Her irritation increased but Mara kept her face blank. She raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need, Malfoy?"

The Slytherin nodded. "I wanted to offer my condolences. I know it is the anniversary of your godmother's death. House Malfoy offers you its sympathy."

"House Zabini would like to offer the same." The Italian boy said with a solemn look.

Her irritation fled momentarily as she realized he knew who her godmother was. Mostly everyone simply forgot that today was her godmother's death instead of a day to celebrate. She understood why people celebrated but trying to force her to celebrate today was just rude in her opinion.

She nodded. "Thank you both. Your sympathies are appreciated."

The two boys nodded before leaving the table. Mara frowned. She had noticed Malfoy try to gain favor with Harry several times but that was the first time he was actually civil to her.

Her irritation came flooding back as she realized he just wanted them on his side. Angrily, she stabbed her breakfast with her fork and huffed.

Everyone always wanted something from her.

"Mara?" She looked at her twin's concerned expression and faked a smile. "I'm all right." She lied. He clearly knew she wasn't all right, he always knew, just as she knew when he wasn't feeling okay.

Mara heaved a sigh. "We have potions, don't we?"

Ron was still eating breakfast but she saw Hermione and Neville exchange a concerned look between them. Luckily, they didn't say anything. Mara didn't know how much longer she could hold out without snapping at someone.

Potions were going to be terrible.

She has proven right as immediately Snape started the class by putting the instructions on the board for the wiggenweld potion before splitting them into duos. Mara was paired with Hermione which only made her even more irritated as she knew Hermione liked to be in control of things. Then again, she wasn't exactly in the best mood to be in charge.

Things came to a head when Mara almost put six lionfish spines instead of five. Hermione hissed at her. "Pay attention, Mara. I don't want to fail."

Mara sent her an irritated glare but she couldn't really be mad at her, Mara really wasn't in the best place.

Still, they managed to get the potion finished perfectly. Snape went through his rounds and stopped at their potions. He sneered down at Mara, ignoring Hermione.

"5 points from Gryffindor for letting your partner do all the work."

Hermione's face fell while Mara narrowed her eyes. "You have no proof of that."

Snape sneered. "I'm the teacher. I don't need proof, you insolent little girl."

Mara felt her temper rising and she could feel worry coming from her bond to Breena. Harry sent her a warning look but it was too late.

"Maybe if you were a competent teacher, you wouldn't feel the need to pick on eleven-year-olds." She snapped.

Hermione's face turned pale.

"20 points from Gryffindor and Detention, Miss Potter." Snape snarled at her, vanishing their potion without warning. She glared up at him but didn't respond.

When he dismissed the class, Mara was the first to leave. She heard Hermione hurrying after her, no doubt she was going to lecture Mara about talking back to a teacher but Mara just didn't want to hear it.

A hand grabbed her elbow, slowing her to a halt and Mara inwardly sighed. Her eyes met Harry's green ones and he looked at her seriously but didn't say anything.

Her shoulders slumped as she felt tired all ready.

"Mara, how could you speak to a teacher like that?" Her irritation returned as she turned to see Hermione's angry face. Mara kept silent, hoping that Hermione would get the hint as her glare focused on the bushy haired girl.

"That was completely uncalled for! You're lucky he didn't take more than twenty points! And he vanished the potion I made!" Hermione ranted, her face turning red.

"I don't need your lecture, Hermione. I don't need you or your constant competition to be better than everyone else so leave me alone!" Mara snapped. Hermione took a step back from her vicious words, her eyes becoming misty.

Shame filled Mara as she realized what she had said. "I-I'm sorry." Mara stuttered before walked away, holding her sides.

This was a new low, even for her.

Harry watched as Mara hurried away. He turned to Hermione, who was holding back tears and biting her lip. Ron and Neville stood in silence and both looked as if they had no idea what was going on.

Harry sighed. "She's been in a bad mood all day. She didn't mean anything she said, I promise. Just give her time to cool down." He told the bushy haired girl.

Hermione didn't look convinced but nodded.

/

The red-haired potter sat in the corridor on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest as she tried to calm her thoughts. Her emotions were out of control, as they were every Halloween and when her emotions get out of control, so does her magic. Breena had tried to comfort her but Mara was scared she would snap at her too so she asked her to go hunt. Breena sent comfort through their bond which helped a little bit though she felt like she didn't deserve it.

Mara couldn't believe she said that to Hermione. She couldn't believe she said that to Snape! Oh god, she was lucky he didn't murder her right there.

Shame and guilt filled her stomach. She kept her eyes on the tops of her knees until she heard footsteps. She looked up and a brown haired girl filled her view.

The most allusive of her dorm mates stood in front of her.

Peyton didn't pay her any attention but lowered herself beside Mara, the stick of a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. Mara waited tensely for Peyton to say anything but she didn't.

Peyton stared straight ahead, her eyes focused on the wall in front of them.

Mara eventually started to relax until she heard rustling and tensed again. Peyton was digging for something out of her robes and outstretched her hand to Mara. Mara could see a brightly colored cherry flavored lollipop. She had no idea where Peyton had got it because it was a muggle candy and they aren't even sold at Hogsmeade.

Idly, she wondered if the Ravenclaw smuggler she heard about had gotten it for her.

Mara timidly took the lollipop, careful not to touch Peyton's skin directly. She slowly twirled it in her hands as she exchanged looks at Peyton in questioning. "Why the lollipop?"

"You looked like you could use one," Peyton told her softly, still not looking away from the wall. Mara gave her a brief smile at the kind gesture. She unwrapped the treat and popped it into her mouth. "Thank you." She told her through the lollipop.

She could've sworn she saw Peyton's mouth twitch upwards.

The two girls sat in silence, side by side in silence. Mara didn't really want to talk and Peyton seemed to realize this, not saying a word.

Slowly, Mara began to relax. She could feel the warmth from Peyton beside her and at the moment, that was all she needed.

The knot in her stomach began to lessen until it became bearable again.

She was still angry, she was still upset and she was still guilty at what she said to Hermione but it didn't seem like everything was lost anymore.

Mara closed her eyes, laying her cheek onto her knee, just enjoying the comforting silence.

Mara didn't know how long they sat next to each other, but eventually, she heard Peyton shifting and getting up.

Mara looked up as Peyton stopped in front of her, holding out her hand.

Mara looked up with a smile as she noticed Peyton had brown eyes. Giving a tender smile, she grabbed a hold of Peyton's hand and pulled herself to a stand.

The two girls stood awkwardly for a moment before Peyton looked away. "The first years' charm class should be getting out soon," Peyton said.

Mara's lips twitched into a smile. "Thank you."

Peyton didn't look at her but solemnly nodded before walking down the hallway, seemingly uncaring.

Mara knew differently. She could've sworn she saw Peyton smile.

Mara heaved a relieved sigh as she stretched, popping her bones in relief.

She needed to make some apologies.

/

Ron sat in a guilty silence in the great hall. After his comments about Hermione, she had brushed past them in tears and they hadn't seen her since. He shouldn't have said that she didn't have any friends when they were supposed to be her friends but he was just so annoyed. She thought she was so much better than them and then she embarrassed him in class.

Harry hadn't spoken to him, only given him a stony silence, Neville was rather quiet about it but he wasn't happy with him either and since Mara hadn't come back after her freak-out earlier, he was sitting alone.

"Can you believe her outburst at Snape?" He heard a few Gryffindor girls conversing and rolled his eyes at the girls and their gossip until he heard the other girl reply "Yeah, it was brave but really idiotic. I heard she got detention for a week."

One of the other girls spoke up, more soft-spoken. "She didn't. She only got one. She told me when I saw her after charms. I told her where to find Hermione."

Ron immediately perked up as he heard this. "Hey, what do you mean by that? Where's Hermione?"

The three girls all looked at him surprised. He recognized two of the girls as dorm mates with Mara and Hermione but the third, a girl with brown hair and glasses didn't look familiar.

The third girl blushed as he scrutinized her. "Um, well, Parvarti found Hermione crying in the girl's bathroom. She's been in there since charms got out."

Ron's stomach twisted up with guilt as he heard this. Only something like that could have made him feel worse.

He sighed and poked at his food. He was still hungry but he really didn't feel like he deserved it. As he took a bite of his food; he decided he could apologize when they came back to the common room.

There was a loud bang as the doors to the great hall burst open and Professor Quirrell came running in, a frantic look on his face.

"Troll!" He screamed. "Troll in the dungeon."

The entire hall went silent and Ron's face paled as it registered what he had said.

"Thought you ought to know," Quirrel said hurriedly before fainting on the floor.

Ron's eyes went wide as screams rang out through the hall. He saw Harry and Neville exchanging panicked looks but Ron's mind only went to one thing.

Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom. Mara was looking for her. They were close to the dungeon. Troll in the dungeon.

Everything went into silence though he could still hear the chaos of the room as children hurried to escape. He saw his brother, Percy's red hair, commanding the first years to follow him to the common room but Ron quickly directed his gaze to Harry.

It took only a moment before his senses came back and he hurriedly got up and ran towards his friends. Angry with him or not, they had to listen to him.

When he got close enough, he grabbed onto Harry's robe and pulled him aside of the frantic students. Harry gave him a confused and alarmed look.

Ron lowered his voice, trying to keep calm. "Hermione's in the girl's bathroom. Mara went after her. They don't know about the troll!" He told him urgently.

Harry and Neville both paled.

/

Mara sighed as she entered another of the various hallways on this floor. After checking nearly a dozen bathrooms, she had yet to find Hermione.

Mara winced as her stomach growled loudly. Pitifully, she cast a frown at the direction of the Great Hall, wishing to get some food. Her friends came first, Mara thought reluctantly though she really just wanted to go get something to eat.

As she saw the last bathroom on this floor at the end of the hall, she hurried to reach it, hoping she could find Hermione in this one.

Mara sighed as she entered the bathroom, identical to all the others, but her eyes widened as she saw black shoes and white socks from underneath one of the stall doors.

Straining her ears, she could hear a soft sniffing. Mara nearly cheered at finding her friend but then guilt swarmed up into her chest. First Mara was mean to her and then Ron, Hermione had a really bad day.

Well, it's up to me to fix my friend, Mara thought, optimistically.

You really think she's still your friend, a dark voice inside her whispered. Insecurity and guilt stopped Mara in her tracks.

When she heard Hermione give another sniffle, she took a breath before heading to the door, her stomach filling with nerves. Hermione's breath had paused so she must've heard someone come in.

Raising her knuckles to the door, she gave a soft knock. "Hermione?" She asked, timidly. She wasn't sure if Hermione would even answer back or if she wanted her here at all.

The silence dragged on before Hermione let out another sniff before answering, "Mara?"

Hermione's voice was hoarse from crying and mara's felt her throat close from the welling guilt.

"Hermione, I…" She didn't know how to continue. "I'm really sorry about what I said."

"It's not like you're wrong." Hermione choked out.

Mara frowned. "but I was wrong. I really like being your friend, Hermione." Hermione made a choking sound from the other side of the door. "I think you're smart and you can be so much fun when you're not worried about homework or grades. You're wickedly brilliant, and I would love to be friends with you."

Mara sighed, as she realized she had to be honest. "But you're also very competitive." She admitted. Hermione went silent and mara continued. "It frustrates me because you're so amazing but you want to be the best at everything and you just can't. It's unrealistic. We all have things we're good at and things were bad at. Did you have any idea Ron was so amazing at chess?"

Mara smiled when she heard Hermione let out strangled laughter from behind the door. After losing to him ten times in a row, Hermione had finally given up on beating Ron at chess, much to his smug delight.

"Neville is awesome with plants, he has a beautiful greenhouse at his house! Harry is a natural on a broom, I mean, he was professional good when he was nine! I'm good at charms, I guess, but I promise I'm not as good as Professor Flitwick keeps saying. You have your own talents, Hermione," Mara told her, being as honest as she could.

"You can memorize anything you read! I think that is so cool!" Mara grinned.

Hermione laughed. "You think I'm cool?"

"Of Course!" Mara replied, immediately. "I think you're amazing, Hermione. I just wish you didn't feel like you have to compete with everyone to prove that."

There was a moment of silence until Mara heard the lock of the bathroom door unlock and the door slowly open.

Hermione's bushy hair was pulled into a ponytail, her eyes were red and she had tears tracks running down her face. Hermione gave her a watery smile, rubbing the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry, I've never had friends before. I just feel like If I'm not good enough, they'll send me home." Hermione admitted, shame crossing her face.

Mara looked at her surprised. "Hermione, that's ridiculous! They would never throw you out, there are students here who have troll blood in their veins! They would never send you home, especially someone as bright and brilliant as you!" Mara smiled.

Hermione smiled at her and Mara returned it, opening up her arms for a hug.

Hermione blushed but quickly hugged Mara, wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

Mara felt the anxiety that's been building in her chest all day dissipate. She had friends to rely on now.

Mara frowned when she smelled something unusual. Looking up and letting go of Hermione, she turned to the door where the smell was coming from. Sniffing, she held her nose as the foul smell assaulted her senses.

Her eyes began to water from the smell.

"Ugh, what is that?" Hermione complained, holding her nose.

Mara stumbled when feeling a vibration through the floor. Something was coming. Mara barely had time to blink before the door was blown open. Mara covered her head from the debris as she heard Hermione give a loud shriek.

Looking up, she found out why. Mara came face to face with a huge creature over 12 feet tall. Its body was huge, covered in scars and was pale grey in color. It's huge stomach protruded and on top of its huge body was a small head. It stared down at them, it's mouth open and it's beady eyes searching.

A mountain troll, Mara thought, her eyes widening and panic flooding her veins. It carried a large wooden club in its hand, dragging on the floor beside it.

Mara backed into the wall, fear overloading her instincts. Remembering the training she went through with her Uncles and Father, she struggled to calm her thoughts.

If she didn't remain calm this thing was going to kill both her and-

Hermione!

Mara turned her head slowly as not to attract its attention to look at her friend. Hermione was frozen on the wall, her mouth open in a silent scream, her breath coming in heavy patches as she stared at the troll.

Slowly, Mara grabbed onto Hermione's hand, as the troll continued to look around the room stupidly, not realizing the two girls were there. Hermione was trembling badly and Mara slunk against the wall, trying not to throw up from her fear and the stench of the troll.

They had to move. If they could get to the sinks, they could run for the door.

"Hermione, run for the sinks when I say," Mara said, urgently. She didn't have a chance before the Troll turned its huge head towards them, it's beady eyes narrowing on them.

Mara gulped. "Now!" Mara gripped onto Hermione's hand, taking off but didn't get far before she was yanked back by Hermione's dead weight.

Hermione hadn't moved. She didn't even look like she was breathing, as tears streamed down her face, staring up at the troll in horror.

That was when Mara found out that Hermione was not good in dangerous situations.

"Hermione, we have to move!" Mara shouted, pulling on her arm to get her to move. The Troll was too close and with a deafening roar, it threw its club into the air.

Panic ran through her as the club was aimed straight at Hermione. In an act of bravery or stupidity or a combination of both, she launched herself at Hermione to get them out of the way of the crash.

There was a loud crash as the troll's club slammed onto the floor. Hermione was out of the way but Mara felt a white, hot blinding pain as a loud crack entered her ears.

Mara didn't realize she was screaming until she could see Hermione's horrified face holding her and feel the burning tears streaming down her face. run, she thought, helplessly at her friend.

She wasn't sure what had happened and let her pain filled gaze fall to the doorway.

Her eyes locked onto an emerald green. Panic filled his gaze and he was screaming something at her but she couldn't hear him anymore. I'm sorry, Harry, she thought before everything went black.

/

Harry stared in shock as he, Neville and Ron burst into the bathroom, the door having been blown wide open. He froze in place as he saw the troll raising its club at the two girls.

He could see his sister's reckless decision to save Hermione as she launched herself at Hermione, causing them both to crash to the ground as the club slammed itself.

There was a sickening crack in the air and Harry could feel tears in his eyes, unsure of what happened.

The dust hadn't even settled when he heard the screaming.

A loud high pitched familiar scream came from their direction. The dust began to settle and all Harry could see was Mara's hazel eyes, filled with pain and tears and blood pouring onto the granite stone.

The troll raised it's club up again, turning on the two girls once again.

Harry could feel something within him snap.

As if losing all control of himself, a white-hot fury burst from his right hand. He snarled loudly at the troll as the rage began to creep it's way up into his veins.

Harry's dark red wand was in his hand before he could even register he had taken it out. He felt rage and pain and anger and whoever hurt his sister, was going to die.

Harry snarled at the troll, slashing his wand in the air and a bright red spell crashed into the troll's skin. It simply bounced off but it had gotten the brutes attention away from the two girls. The troll turned to him, letting out a deafening roar at him, raising his club again.

Spells shot out of his wand, ones he didn't remember even knowing but they all bounced off. He could vaguely hear someone shouting his name but he had lost all reason. All he could see was his prey.

With an inhuman snarl, Harry impulsively shot a spell at the club, freezing it in the air. The troll looked up with a confused look and Harry snarled as he shot a red spell at the club. The club splintered into pieces, raining down on the troll. Harry got a grim satisfaction when the troll began to howl in pain, it's hand covering its eyes. Blood poured from the wounds and Harry could see woods shards sticking out between his hands.

Harry turned to the doorway, hearing a familiar voice telling him to stop. But Why? It hurt his family. It deserved to die in the most painful way possible.

Harry growled out, the magic contained within him beginning to bleed out into the area. More and more power began to consume him like flames tearing up from the inside. Harry prowled towards the troll like a predator to prey.

He paused when he sensed a powerful burst of magic coming from behind him. Instinctively, he rolled out of the way, landing on his knees as a large blue spell hit the troll dead on its chest.

The troll let out a wail, struggling to stay on its feet from the powerful spell before finally crashing into the floor. Harry looked at it only for a second before turning his gaze to the offender. He spotted a man with a white beard and he could count six offending magical beings.

Harry let out a snarl in warning, his power increasing inside of him and swirling into the air around him. Protect. Protect. Protect.

The man with the beard raised his hands in defense and Harry paused, catching sight of something behind him.

An image appeared on a reflective surface. A boy with black hair, untidy and shot out at all angles, a snarl on his face as he knelt on one leg but it was his eyes that startled him.

The boy's eyes glowed brightly and unnaturally green. He had seen the color before.

His friends' pale faces stared at him, both horrified and Harry turned around to see where he had left his sister. The energy began to fade, the burning in his veins vanishing, forcing itself back into his hand.

His hand began to burn as Harry felt the energy leave him, exhaustion taking over him. He managed to glimpse the pale and bloody face of his sister and the brown eyes of Hermione and could finally hear the panicking voice in his head.

It was a cry, soothing and fierce at once. Harry felt his eyes begin to close, the last thing he saw was a burst of white flames around him and a phoenix's cry.


	12. Selcouth: Chapter Ten

_The girl had been here before._

 _A young woman, with long red hair, rocked back and forth in a wooden chair, humming a soft song she couldn't quite make out. The woman carried a soft bundle in her arms, staring down with her bright emerald eyes. She couldn't see the rest of where they were, the chair slowly rocking inside the brightness of the room. She had been here before, she knew she had been._

 _"My love," A beautiful voice rang out from the woman's throat. Her eyes softened at the bundle in her arms, staring at something the girl couldn't quite see._

 _"May you find peace," The woman sang. A small hand with five tiny fingers reached out of the bundle of blankets. It reached towards the woman's face, who smiled softly at the tiny hand._

 _"My love," The voice continued. The girl took a step forward, approaching the scene._

 _She had been here before._

 _A loud scream tore throughout the room, rebounding into the girls' eardrums. The girl fell to her knees in pain, attempting to block out the sound. She covered her hands over her ears but she could still hear every part of it. She could feel something warm slide out of her ears onto her hands._

 _All at once, the room fell to silence._

 _The girl didn't remember when she had closed her eyes, too focused on the pain but when she opened them, the woman on the rocking chair was gone._

 _Standing back up, she took a look at her hands, covered in red liquid. Closing her hand, she clutched it to her chest, taking a look at the new surroundings._

 _It was dark but they were in a nursery. A small crib in the corner with toys and objects surrounding on the floor. There was nothing else._

 _The girl frowned, she had been here before too. She couldn't remember where though._

 _"You will never hurt them." A voice rebounded around the room, both angry and determined._

 _The girl turned behind her but could see no one other than herself._

 _"Then die!" A darker voice came from nowhere, tainting the room. The girl around, the voices all coming from different areas._

 _The girl froze as she could see a new woman. A beautiful woman lay on the ground, her eyes closed and her face peaceful. The woman was familiar but she couldn't remember how she knew her._

 _She had been here before, she knew it. The girl approached the woman's still form, reaching out a hand to touch her face. She knew this woman, she did, she knew her._

 _As her hand neared to the woman's face, something grabbed a hold of her wrist. The girl jumped, tugging back her wrist but it was caught in an ice cold grip._

 _The girl felt panic come to her chest. The woman's eyes flashed open. Blood red met her own._

 _The girl screamed._

/

Mara woke to her heart beating rapidly in her ears. She immediately sat up in bed, her wide eyes searching for the offender. Her hands clutched her chest as she surveyed her surroundings. She felt the bile rise in her throat and a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as her breathing got harsher. Panic. Mara closed her eyes tightly, willing them away and began to count backward from 50 in her head. 50, 49, 48, 47, 46…

When she reached zero, her breathing had evened out and the tight feeling in her chest had lessened. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly like she had been taught. It was a nightmare, though she couldn't remember anything about it. All she knew was she was scared.

When she felt safe to do so, she opened her eyes and surveyed the area. She was in a small bed with white sheets and white pillows on a metal frame. Looking around, she recognized the hospital wing. She closed her eyes to try to remember what had happened. She went to look for Hermione, someone told her she had been crying. Something came into the bathroom. Mara scrunched her nose as she remembered the foul smell that filtered through the bathroom. A troll. She remembered the troll. Hermione had frozen and Mara kept trying to get her to move. The troll was going to hit them and she pushed Hermione out of the way.

Mara cringed as she remembered the sickening crack when the troll's club hit her leg. It had hurt a lot, it must have broken. Mara didn't remember anything after that, she must have passed out.

She must be in the hospital wing, she remembered as her eyes surveyed her surroundings. The white walls, the plain beds all lined up in a row on either side of the room. She could feel the scratchy feeling of the sheet over her legs and wiggled her right foot. It must have been healed because she couldn't feel any pain.

Looking around, she noticed a tray beside her bed with a plethora of candy and what looked like a bundle of parchment. Notes from Hermione, she guessed. How long was she out?

'Mara!' Mara jumped as the excited voice of Breena came into her head. Breena was strolling towards her, her tail waving upright. Mara spotted something brown and fuzzy in her mouth and blanched as she realized what it was.

'I have brought you food!' Breena jumped onto the bed and quickly dropped the mouse in Mara's lap. Mara struggled to say anything as she tried to keep her emotions in control.

Breena didn't seem to notice anything as she flickered her tail back and forth, happiness flowing from her.

"um..thank you, Breena. I-um, I'm not really hungry right now but I really appreciate it." Mara told her, struggling to keep a smile on her face. Breena flicked her tail. 'If you say so.'

Mara quickly covered the mouse with the sheets so she wouldn't have to look at it and turned to Breena with a smile. "How long was I out, Breena?"

Immediately, Breena's demeanor dropped. The snow tiger's ears fell back on her head and Mara could feel shame and anger rumbling through the bond. "Breena?" She questioned.

"I was too late to protect you. My failure caused your injury." Breena said, sadly.

"Breena, there was no way anyone could have predicted a troll could get in. There was no way you could've known! What happened after I passed out?" Mara asked, trying to soothe her familiar but looking for answers at the same time.

Breena looked up at her, her tail thrashing in agitation. "I was too late to arrive in time but your littermate did. It was he who saved you."

Mara paused in surprise. "Harry? Harry's just a first year, how could he fight off a mountain troll?" Mara asked worriedly. She looked around the room again, trying to spot her brother but upon not spotting him, she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more worried.

"Do not fret, your littermate is not injured," Breena told her, her eyes staring into Mara's. Mara could feel pride and affection coming from the bond.

Mara frowned. "I don't understand. What exactly happened?"

"I believe I may answer that, Miss Potter."

Mara nearly jumped out of her skin as she spotted a smiling Albus Dumbledore in front of her bed. She furiously smoothed down her bangs, hiding her scar as she flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know you were there."

The headmaster chuckled. "So often do we get lost in our own thoughts that we forget to watch our surroundings."

Mara smiled. "That's true. I'll be more watchful in the future, professor." She frowned. "I'm just concerned about my brother. What happened to the troll? Where's Harry and my friends?"

The Professor frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps, I can shed some light on the incident." He said, giving her a soft smile as he sat down in a chair across from her. "We were informed of a troll loose in the dungeons during dinner. After Professor Snape heard from two of his students that Mr. Potter, Weasley and Longbottom were seen racing off, the professors and I went after the troll, which coincidentally happened to be where we found the three missing students and two we didn't know were missing." He smiled at her knowingly.

Mara laughed nervously, picking at her nails as she shifted uncomfortably.

"We arrived on the scene soon after you lost consciousness according to Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Potter had taken it upon himself to distract the troll so as to prevent any more injury to you or Miss Granger."

Mara smiled fondly. "That sounds like him."

"Luckily, he was not injured and we managed to sedate the troll before it caused any more harm. Mr. Potter did, however, join you in unconsciousness soon after."

Mara looked at him in alarm. "You said he wasn't harmed!"

"He was not, my dear," Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "but he did use quite a bit of his magic to keep the troll's attention. He did not require anything more than sleep to remedy this, I assure you."

Mara breathed out in relief.

Dumbledore smiled at her kindly, before looking Breena, who was still on Mara's lap, her eyes staring darkly at Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, we did have quite a problem attempting to transfer both you and your brother to the wing," He said, giving her an amused smile. "your familiars performed their duties remarkably."

Mara looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? What did Breena do?" She asked.

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "Do not worry, she was simply trying to protect you. She is very attached to you, as all Familiars all."

Mara opened her mouth to push farther but jumped when Breena's claws tore into her pant legs, barely scratching her skin. Breena didn't look at her, but her tail was moving. Recognizing her agitation, Mara let it go.

"So everyone is okay?" Mara asked.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Indeed. Now I do need to inform you that your parents are here."

Mara groaned. She didn't even want to know how bad the lecture she was going to get was going to be.

"They will be here soon. They were waiting for you to wake up. But before I leave," He paused, looking her in the eyes. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me about the incident?"

Dumbledore smiled at her and she felt like she was being scrutinized but tried to shake it off. Dumbledore hadn't done anything to make her distrust him despite Breena's feelings coming in through their bond. He was just concerned about her.

She noticed Dumbledore's eyes flicker to her forehead for a fraction of a second and Mara immediately stiffened. That made more sense.

Practice took control as she smiled, placing her hands neatly in her lap. She gave him a calm glance, fixating her eyes on the space between his eyes. "No, Professor. They probably remember much more than I do. The night is still a bit fuzzy."

She saw Dumbledore survey her, his eyes narrowing a tiny fraction before he gave her a smile, nodding his head. "Very well."

She watched his back as he left the room before dropping her smile.

She couldn't help but wonder what her friends had said to the Professors.

She sighed as she rubbed her eyes clear of sleep, brushing her other hand across Breena's pelt for comfort.

Taking a calming breath, she leaned back in the bed and tried to push away her racing thoughts.

She wasn't sure why but there was a sick feeling in the bottom of the stomach. It felt nauseous and empty at the same time.

Cleaning her thoughts, she almost missed her mother's cry of "Mara!"

Her eyes widened upon seeing her distraught mother, tears in her eyes and looking more pale and tired than she had ever seen her. Her mother hurried over, grabbing Mara's head in her hands as if to reassure her she was really okay.

Her mother sighed of relief, probably not noticing any injuries and smiled at her daughter. Mara hesitantly smiled back. She thought her mother would rip her a new one for this but she didn't.

"Amaryllis Lillian Potter!"

Shocked, Mara looked over at her father, not having noticed him coming in.

His nostrils flared as he stared down at her, arms crossed over his chest. He too looked tired but he also looked very angry.

Never having seen her father like this, Mara had no clue what to do.

"What were you thinking? A mountain troll, really? You and your brother could have been killed! Is this payback? Is that was this is?" He ranted, his arms raving up and down as he began to pace.

"Is this because of the animangus? The girls' bathroom incident in the fifth year? The Halloween feast prank in the third year? Oh god, please tell me this is it. This is the only trouble you are going to get into. I swear if you are bad as I was…" he trailed off, stopping in place with a horrified look on his face.

He turned to them, his face paler than she had ever seen. "Oh, Merlin, please no. Is this because of the graduation prank?"

Her mother giggled into her hand looking at Mara. She smiled at her reassuringly before turning back to her husband. "James, calm down. They're both okay. Everyone's okay."

Her father groaned before plopping into the chair next to the hospital bed. Mara, not sure what to do, stroked Breena's fur for reassurance.

Normally it was Mom telling them off and Dad teasing them, this is new.

As her parents argued, Mara noticed no one else had come in.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

Her parents both froze and turned to look at her. Lily looked hesitant to say anything but replied with a smile

"He's not feeling too well. He's not injured." She said quickly knowing Mara's thoughts immediately went to the worst case scenario. "He's just not feeling well. When he fought the troll after you were hurt, he.." Lily didn't seem to know how to go on.

"He used up too much of his magic. You guys are still young so using the kind of magic he did, it took a toll on him. He'll be okay, but he needs to rest a while longer."

As the two exchanged a look she couldn't quite interpret, she knew they weren't telling the entire truth.

The sickness in her stomach multiplied.

"Okay." She smiled.

Her parents stayed with her as long as they could before Madam Pomfrey came around, a stern look on her face. Of course, her father being James Potter, he tried to charm his way out. Madam Pomfrey had to drag him out by the ear before he finally began to cooperate.

Lily kissed her forehead with a smile, telling her "Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey says you'll be released tomorrow. It'll be okay."

Every time her mother had told her this as a child, she never failed to believe it but this time, Mara just couldn't.

She gave her a smile, nodding as her parents left.

Her Uncle Sirius had snuck in as Padfoot, scaring the shirt off Madam Pomfrey and Breena. He had played exploding snap with her as long as he could before he got kicked out.

Her Uncle Remus had stopped by, dropping off her favorite book, Wables Fables so she wouldn't get so bored.

Madam Pomfrey told her she had to stay in the wing at least until tomorrow to make sure her leg was completely healed.

None of her friends stopped by. Whenever she mentioned them or Harry, they would seemingly avoid the question, changing the subject or reassuring her it was fine.

She knew it wasn't.

"Nasty stuff, putting the bone back in place." Madam Pomfrey had said, handing her a dreamless sleep potion. "Here, dear, you look like you hardly had any sleep."

Mara frowned heavily at the green colored potion in her hands as Madam Pomfrey tucked her in, leaving her in the dark room alone.

Mara looked up, placing the potion back onto the stand beside her bed. She didn't want to sleep. After the nightmare this morning, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to sleep again. She couldn't remember what it was about and that scared her even more.

With a heavy sigh, she laid on her side, looking at the door. Breena had gone out to hunt, luckily she hadn't brought anymore dead mice for Mara to eat.

Closing her eyes, she laid in bed for how long before she heard the slight noise of someone's shoes on the floor. Panic rose in her chest but she refused to acknowledge the sound, in case it was a teacher or Madam Pomfrey.

Pretending to be asleep, she didn't move, trying to keep her breath even.

She waited, her eyes closed as the person moved towards her bed. Everything went quiet and she heard rustling and a small noise as something was placed onto the stand.

Mara kept very still, the person had paused for a while but she knew they were still there. Finally, the person moved away.

She kept very still, only breathing until she heard the door open and shut. She kept silent, breathing evenly for a while after, making sure the person had left before she opened her eyes.

It was still dark but she quickly sat up in bed, looking to see what the person put on her stand.

A smile quirked onto her lips. Looking back at the door, she knew exactly who had been here and how.

Grabbing a hold of the Wonka chocolate bar triple dazzle caramel, she smiled softly. With a new reassurance, she laid in bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Mara didn't know what everyone was keeping from her or even what had happened in the bathroom but she knew that everything would be okay.

It'll be okay.

/

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily at all the paperwork buried on his desk. The incident with the troll had not been taken lightly. He was just lucky it hadn't been leaked to the press or Hogwarts would be under investigation.

They have a tree that causes hundreds of injuries a year which has been deemed perfectly safe, Dumbledore thought, yet a troll gets in and it's the end of the world.

Sometimes he truly forgot how contradictory the wizarding world could be.

Albus perked up as he sensed a magic signature approaching his door. It was muted but he could tell nonetheless who it was.

The door opened and Albus pretends not to notice, signing his name on more paperwork to get the ministry off his back. Silently, he could sense a second signature somewhere outside the office.

After allowing the magic around the boy to settle down, Dumbledore put down his pen, giving a grandfatherly smile to the first year.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry Potter sat across from him, perfectly still and silent, his eyes focused n the corner of the desk.

Dumbledore offered him a bowl full of lemon flavored candies. "Lemon drop?"

Harry softly shook his head no. Dumbledore nodded, putting the glass back. He gave a sigh as Harry continued to stay silent.

"I know yesterday's events were.." He paused. "unsettling but I need you to talk to me, Harry. I can't help until I find out what happened to you."

Harry didn't reply, silently stared in the same spot. His magical signature lashed out slightly in anger.

The boy was full of turmoil, that much he could guess.

Dumbledore sighed. "The magic you displayed yesterday, Harry, could be very dangerous. We just want to make sure you are not in danger."

Harry finally looked at him, his emerald eyes glaring at Dumbledore. "You did your tests, I'm fine."

Dumbledore frowned disappointedly at the boy. Despite the numerous tests put onto the boy, everything had come out normal. Without evidence besides their own memories, which are highly corruptible, he had to admit, there was nothing else that could be done.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "All right, Harry, please head back to your dorm,"

He kept track of Harry's magical signature as he left, sensing nothing out of the ordinary besides the boys raging emotions but even then, it was so muted it was no cause for concern. His magic was not reacting to his emotions at all.

Dumbledore sighed as the boy got out of his range. He could still sense the second presence outside the office though.

'Fawkes,' he thought. Fawkes looked up from his perch, connecting his eyes onto Dumbledore. 'Did you sense anything unusual from the boy?'

Fawkes let out a small trill and Dumbledore frowned.

"Keep an eye on him, Fawkes, and his familiar." Dumbledore frowned, remembering the white flames that had burst into the bathroom. "We mustn't let them get out of control."

Fawkes lowered it its head in acceptance, giving a small trill. It raised its wings and disappeared in a burst of flames.

The presence he had felt on the edge of his senses vanished as well.

Dumbledore frowned heavily. He wasn't sure but the powerful magic that had come from the boy was not his own. It had come from the boy, he was sure but it also was not the magic harry showed on a regular basis. And yet, the boy's familiar was able to conjure on the same magic.

Albus Dumbledore frowned. Regardless of what had happened, they would move forward with his plans. He just needed to keep a closer eye on Harry Potter.


	13. Prologue III: Brumous

"Are you sure it'll be all right?" The bright red-headed woman asked her friend, biting her lip nervously. It was easy to see the concern and worry on her face as she kept flicking glances towards the stairs.

Marlene McKinnon smirked at her, putting a hand on her hip. "They'll be fine, Lily. I can handle this."

Lily looked at her doubtfully and opened her mouth to reply but they were interrupted with the door opening loudly.

"Prongs!" Marlene smirked as she recognized the loud and boisterous voice of the man.

Sirius Black came bounding into the room, a bright grin on his face. His eyes immediately searched the room and he let out a pout when he noticed there were only the two women.

"He's putting Harry and Amaryllis to sleep," Lily informed him, her lips quirking up in a smile. The man grinned before turning to Marlene with a grin.

"So I heard you're the one who made this night happen, Mar."

At his bright grin, Marlene rolled her eyes but gave him a nod. "With both of my best friends locked up for over a year, I think they need a night to get drunk."

"Marlene!" Lily scolded.

Marlene grinned at her. "Don't' worry. I won't tell him about your bachelorette party."

Lily groaned pushing her blushing face into her hands as Sirius immediately perked up with an intrigued grin. "What happened at the Bachelorette party?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" Lily said furiously before Marlene could reply. Marlene laughed at her red face.

"Besides, it's been a while since I've heard of any Marauder shenanigans. I could use some more mischief in my life." Marlene said, giving him a wink.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I could give you some mischief without the boys. Ow!" He groaned as Lily smacked in him the back of the head.

Lily turned to Marlene with a scolding expression. "There are children in this house!" With her hands on her hips, Lily truly looked like a scolding mother.

Marlene smiled softly at the sight.

"Padfoot!"

Lily scolded them but she had a smile on her face.

James grinned at her briefly. "The silencing charm is already in place, Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. Where's Remus, Sirius?"

Sirius and James let go of one another and Sirius gave them a huge grin. "He's with Alice and Frank. Peter couldn't come; he said something about his mother being ill." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because an ill mother means nothing anymore," Marlene said dryly.

Sirius grinned at her. "Hey, I'd give anything for my mother to get ill and keel over."

Marlene gave him an amused smile. "Not everyone has a banshee for a mother, Sirius."

Sirius laughed before turning to her with a genuine smile. "Thanks for doing this, Mar. I really appreciate it."

Marlene smiled softly at him. "It's my pleasure."

As he and James exited the room laughing, Marlene knew he had no idea.

Marlene turned to Lily with a smile. She was staring at the staircase. "They'll be okay, Lily. I promise."

Lily smiled at her friend before leaping forward and grabbing her into a hug. "We could stay here with you, me and Alice-"

"No, Lily," Marlene told her firmly.

Marlene gave her a smile. "You and Alice have been under so much stress for the past year. You need this. I promise you Harry and Mara will be okay."

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's not her name, Marlene."

Marlene grinned. "Amaryllis is such a mouthful, Lily. Let me give her a nickname. Sirius got to name Harry 'pup'."

Lily laughed.

Marlene continued with a smile, "Go, Lily. Everything will be fine. Enjoy yourself."

Lily sighed as she finally relented and Marlene watched as she cast a glamour charm over herself, becoming an unfamiliar woman with brown hair.

"Everything you need is in their room." Lily quickly hugged Marlene one last time before leaving the house with a wave goodbye.

As the door locked behind the fiery redhead, Marlene dropped her smile. She looked a the clock on the wall with a forlorn expression. One Hour. Marlene moved through the house, heading to the bag she had dropped on the sofa.

Bringing out her wand, she reached into the bag, pulling out an old, crumbling book. She flipped to an open blank page and lifted her wand to the pages.

"Revelio."

Ink bled onto the pages of the book, staining the book in an unfamiliar language. Marlene frowned at the book. Pocketing her wand and the book, she headed upstairs. Marlene paused in front of a room, her expression turning darker.

She balled her hands into a fist, shutting her eyes with a tortured look upon her face. Finally, she exhaled, letting her shoulders and hands slump. Opening her eyes, she entered the room silently, shutting the door behind her.

Two cribs sat side by side.

Traveling forward, Marlene looked down into the cribs. The right crib had a baby boy sleeping away, his hair dark and already as messy as his father. Behind his closed eyes, she knew they would be Lily's emerald green. The boy was fast asleep, breathing softly.

In the crib beside him, lay a baby girl with bright red hair sleeping just as soundly.

Marlene smiled sadly at the small children. She brushed her hand over the little girl's head before doing the same to the boy.

"I'm so sorry," She told them, her eyes misting up. "This is all I can do for you."

She swallowed heavily, bringing her hand away. Softly, she grabbed a hold of the little girl's tiny hand, and with a deep breath, she pulled out her wand and slice the girl's hand.

The girl's eyes shot open in a cry but Marlene waved her wand over the girl and she fell back to sleep. A tear fell down Marlene's face as she quickly conjured a small vial and squeezed a few drops of blood from the girl's finger. When she was done, she waved her wand over the cut, watching as it magically sealed.

Giving a heavy sigh, she repeated the process on the boy.

When she had two vials full of blood, Marlene felt her lips tremble. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," she said.

"I know how important you are." She told them, smiling sadly. She brushed away a few tears with her hand, as she moved away from the children, opening her hand.

"I won't let anyone else die."

Shutting her eyes, she slashed her wand down her hand. Wincing, she quickly conjured a small bowl and let the blood drip into the bowl. Once she was satisfied, she healed her wound as well and turned to the children. With a breath, she quickly poured in the two vials.

"You won't remember me." Marlene smiled at the two children. "But this is all I can do for you. I'm so sorry I'm not strong enough to help you. I'm not strong enough to change your fate."

She let a few tears fall down her face. With a sad smile, she held the bowl to her face, letting her tears fall into the bowl, mixing with the blood.

"Please, remember this. All magic comes with a price." Marlene frowned at the sleeping twins. "You cannot make something from nothing. Magic always requires a price. Tonight, I will gladly pay it."

She looked at the clock on the room. It was nearing midnight.

"One day, you will have to pay a price for the magic you were born with. At that time, please, make the right choice. For all of us."

Marlene McKinnon smiled for the last time as the clock struck midnight.

The darkest night has begun.


	14. Brumous: Chapter Eleven

"Hermione, we have to move!"

.

.

"Harry, stop!"

.

.

"She's not waking up!"

.

.

"Why didn't you protect me, Harry?"

.

.

Harry awoke with a gasp, breathing heavily. Panic increased in his throat, his wild eyes searching the room for the danger. The dorm… It was just a dream…it was the same dream again….

Harry hissed as his right hand lit up in pain. He clutched his hand to his chest as the searing pain only worsened. He curled in on himself, trying not to scream.

It felt like his whole hand was burning, the fire coiling inside of his veins trying to burst through his skin. Gritting his teeth in pain, he began to count backward from fifty to try to calm down.

Focus, he thought, focus. Slowly, the fire began to subdue, calming until it was nothing more than a dull ache. His palm still pulsed where the fire had retreated, reminding him it wasn't a dream and it will be back.

Exhausted, he uncurled his arms and legs, laying back down in his bed. Opening his eyes, he could see none of his dorm mates had moved, all still sleeping. Ron and Seamus both let out loud snores from their beds.

The sun was only beginning to rise, giving the sky outside the window a purple and pink glow.

Harry brushed a mixture of sweat and tears away from his face. He blinked, looking up at the ceiling.

Something soft brushed across his foot and Harry smiled, turning to the gorgeous orange and yellow colored bird on his side.

She stared at him, her eyes softening at his palm, still clutched into his chest.

"It's okay, Aura," He muttered, "It was just a dream."

With a soft trill, she butted her head against his hand. Harry lifted it to his face to study it. He had it wrapped in bandages for now though Madam Pomfrey had said there was nothing wrong with it.

Harry frowned. The teachers had all brushed off what happened to him as adrenaline and magical outbursts but Harry knew it wasn't true. Something had happened to him in that bathroom.

He frowned at his hand again.

Aura let out a trill, reminding him of her presence. He smiled, brushing his wrapped hand across her head. She closed her eyes, pleased with the attention.

"Do you know what happened to me, girl?" He frowned. Aura opened her eyes to look at him, sending him waves of comfort through their bond.

He wished they had told him there was dark magic inside of him instead of pretending it never happened. He just wanted to know what was happening to him.

Whatever this was, he didn't have control over it at all. Closing his eyes, he could still hear the screams telling him to stop, the overwhelming fear coming from his friends.

The way they all looked at him….

Aura let out a soft trill, nuzzling her head against his hand. Harry opened his eyes looking at his familiar.

He stiffened as he felt her send an image through their connection. He saw his right hand but bare.

He frowned at Aura, who stared back at him calmly.

Sighing in defeat, he sat up in bed, staring at his hand in apprehension. Softly, he began to unwrap his hand, wincing as it still felt raw.

His hand unwrapped, he turned it over and winced at the image before him. The back of his hand looked as if it had been cut open, drawing a symbol into his flesh but there was no blood, no wound.

It was sealed, already scabbing over into a scar. Softly, he traced the pattern on his hand. He had never seen anything like it before, looking as if someone mashed several letters in the alphabet together.

Before he could wrap it back up, Aura dropped her head onto his hand. Her feathers were so soft and he could feel the heat coming from her but it only soothed him further.

He watched as a tear fell from Aura's eye, dropping onto his hand. He watched with disbelief as the tissue around his injury began to close up, healing before his eyes.

The tissue closed until it was no more than an angry scar on his hand.

"Thank you, girl," He smiled, rubbing the top of her head.

He flinched as a pain shot through his hand. Grabbing hold of it, he shut his mouth, preventing a scream from escaping. The flames began to race through his hand again and he felt the flames tearing through his skin.

Looking at his hand, he saw the scar on his hand begin to glow faintly with a dark green color. He held in a scream as his newly healed scar began to open back up.

When it was finally over, Harry let out a ragged breath, filling his lungs up with oxygen. Looking at his hand, there was no blood like before but the skin had turned red as it was ripped open once again.

With a heavy breath, Harry looked up at Aura, who gave him a sad trill in response. She went to softly nuzzle his hand but Harry jerked his hand away.

Staring down at his hand, he noticed he was shaking.

"Aura, what's happening to me?" He looked at her, his fear showing in his eyes. Aura let out a trill, sending him comfort through the bond, but Harry couldn't care less.

He clutched his hand, falling back into the comfort of his sheets, holding a pillow to his face to prevent any tears from falling.

Please, what's happening to me, he begged for an answer, fear tearing into his stomach and making it's home.

* * *

"Hermione, we have to move!"

Hermione was frozen in place, her eyes locked unblinkingly on the mountainous beast before her. She struggled to move, to scream, anything but fear kept her in place.

The troll narrowed it's black, beady eyes onto Hermione's frame. With a deafening roar, it raised its club above her. Everything went silent as the fear consumed her.

She was going to die.

Hermione's eyes flooded with tears but she couldn't do anything but stare in panic as the club came down at her faster than she could see.

At the last second, something collided into Hermione's side, knocking the breath out of her as she fell, catching her elbows on the stone floors.

Everything registered at once. The pain in her elbows from catching herself, the pressure from something landing on her side, and a loud high pitched scream that echoed through her ears.

Hermione looked up in alarm, seeing the troll's angry face now only feet away, but what caught her attention the most, was the body collapsed onto her own.

Hermione sat up on her knees, cradling her friend's head in her hands. Mara's hazel eyes stared up at her, her eyes filled with shock and fear, her mouth open as she screamed.

That's when she noticed the red liquid pouring onto the concrete floor.

Hermione blanched at the scene, one of her hands grasping her mouth in horror.

Mara's leg was broken, a piece of bone jutting out from a long cut in her leg, the whole of it twisted in an unnatural way. Blood continued to pour from the injury onto the floor.

Mara's gaze faded to the doorway before her eyes slid closed. Hermione froze, struggling to comprehend what was happening.

That was when Hermione felt her breath stop. Something was pouring into the air, making it thick and heavy, too thick. Hermione grabbed a hold of her throat as the air began to suffocate them.

That was when she saw Harry. His hair sticking up and his green eyes glowing green color. His lips twisted in a snarl. She could taste his rage on her tongue.

Hermione stared in horror as Harry began throwing spell and spell at the troll in a fervor. She couldn't hear any of the spells he was saying only then did she realize he was casting wordless spells.

Hermione covered her ears as the troll let out a deafening roar.

On the other side of the room, Ron and Neville looked just as freaked out as she was, their faces pale as they shouted at Harry to stop, to go back.

Hermione looked at Harry's form once more, the troll in front of him, roaring in pain. She could see blood rolling down its face.

She took a deep breath, almost tasting the magic in the air. Rage. Anger. Protection.

With a new determination, Hermione quickly shrugged off her robe and placed it on Mara's leg, putting pressure on the injury.

Everything passed in a blur until she felt the magic retreating as if it was never there. Looking up, she caught Harry's emerald eyes. He looked at her, shaking as his eyes bled with the fear she was feeling. Before Hermione could say anything, Harry fell to the floor.

Everything erupted into chaos.

White Flames burst onto the ground around Harry, preventing the teachers from moving forward.

A loud cry burst from above them. A bird floated above Harry, made of white flames as it let out a loud screech at the teachers.

Though the flames were surrounding her, she couldn't feel any pain or heat.

A loud roar nearly deafened her as a large cat came racing through the flames. It was as large as a tiger with a mixture of black and white stripes and spots on its pelt. It let out a snarl at the offenders, it's back turned to Hermione and Mara.

Hermione watched as it's slitted yellow eyes met Hermione's brown. It gave a loud snarl.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione shot up, her eyes widening at the shout of her name. She looked up into the frowning faces of Neville and Ron.

Neville frowned at her, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Ron stared at her with an indescribable emotion on his face.

The great hall was noisy with hundreds of kids eating breakfast. Hermione frowned heavily, staring at the feast of food before her.

She didn't remember falling asleep.

"Are you okay, Hermione? Maybe you should go to the hospital wing, that's the second time this week you've fallen asleep at breakfast." Neville frowned.

Hermione shook her head solemnly. "No, I just didn't get much sleep last night."

She didn't tell them how weird it was to look over at the bed next to her and not see ahead of fire or a small black and white kitten.

Neville nodded but Ron was the one who pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes on Hermione.

"You still haven't gone to see her?" He said, his look clearly stating his disapproval.

Hermione glared at him, attempting to defend herself when Neville heaved a sigh.

"Can you guys not? Mara said she's getting out in a few days if Madam Pomfrey will let her," he added.

Hermione cracked a smile as she remembered Mara had been caught trying to sneak out of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had kept her for a week longer just because she could.

Hermione frowned, looking down at her hands. "I wanted to visit her but I.." she trailed off, unsure of how to put her feelings into words.

Neville sighed at the look on her face. "Well, you're not the only one who hasn't visited her."

Hermione frowned, her eyes darting to the empty seat across from her. Looking down at the table, she couldn't even think about responding.

She could feel both Neville and Ron's glances throughout their breakfast, even as they fell into silence. She could feel her throat closing from the guilt she felt.

Hermione looked up when she felt someone slipping into the seat beside her, an arm going around her shoulder in a casual way.

"Hey, ickle firsties-"

"Why the glum look?"

The twin's sat across from them, identical grins across their faces.

Ron rolled his eyes, his mouth full of food. "Hy u gobba bobbus?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald. Honestly." Hermione shook her head, glaring at the redhead.

He rolled his eyes before swallowing the food in his mouth. "Why you gotta bother us?" He said, stretching out the syllables with a scowl.

"Honestly, Ronald-" Fred said, in a shrill tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" George said, his voice just as high.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" they said together, wagging their pointer fingers at him.

Neville covered his laugh with his hand while Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron glared at the twins. "Oh, bugger off."

Fred and George grinned delightfully at their brother.

"Ah, ah, Ronnie-kins,"

"We wouldn't have to-"

"Report this to mum-"

"Now would we?"

George laid his arm across his younger brother's shoulders, grinning in mirth.

"Gerroff me!" Ron shrugged George's arm off him, a scowl on his face.

Neville turned to Hermione with an amused smile. He was more relaxed than she had ever seen him. "Mara's uncles finally went home, so she should be free later."

Her surprise must have shown on her face cause he smiled back at her. "She could really use some cheering up, all alone in the hospital wing."

Hermione frowned, her eyes drifting to the empty seat across from her.

* * *

Hermione hated her hesitation. She stood outside of the hospital wing, nervously biting down on her lip.

It wasn't that hard, just go in, she scolded herself. Yet, she was unsure.

Oh, how she hated to be unsure.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, she pushed open the door. Her eyes searched the room, finding her friend in the nearest bed. The black and white cat that Hermione had come to expect was laying at the end of the bed. It gave no notion that it even knew she was there. Hermione couldn't help the wariness when she looked at the sleeping cat. She couldn't help but remember yellow slitted eyes.

Mara looked a lot better. Her face had more color than when she had been laying on Hermione's lap, blood on her face.

Hermione's eye unconsciously searched for mara's leg, which was hidden under the blanket.

She could still see the blood and bone if she closed her eyes.

Mara looked up when she noticed Hermione standing by the door. Mara gave her a large grin. "Hermione!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile with relief. Neville had been right, Mara didn't hold grudges. Hermione came forward, sitting in the chair next to her bed. She held out the notes she had taken for Mara.

"Um, here, they're notes for the classes you missed."

Mara took them from her with a bright smile. "Of course while everyone else brings me, sweets, you bring me homework."

Hermione flushed, sinking back into her chair.

Mara laughed. "Don; 't worry, Hermione. I love that you always know what to do."

Hermione smiled before biting down on her lip. "Um, about-"

"I don't blame you, Hermione."

Hermione looked up in surprise. Mara smiled down at her kindly. She reached out, placing a hangover Hermione's.

"You looked guilty. I will never blame you. It was an accident, Hermione."

Hermione looked down, shame filling her. It hadn't been an accident. She had frozen. If Hermione hadn't frozen up, maybe Mara wouldn't have-

Hermione's eyes trailed to Mara's leg.

Mara let out a sigh. She pulled on her covers, revealing the said leg. Hermione gasped in surprise, nearly expecting gushing blood but was relieved to know there was nothing there.

Mara wiggled her bare leg with a grin. "Healed right up! They only had me stay to make sure the bone grew back okay."

Hermione nearly screamed with the relief flowing through her. With emotions boiling inside of her chest, Hermione looked at her smiling friend.

Mara smiled back at her before frowning at her hands. "um, How's Harry?"

Hermione nearly jolted from her seat at the unexpected question. Hermione looked at her hands.

Hermione didn't know how to tell her. She didn't know how to say that Harry hadn't been showing up for classes. That he'd been avoiding all of them. That she still had no idea what he and Dumbledore had talked about. About the glowing green eyes that haunted her dreams. She didn't know how to tell her that she just didn't know.

Hermione could feel Mara's eyes on her but Hermione didn't speak, unsure of how to communicate her thoughts. Hermione loved books and facts but they didn't help in this situation.

"You know, this isn't the first time Harry's got like this."

Hermione looked up. Mara gazed down at her hands, seemingly lost in a memory.

"It was when I was about six," Mara explained. "I was playing in the woods with Harry. Harry was always really good at climbing trees but me, not so much."

She cracked a smile.

"I got mad that Harry wouldn't come down. I don't even remember why but, I tried to climb the tree. Not a good idea to do in a dress," Mara laughed half-heartedly.

"I fell," Mara frowned. "because of course, I did. I don't really remember much about what happened, just that it hurt really bad. I still have a scar on my knee from it."

Mara looked over at Hermione with a sad smile. "I couldn't walk and we were too far away from the house to call for help so he carried me. All the way home."

Mara smiled, affection crossing her face. "He was really upset about that. Mom and Dad never blamed him. It was my fault, me being stupid but Harry always blamed himself. He locked himself up for a while after that."

"I think," Mara started, turning to look at the window across from the bed. "He really thought he was my protector. That he had to stop anything from hurting me. When he realized he couldn't…"

Hermione didn't need her to finish the thought.

Mara looked over at her, giving her a smile.

"I've never been able to help him but…" Mara gave her a smile.

"I'd head for the library if I were you."

* * *

The library was quieter than normal. Hermione clutched a book to her chest, her chest ringing with anxieties.

She noticed a head of black hair, buried in a pile of books in the corner table. Taking a deep breath, she moved toward the table, a new determination in her steps.

"Harry?" She asked. She winced as her voice came off as timider than she wanted it to be.

Harry looked up from his books, his eyes widened as he spotted her. She noticed he quickly tucked his right hand under the table. Hermione frowned, nervously clutching her book as he seemingly debated with himself.

"Can I sit down?" Hermione asked, avoiding his piercing eyes. She could feel his eyes on her, looking for something.

Out of the corner of her eye, he softly nodded.

With a small breath of relief, she moved into the seat across from him. Her eyes gazed at all the titles spread across the desk.

Unknown magic, transfiguration, charms, a lot about Ancient Runes. They didn't learn those until the third year, from what she remembered.

There were even darker books about dark magic though most seemed about how to defend yourself from dark magic and not how to perform it, much to her relief.

She frowned, most of them seemed to be from the restricted section. She wondered how he got a teacher to sign off on it.

Her attention drifted back to Harry when she noticed him shifting uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes kept flicking back and forth between her and the books.

"Um, if you need help, I've read most of the books here. The book on Self Transfiguration was certainly interesting but it doesn't really have much other than what not to do." Hermione told him.

She could feel herself rambling and she cringed. Anyone else would've gotten annoyed or irritated but Hermione had forgotten this was Harry.

Harry laughed under his breath, giving her an amused smile. "You're much better at reading than me. I usually stick to Fiction, Non-fiction usually just bores me."

Hermione smiled back. "Sometimes it is, but I really like learning. I like knowing all I can so I can be prepared for anything they might throw at me."

Books, ok, she can do books. She relaxed, giving him a bright smile. "What's your favorite book?"

Harry frowned as he thought. He smiled, "I really like Narnia and Lord of the Rings series."

Hermione brightened. "I love those too!"

Hermione went on about her favorite parts, noticing that Harry didn't seem to mind one bit. He kept a smile on his face, listening to her and nodding along. Confidence welled up inside of her. Most people would've told her to shut up by now.

Hermione stopped, however as she noticed Harry's hand. His right hand was bandaged up and Hermione frowned, pausing mid-sentence.

Harry frowned at her pause following her gaze to his hand. He moved it away. "It was just a cut."

Hermione frowned at him. Somehow, she knew he was lying, maybe because he refused to look her in the face or maybe because he pulled his sleeve over the injury as if trying to hide it.

"Harry, are you-" She didn't get to finish as Harry gasped, pulling his hand under the table. His face twisted in pain as he stared at his hands.

"Harry, what's wrong? We need to go to the infirmary." She said, trying to quiet her panic. She briefly gazed a look at Madam Pince who hadn't seemed to notice the situation yet.

She rushed over to his side but Harry just turned away from her.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

Hermione frowned. He was lying. She sighed, looking at him worriedly. Something happened to you on Halloween, didn't it? " She frowned, looking at his back as he hid his hands from her. She barely caught his flinch.

Hermione frowned. "I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I just want to help. Please," Hermione winced as her words came out as pleading.

She waited as Harry didn't move. She could see his back moving up and down with his breathing but otherwise, he was completely still.

Just as she was about to give up, she heard Harry whisper "okay,"

Harry turned around a mix of emotions on his face. Hermione smiled, brushing away her worry for a moment. She knelt down beside him, grabbing a hold of his bandaged hand.

It wasn't glowing anymore but she could feel a scar on the front of his hand. She looked up, giving him a questioning look.

He sighed heavily, before unraveling the bandages. Hermione gasped at the grotesque sight on his hand. It looked like a glyph or something had been carved into his hand. Frowning, she remembered reading about medical injuries, how scar tissue looks when it's reopened.

She could imagine that this is what that looked like. From his knuckles to his wrist, the weird symbol was broken open.

"What happened?" She asked, digging for information.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I woke up in the infirmary and my hand was like this. Madam Pomfrey didn't know how I got it either but she said it was healing but when I went back to my room, It started glowing again and the wound reopened. It keeps happening."

Hermione frowned. "What is it? Is it a hieroglyph?"

Harry sighed and shook his hand. "I tried that but I couldn't find one that matched. I thought maybe it was an Ancient Rune but most of the books on Ancient Runes I can't check out till the third year. For all I know, it could be nonsense."

"When does it start glowing?" Hermione asked, an idea coming to her head.

Harry frowned. "Well, the first time it was because of I…" He paused, his cheeks turning pink.

Hermione frowned. "What?"

Harry sighed. "I had a nightmare. About that night."

"Maybe it's connected to your emotions," Hermione said, thinking out loud. With a frown, she looked up, remembering the same green glow in his eyes. "Do your eyes glow too?"

Harry gave her a weird look. "No, why would they?"

Maybe he doesn't remember, Hermione thought. Heaving a sigh, she looked at the books piled on the desk.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, his eyes downcast. "I didn't mean to get you involved in my problems."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant but paused. His eyes looked at his hand, having taken it back from Hermione's grip.

She didn't know how to talk to him, how to reassure him. She didn't know.

"Well, maybe Mara-"

Harry gave her an alarmed look. "No, you can't tell Mara!"

Hermione shrunk, nervously looking over at Madam Pince, who had finally noticed their table. She glared at them but didn't move yet. Hermione wasn't sure she would look past another outburst.

Harry gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, just don't tell Mara. She already got hurt once because of me."

Hermione really didn't understand the logic in that one but…she wasn't sure he would take kindly to her pointing that out.

Hermione sighed, giving him a smile. "I won't tell her. We'll find out what's going. I promise."

Harry gave her a small smile. "Okay," He frowned suddenly. "and I'm sorry, about Halloween."

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"You must have been scared of me. I probably looked like a deranged lunatic." He said, putting his head on the desk.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She didn't know how to tell him that she was scared. That she was terrified. That she was scared she going to die. She was scared Mara was going to die. She was scared of the blood pouring onto the floor. She was scared of Harry getting hurt too.

Most of all, She didn't know how to say that not for a second was she scared of him. That no matter how much rage or anger was pouring into the air or how dark his face looked, she had never thought he would've hurt her.

She didn't know and that scared her most of all.


	15. Brumous: Chapter Twelve

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine," Mara told the nurse, finally having enough of the older woman's fretting.

Madam Pomfrey shot her a stern look. "I say when you're fine, Miss Potter."

Mara rolled her eyes.

'I like her,' Breena said.

Mara shot her familiar a glare as she felt Breena's amusement through the bond.

"Traitor," She muttered, crossly.

Madam Pomfrey kept running diagnostic spells over her and frankly, Mara was tired of being inside the hospital wing. Mara couldn't help but smirk when the diagnostic spell turned green, indicating there were no current injuries.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a stern look. "Fine, you can go. I don't want to see you in here for the rest of the year, understand me?"

Mara grinned, giving her a mock salute. "Aye, Aye, Captain."

"I swear, just like your father," Madam Pomfrey turned to leave, grumbling under breath.

Mara couldn't help the laugh that slipped out from her chest. She had heard so many stories about the marauder's adventures that she was pretty sure she hadn't even come close to breaking their record.

Mara got up, turning to look at Breena with a smile. "Are you going hunting?"

Breena twitched her tail, looking out the window. Mara could feel Breena's anxiety through the bond. The entire time she was in here, Breena had only left to go hunt, returning only minutes later. Other than that, she hadn't left Mara's side once.

Mara felt affection rush through her chest at the cat's loyalty.

Breena twitched her tail, probably feeling mara's emotions.

She turned to stalk out of the room. 'I will only be gone a moment. Perhaps when I come back you'll be fighting a giant and not a troll.' She paused, turning to give Mara a glare.

"Nah, it'll be a hippogriff," Mara joked, her face lit up with a smile.

Breena stalked out of the room but Mara could feel her amusement through the bond. 'At least it's easier to deal with.'

Mara grinned, skipping out of the medical wing and down the hallway. She had been in there for four days. Four days of endless tests, not able to get up and walk very much due to her leg still healing. Four days of visits of nearly everyone she knew, even those she didn't. Even the Weasley twins had come to visit her, though Madam Pomfrey was very angry when they tried to give her a toilet seat.

Neville had snuck in chocolate to give to her but only one person hadn't come in.

Mara left the hospital wing, a skip in her step. She couldn't help the laugh that was bubbling in her chest, finally free.

She walked the familiar pathway to the great hall, a smile on her lips. Her eyes lip up as a familiar face came into view.

"Sophie!" She shouted, hoping to get the girl's attention. The meek brown haired girl paused, turning in her direction. Mara jogged to catch up with the girl, giving her a bright smile. Sophie Roper stood in front of her nervously, holding a bunch of books.

"You got released today?" Sophie gave her an appraising glance, a soft smile on her lips.

Mara nodded. "Yep!" She said, popping the p. "Thanks again for helping me find Hermione, by the way."

Sophie gave her a nervous smile. "I'm not sure you should thank me, considering you got hurt."

Mara shook her head. "If you hadn't told me where she was, she would've had to face the troll alone."

Mara didn't mention the fact that if Mara hadn't pushed her out of the way, Hermione would very likely be dead.

Sophie smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I thought I saw your brother in the great hall, he hadn't been in a few days but I saw Hermione talk to him in the library. He seems to be doing better now."

Mara raised an eyebrow, she had no clue the shy girl was so observant. Sophie seemed to realize how she had come across, her face flushed bright red.

"I wasn't following them or anything, I swear! I just happened to be in the right place," Sophie told her, clear panic on her face.

Mara giggled. "Nice to know. I didn't think you were following them. I just thought you were really observant."

Sophie breathed a sigh in relief, giving her a smile. "I guess I am." She said.

"Well, thanks for the tip. I'll see you later, Sophie," Mara smiled, giving her a wide smile.

Sophie waved her hand, her cheeks still tinged red as Mara turned to leave. Mara headed her way to the Great hall.

She certainly did appreciate the tip about her brother, since he hadn't responded to any of the messages she wrote to him in the journal. She was pretty sure he was avoiding her. On the other hand, she was glad Hermione had managed to reach him. He was pretty insufferable when he got one of his moods.

Mara enters the great hall, her eyes immediately searching the Gryffindor table for her brother's messy hair. She grinned, spotting the emerald-eyed boy eating a piece of toast. Neville sat next to him, Ron on his other side and Hermione across from them, her nose in a book.

Mara jogged up to their table trying to ignore the whispers that started up as soon as she entered the room.

"Mara!" Neville grinned in surprise as he noticed her coming towards them. All of the heads at the table shot up as Mara stopped in front of them, sitting next to Hermione at the table. She gave them a large grin.

"I thought you weren't getting released until later?" Hermione gave her a smile but her furrowed eyebrows told Mara she was confused.

"I convinced her to release me today. She was just worrying too much, I swear," Mara rolled her eyes, grabbing a piece of toast from the spread of food. She smeared on some strawberry jelly, biting into it.

"Well, it's not easy to regrow a bone," Neville said, his lips tilted upward in amusement.

"Only partially regrow," She stated, swallowing the toast. "Still, I could've handled it if it weren't for her insane no sweets rule. I'm just glad someone was kind enough to break the rules." She winked at Neville.

His face turned bright pink as he stared at his hands. "Oh, well..I, er..we thought you could use some cheering up."

Mara smiled. "I did. Thank you, Neville. Though how did you guys sneak into the hospital wing, anyway?"

Neville gave her a smile. "Well, Ron's brothers-"

Ron cut him off with a suspicious look behind him. "Don't say their names! You'll summon them."

"Did someone say our names?" Two redheads appeared behind Ron, identical grins on their faces.

Ron groaned, his head falling onto the table with a loud thunk. "Too late." He muttered shooting them a glare. "No one ever said you're names!"

Mara laughed. "I forgot to thank you guys for the toilet seat. It certainly cheered up my day."

The twins gave a low bow. "We aim to please," Fred said, grinning.

"I still don't see why you don't like your brothers, Ron, they're hilarious," Mara told him, a grin on her face.

Ron gave her an exasperated look. "They're devils! When I was four, they tried to get rid of me by offering me to the gnomes in our garden!"

"They wouldn't take him," George said with a shrug.

"It was truly a sad day," Fred shook his head with a sigh.

Ron gave them an angry look.

"When I was three, they gave me an acid pop and told me it was candy!"

"It was candy," Fred defended himself.

"It burnt a hole through my tongue!" Ron retorted.

"You're tongues intact isn't it?" George grinned.

Ron sent him a glare.

Mara and Neville laughed. The twins sent them winks.

"Don't encourage them," Ron looked at his friends accusingly. Neville smothered his laughter, covering his mouth with a hand.

Mara gave him a smile, her giggles fading.

"Sorry, Ron," she and Neville chorused together. They sent each other an amused look causing Ron to roll his eyes, his head falling onto the table.

Hermione gave the twins a disapproving look. "I agree, you shouldn't be encouraging such behavior."

Fred and George gave her a pout. "Don't worry, we'll grow on you," George grinned.

"Like a really bad fungus," Fred laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Mara smiled before eyeing the only silent person at the table. Harry hadn't looked up, still pushing the eggs on his plate around. He gave no indication he had even heard them.

Mara frowned but knew better than to push him.

"Since you're out early, Mara, you'll come to our game, right?" Fred said, giving her a smile.

"Of course, you would support your own house against Slytherin, right?" George said, giving her an innocent look.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, We'll all go together, right? I haven't been out of the hospital wing in four days, I need to get outside!"

Fred and George threw their arms around her shoulders. "We'll see you there, Mara!" Fred said.

"It's sure to be epic!"

They walked off.

She turned to her friends, a smile on her face. Ron opened his mouth to say something, though she cringed as his mouth was full of food.

Neville's elbow shoved into Ron's side and Ron yelped, nearly choking on his food. He coughed, trying to gain control of his lungs.

"Um, sorry, Mara, we have something to do," Hermione gave her a guilty look.

Mara gave them a surprised look. "Huh? Do what?"

She flicked her eyes between her three friends and her brother, trying to understand what was going on. Hermione gave her a guilty look, her eyes flickering between Harry and Mara uneasily. Neville gave her a smile, though Mara knew it was fake. Ron was still coughing, beating on his chest so as not to choke.

"We were going to go to study in the library," Neville laughed nervously, giving a look Mara didn't understand to Hermione.

"Um, yeah, Ron and Neville have been doing terrible in transfiguration so Harry and I offered to help them out," Hermione sent her a smile.

Mara frowned, turning to Ron, who had thankfully stopped coughing but gave them a confused look. "Study? but I wanted to go to-"

He let out a yelp as Hermione gave him a glower. He turned to Mara with a smile that looked more like a grimace. "I mean, yeah, we have to go study."

Mara frowned at them, crossing her arms across her chest. "Really? You, Ron, are going to study in the library?"

Ron flickered his eyes to Hermione's face before nodding his head, his face stuck on his fake smile.

Mara frowned. She turned to look at her brother, who was studying his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Harry?" She asked, her voice coming out timider than she wanted it to be. Harry didn't look at her but simply stood up.

"We'll see you later, Mara." He walked off.

Mara's jaw opened at the blatant dismissal. Between her, she saw her three friends exchanging looks.

"Um, yeah, we'll catch up after the game," Neville laughed nervously, clearly uncomfortable. He nudged Ron who gave the two of them a deep frown.

"That was really rude, we're really just going to leave?" Ron protested, giving them a glare. Hermione and Neville both sent him a glare and he huffed.

Mara frowned at them, hoping the hurt didn't show on her face.

"I promise, we'll hang out after the game," Hermione sent her a guilty smile, hurrying after Harry.

Neville stood up, following after them hesitantly.

"Yeah, fine, right gits you all are," He muttered under his breath, grabbing a kipper and sticking it in his mouth before following after Neville. He gave a wave to Mara as Neville pushed him out of the Great hall.

Mara sat at the table in disbelief and shock. Did her friends just blow her off?

Though she knew the answer, she kept hoping someone would say no.

* * *

"It glows?" Ron said, incredulously. He stared down at Harry's revealed hand with a mixture of shock and confusion. It had taken thirty minutes since arriving at the library before Harry had gotten down to the issue he wanted to discuss.

Though Ron still felt guilty for abandoning Mara, he could certainly see why Harry hadn't told her about this yet. His hand was placed on the table, his knuckles visible to them. The injury on his hand looked as if it was torn into the shape of a weird pattern. Oddly enough, there wasn't any blood like Ron would've expected though. It was red and blotchy and he could see red from where the injury opened but nothing came out.

He would've thought it was just a cut until Hermione had pointed out how fresh it looked. It looked as if it had just been carved into his skin with a knife which was ridiculous given that Ron had been with Harry all morning.

"I think it only glows when he feels scared or stressed but I'm not entirely sure," Hermione admitted, biting her bottom lip. "I've read every book on magical injuries I could find but there was nothing like this."

Harry had a deep frown on his face, breathing slowly as if trying to calm himself. He pulled his hand back and wrapped it back up in the bandages he had.

Ron chanced a look over at Neville who sat beside him. Neville frowned deeply, staring between Harry and Hermione. Emotions were flying through his eyes but Ron couldn't identify any of them.

Ron looked over at them. They had explained mostly everything they knew about the injury, even how Aura's tears had healed it only to open again whenever it glowed.

Ron gave them a deep frown, something was unsettling about the injury but he wasn't sure what.

"you told Hermione?" Neville said, looking over at Harry. Something like hurt flashed across Neville's face, his shoulder's slumping.

Harry gave him a guilty look. "I wasn't going to tell anyone but Hermione accidentally saw it glowing and well, I couldn't exactly lie to her."

The tension from Neville's shoulders release somewhat but he still frowned at Harry. "Why weren't you going to tell us? Why won't you tell Mara?"

Harry flinched, looking down at his hands. He gave a deep sigh. "Mara attracts trouble, she always has. I was supposed to look out for her and she got injured two months into the year!" He ran a hand through his messy hair, clearly frustrated.

"If I tell her, she's only going to worry even more and then she's going to blame herself," Harry admitted with a soft sigh.

The tension drained from Neville, who heaved a sigh. "Alright. I won't tell Mara but you know she's going to find out eventually, right?" He eyed Harry warily.

Harry rolled his eyes, giving a sharp nod. "I'll tell her eventually just not right now. She just got out of the hospital after throwing herself in front of a mountain troll!" He gave a frustrated noise, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

Ron got a wince from Hermione in the corner of his eye and frowned at her.

Neville seemed to catch it as well as he shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Hermione. I'm just surprised they haven't caught whoever let the troll in."

Harry gave a sigh. "I actually have a theory."

Hermione perked up immediately, looking over at him with an almost hungry expression. Ron shivered at the look she got on her face whenever she was about to learn something new. It was beyond creepy, that's what it was.

"Well, I thought it was suspicious," Harry gave them a frown as he said this. "How did a mountain troll get in? Hogwarts wards are supposed to be protected. The only way someone could've gotten a troll in is if someone who is already within the wards was able to bypass it."

Hermione frowned. "A student?"

Harry shook his head. "No, a student wouldn't have the skill to lure a troll in and then get them under the wards."

Neville gasped, giving Harry a scared look. "A teacher?"

"That certainly makes sense," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But one of the teachers? Why would they let a troll lose in the school? They're supposed to protect the students!"

Hermione looked particularly upset about this information as if the entire world was crumbling to the ground.

"I'm not sure," Harry gave her a worried look. "but yesterday I left one of my books in the potions classroom and went to go get it back. I overheard Snape talking to Filch."

"Why does that matter? They're both right gits they are." Ron snorted.

"Well, Snape mentioned that he was on the third-floor corridor on Halloween and that he got bit by a three-headed dog."

"A three-headed dog?" Neville repeated, nervously, his eyes wide.

Ron looked at him with his mouth open but Hermione frowned. "That's the room that's forbidden. Why would Professor Snape be up there in the first place?"

"I'm more concerned about the three-headed dog, Hermione," Neville said, panic on his face.

Harry gave her a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure but a three-headed dog could only mean it was a Cerebus. Luckily, their bites aren't poisonous but that would've hurt a lot. Snape's been limping a lot since the Halloween, incident, did you notice?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "I assumed it was a normal injury but…" Her eyes widened as she turned to Harry incredulously. "Do you really think Snape let the troll in?"

Harry nodded. "Think about it. Cerebus aren't too hard to take care of on their own, they usually don't attack unless they are instructed to guard something." He gave them a meaningful look. "If they put a cerebus on the third floor, it has to be guarding something very important. What if Snape let the troll in so he could try to get past the cerebus but ended up getting bit instead?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, indignantly. "He's a professor, Harry. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't hire someone who would be dangerous to the students." She lectured, giving him a narrowed glare.

"There's no one else who could've got past the wards and known about whatever is on the third-floor corridor. It has to be a teacher!" He protested.

Neville frowned at him. "Maybe it wasn't Professor Snape. Maybe it was another teacher or someone who snuck into the school." He offered.

"Okay, say this is true. Say there really is a cerebus. That would mean Professor Dumbledore willingly hid something so important in the school that they needed a cerebus to guard it. What could be so important to endanger the students?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry here.

Harry frowned before it connected. His eyes lit up as he shot his friends a grin. "There was a break-in at Gringotts over the summer! What if whatever they were hiding was in Gringotts but they moved it before the person could steal it. The article said nothing was stolen because it had been emptied out that very same day!"

Hermione and Neville exchanged a thoughtful look.

"How does this help with your scar, Harry?" Hermione demanded, stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest.

Harry gave her a glance before looking down at his bandaged hand. "My scar only showed up on Halloween when I…" he trailed off. He shook his head. "If it showed up on Halloween and my theory is true then it's possible the troll wasn't the only thing they let into the school. It could've been cursed and I could've caught it. It would explain why it's not healing."

Even Ron frowned at him. "That's a leap." He said, disbelief on his face.

Harry gave a frustrated grown, running a hand through his hair. "It's the best I got, okay? This hasn't happened before and I have nothing else to go on! I can't even figure out what the symbol is!"

Harry suddenly hissed in pain, grabbing his hand. Ron's eyes widened as he could see a green glow coming from under the bandages though it was barely there.

Ron exchanged a glance with Hermione and Neville, who both wore concerned looks on their faces.

"Alright," Ron found himself agreeing as Harry caught his breath, still holding onto his hand. "We'll need to talk to Professor Kettleburn."

All three of his friends turned to look at him, their eyes furrowed in confusion.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"He's the professor of care of magical creatures. I've met a couple of times, he loved my brother Charlie since he shared his passion for magical creatures, specifically dragons. Mum hated him since he wrote Charlie a letter of recommendation so he could go to Albania to work with them."

Harry still looked confused. "And why do we need to talk to him?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, giving a huff. "You said you heard about cerebus being on the third floor. There are only three people who would know about that; Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Kettleburn. We can't go to Dumbledore since he'll figure it out pretty quickly what we're trying to do." Ron continued. "Hagrid is the obvious choice since he's notoriously bad at keeping a secret but we need an excuse to talk to him. If we talk to Professor Kettleburn first, it'll seem like we're just curious students and it'll make it less suspicious when we talk to Hagrid. We'll also be able to find out more if it looks like we're just curious about the creatures and not snooping."

Their eyes lit up in awe as they stared at him.

"I didn't even think of that," Hermione said, shock on her face.

Ron's ears turned pink. "Yeah, well, I'm not completely stupid."

"No," Harry shook his head, the awe still on his face. "No, you're completely brilliant, Ron."

Ron ducked his head, his face turning bright red. "Well-I-yeah. Thanks." He muttered, a smile creeping onto his face. That was the first time anyone had told him he was brilliant.

* * *

'We'll see you later, Mara.'

She ran the words through her head over and over, searching for something she is missing. Surely, it had been a mistake. She had overlooked something, she had to have. There was absolutely no way her friends and her twin brother had just dismissed her.

He hadn't even looked at her, hadn't checked to see if she was okay. There were no smirks, no fights, no complaints, no comments, nothing.

Mara had dealt with a lot from Harry. He had yelled at her, been angry at her, fought with her, but never before had he ignored her completely. An uncomfortable feeling crawled its way into her throat. Something was wrong.

There was something missing, a piece to the puzzle hidden from her prying eyes, just out of reach. Or perhaps there was none and Harry had truly crushed the piece underneath his feet as he did with her feelings.

'See you later, Mara.'

Something didn't sit right with her and she could feel a burning heat warming its way through her chest. She huffed, her eyes narrowing into a dark glare. She could taste her own anger on her tongue, bitter and dark.

"Do you have something against paintings of fruit by any chance?" An amused voice cut through her thoughts. A familiar redhead stood in front of her, a kind smile on her face and her messenger bag tucked on her side.

Mara cracked a smile when she realized she had been staring at the painting of fruit that would lead her down into the kitchens.

She had simply let her feet move her after her friends practically jumping out of their way to avoid her.

Lily smiled at her. "I do believe it's almost time for the Quidditch game. I heard you had promised to be there."

Mara raised an eyebrow. She had no clue how the girl how found that out but knowing the Weasley twins, they had probably shouted it to everyone they knew just to make sure she had extra pressure to come.

That sounds like something they would do.

"Is there something bothering you?" Lily asked, concerned.

Mara heaved a sigh. She had never been good at hiding her emotions.

"I think my brother is hiding something from me," Mara admitted. She just couldn't figure out what or why.

"I may have an idea," Lily said. Mara jumped out of the seat she had been in giving the redhead a pleading look.

"You have to tell me! Nothing has been the same since I woke up, I'm so confused. Mum and Dad were acting weird and Harry's acting weird and my friends are acting weird and everyone's acting so weird!" Mara was nearly wailing in her complains, tears of frustration building in her eyes.

Lily gave her a small smile. "It's okay. I can only give you my best guess but…" Lily gave her a sly smile, her blue eyes twinkling heavily.

Dread filled Mara's stomach but she knew she would practically do anything to find out what's been happening. An overwhelming need to fix whatever is happening had been welling up in her throat, nearly spilling over.

"What?" Mara asked, preparing for the worst. She clenched her fists.

"As long as you go to the match with me."

Mara opened her mouth to accept when she paused as the words finally registered. "Huh?" She gave Lily a dumbfounded look.

Lily giggled. "You don't have anyone to sit with right?" Lily's eyes twinkled with something like humor and hope.

"Well, no but-" Mara mumbled, unsure how to process this. Mara had been dealing with pureblood and publicity, and everyone always wanted something from her. She had been expecting something more than simply going to a quidditch match.

"That's it?" Mara asked bewildered.

Lily nodded. "I don't have any friends who are going so I would mind a little company if you don't." She gave mara a dazzling smile.

Mara found herself nodding, giving her a returning smile. "Sure."

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed, grabbing Mara's hand into hers with a huge smile. "Could I give you a hug?"

Mara blinked in surprise and opened her mouth to respond only to hesitate. Lily's eyes were bright but there was something almost sad behind the blue. Worry and fear. She didn't have long to process it before her head was nodding and she blurted out "I would love a hug."

Lily smiled brightly, showing all her teeth. She quickly threw her arms around Mara, leaning her weight against her. Mara blinked in surprise. She received hugs regularly from her family but for some reason, it felt like Lily didn't.

The awkward way she was hugging her being the first sign. One of her arms were around her neck while the other was curled around her side. It was very odd but Mara didn't complain.

It felt oddly nice, much like Lily herself.

A smile curled onto her lips. She hadn't received a hug from a friend yet, but she could get used to it.

* * *

By the time the two girls arrived at the quidditch pitch, it was already packed full with students and teachers alike.

Mara's jaw dropped as she stared at the overwhelming number of people in the seats. She knew, objectively they weren't all students since parents were welcome to attend matches as well. The stands were packed more than even the welcoming ceremony had been.

The rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor stood out truly though as one side of the stands was covered in green and silver, some blue and some yellow as well but the other side of the stands was even crazier.

It was decked in red and gold and students were waving banners, standing on the seats and screaming. She noticed one of the banners that said 'Go Go Gryffindor' quickly switched to a 'Slytherin Sucks'.

A smile came onto her face as Lily pulled her through the crowd, a hand grasped onto her wrist firmly but softly. They jogged into the stands and Mara's eyes lit up as she spotted the other girls from her dorm.

Lavender and Parvati were discussing something, their hands waving in big gestures while Sophie sat quietly beside them, a soft smile on her face as she eyed everyone around them.

The two girls eyes caught and Sophie smiled at her while Mara waved at her with a hand. Lily turned to her when Mara caught her robes and Mara pointed to them. Lily gave her a nod, smiling as they moved towards Sophie and the girls.

Mara sat on the bench beside Sophie, giving her a bright smile. Lavender and Parvati paused turning to them as Lily sat beside her.

Lavender gave her a grin. "Hi, Mara! The Weasley twins were going around telling everyone you snuck out of the hospital wing just to support Gryffindor in the match today."

Mara gave her a shocked look before giggling. "No, I got out early but I did promise to come to support them."

"I told you the twins had to be lying," Parvati said, giving a smile to them. "Mara wouldn't sneak out of the hospital wing."

Mara opened her mouth to retort that she most definitely would but closed it, thinking it wouldn't be good to have that information out in the gossip pit. Her mother warned her about Hogwarts gossip but it was honestly ridiculous how fast things got around. Kids were willing to spread rumors regardless of truth or not and somehow, it was always worse than what actually happened.

Half the school was still sure that Mara took out a whole pack of trolls who had snuck into the dungeons by simply glaring at them.

If that wasn't ridiculous, they were also rumors that Mara being in the hospital wing wasn't because she was injured but to perform a magical ceremony to bind her great powers.

Those rumors were the worst in Mara's opinion.

"Oh, looks like the games starting soon," Lily pointed out from beside her, gesturing to where Madam Hooch was walking out to the middle of the field, a broom in her hand.

Mara could barely see her from how high up in the stands they were but it was nowhere near as bad as when they went to the World Cup.

Then the two teams rushed out from opposite sides of the field, circling around Madam hooch, each one carrying a broom in their hands.

"Gryffindor's seeker doesn't look too good," Lily said from beside her, a frown on her face. Mara squinted down at the team, finally spotting a small second or third year with the seeker position on his quidditch robes.

Lily was right. The poor boy was white as a ghost and she wasn't sure but it looked like he was vibrating from where she was. Mara frowned. The poor kid wouldn't be able to do anything with how scared he looked.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" A loud voice boomed from nearby and Mara's head shot up to look around. Dean and Seamus were only a few seats away, holding a giant sheet decked out in red and gold. A large lion in Gryffindor style had been drawn on it and Mara was impressed by how realistic it looked. 'Gryffindor Pride' was written above the lion in red paint.

The two boys had gotten a lot of attention as students were glaring at them or cheering with them now. Mara cringed as screams rang throughout the stands, support for Gryffindor and condemning Slytherin in the same sentence.

Still, she looked down at the team who were sending waves and grins towards the crowd. She caught both Fred and George giving kisses towards the crowd before bowing in a theatrical manner.

Mara grinned. She flicked her wrist as her holster deposited her wand into her hand. Aiming at Dean and Seamus's banner, she muttered a spell under her breath.

She knew it had worked when the drawn lion let out a giant roar, coming to life to pace around the sheet.

Dean dropped the sheet with a loud yelp but Seamus just let out a boisterous laugh, catching Mara's eye and giving her a two finger salute.

Mara giggled, giving him a nod. Dean grabbed the sheet again and they held up the banner even higher than before, both giving loud cheers with the lion which had caused the crowd to rile up even more.

Mara was honestly surprised the spell had worked but it wouldn't last very long. She only learned it a few days ago, bored in the hospital wing.

"That was amazing, Mara!" Lavender and Parvati practically jumped on her, their faces eager. Mara blushed, tilting her arm back and letting the wand go so it clicked back into her holster.

The two girls didn't have time to barrage her with questions as a shrill whistle cut through the crowd's cheers.

Mara's eyes sparkled in delight as she saw the fifteen students rise onto their brooms, hovering above Madam Hooch before they were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - What an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

Mara laughed as Professor McGonagall scolded Lee Jordan, who was doing the commentary.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Woods, last year only a reserve - and back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle -"

Mara stood up on her seats, watching the match unfold before her eyes. A brilliant grin came across her face as she watched the chasers all pass around the quaffle.

Her heart kept to her throat when Flint threw the ball at the hoops but Oliver Wood did a quick maneuver, kicking it out of the way with a nice save. She winced when the ball went into Katie bell's hand, only to fumble with it when a blunger hit the back of her head.

The game went on until Angelina managed to pass her way to the goal posts and score. She screamed in time with Lavender and Parvarti but Lily and Sophie were both quiet. Sophie was giggling and Lily had a bright smile on her face.

Mara sat back on the seat, keeping an eye on the game but turning back to Lily. "So you said, you'd tell me your theory about Harry."

Lily gave her a quick smile and eyed Lavender and Parvati who had turned to them with an interesting look. Sophie was looking between them with a confused look.

"Well," Lily started. "My theory is that they're after the third-floor corridor."

Mara frowned but she heard gasps from both Lavender and Parvarti beside her.

"What's wrong with the third-floor corridor?" Mara knew the question was stupid as soon as she said it as all four girls turned their eyes on her. She suddenly remembered Dumbledore's announcement at the welcoming ceremony.

"Haven't you heard anything, Mara?" Lavender giggled into her palm. "Supposively the Weasley twins got into the door, they said it was a simple unlocking charm, I mean honestly."

Parvati shook her head with a frown. "They were telling everyone there was a three-headed dog on the floor. This was only a few days after school started!"

She could Sophie nodding her head at the information, giving Mara a tender look.

Mara frowned. Since she really only stayed close with her friends, she never bothered listening to the rumors and gossip of Hogwarts.

"It's a cerebus, all right," Lily said, her eyes showing her excitement. Mara had no clue how anyone could be excited about a cerebus. "A few seventh years Ravenclaw's went to go check out their story and confirmed it."

"What is a cerebus doing in the school?" Mara demanded, unable to believe what they were telling her.

Parvarti and Lavender looked at her uneasily.

"Well, no one really knows for sure," Lavender said, her uneasy showing in her behavior. "No one's really gotten past the cerebus to check. No one's that dumb and the teachers patrol it very often. Fred and George have gotten caught half a dozen times already.'

"They've warded it, probably," Lily said, throwing in her piece. "To tell whenever someone's opened it."

"But why not just make it more secure than an unlocking charm? That's just asking for snooping troublemakers." Parvarti huffed.

Lily looked at Mara when she said with a soft smile "Perhaps, they're waiting for the right person."

Mara couldn't help but feel a shiver run up her spine at Lily's words. She wasn't able to say anything else though before a scream came from her right.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A loud voice screamed and Mara barely had any time before being tackled onto the right by Lily. She collapsed onto the floor of the stands as something collided with the bleachers.

At the sound of splintering wood, Mara and Lily pushed themselves to a stand to see the bludger had crashed right through where the two were sitting, leaving only a gaping hole.

Mara's mouth fell open.

"What the bloody hell-"

"Are you alright, Mara?" A familiar voice asked and Mara looked up to see Fred, no George, she thought as she spotted a small mole on his hairline. He hovered above the stands with a concerned look, but his eyes switching between her and where the blunger had crashed through the seats. In his hand was a beaters bat that looked like it had better days.

"I-um.." She couldn't make out coherent words as she realized it almost hit her. If Lily hadn't pushed her out of the way, she would've been hit full force by the thing.

She didn't have much time to ponder as they heard more splintering as the bludger burst from the hole again into the sky.

"What's going on with the bludger?" Lily nearly demanded as she stared at George.

George's face was pale as he kept his eyes on the thing. "I don't know! One minute it was flying around the field and then it just changed course by itself!" He looked at the thing worriedly, as if it would attack again.

Mara's heart jumped as she saw the blunger flying towards where she was standing. Luckily George was there as he immediately flew into the path and sent it flying away with his bat towards the field.

Fred intercepted it as well, hitting it towards one of the Slytherin's with his own bat.

Mara nearly let out a breath in relief until she saw it suddenly change course like a boomerang, coming right back at her.

Mara immediately lurched forward, moving down the stands to get out of the way. The blunger was changing it's course, still coming towards her, only confirming what Mara had suspected.

It was after her.

She could hear a few students yelling her name and paled as the blunger got too close. She flinched, expecting the impact but Fred had jumped in front of her, swinging his bat to keep it back.

"What the bloody hell does it want with you?" George asked, flying up next to his brother. Fred's mouth was in a determined frown as the bludger only switched direction, heading towards her again.

Students nearby were screaming, running out of the way.

"Get to the teacher's box!" Fred said, determinedly, his hands clutching his bat.

"We'll keep it off you!" George added, nodding to her.

Mara gave them a grateful smile before running down the stairs. As she ran, she could hear Fred and George still swinging at the bludger, attempting to keep it off her.

"Mara, look out!" She heard George scream but it was too late as the bludger slammed into the steps in front of her, demolishing them and sending her plunging onto the field with a sudden scream.

Mara winced from the fall, feeling her ankle. She hoped it was only bruised as she sat up on her knees, looking at the hole the bludger had made in the stands.

Fred and George were up too high at this point when the bludger suddenly came from the hole, shooting right towards her.

Mara let out an involuntary scream as she saw the bludger heading straight for her.

"EVANESCE!"

The bludger was only a few inches from her before a jet of light slammed into the thing and the ball simply vanished into thin air.

Mara couldn't breathe for several seconds, her brain still expecting an impact.

She could hear people screaming in the background but it was like being underwater. Without realizing it, she had suddenly turned to whoever had cast the spell.

Peyton Bell, the mysterious girl who always did good in class but never received any points for it, the girl who also never interacted with anyone else stood across from her, only a few feet but it looked as if it was a giant chasm to Mara's adrenaline induced brain.

Peyton was breathing heavily, her eyes wide as she stared at where Mara was sitting. For only a second, the world only existed for Mara and this strangely beautiful girl as their eyes met in a flurry of green and brown.

Mara flinched as a hand landed on her shoulder and the moment was gone when she realized Professor McGonagall was in front of her, kneeling down next to her. Her lips were pursed in a very unhappy way but she looked over to the brown haired girl with gratefulness in her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Bell." Professor McGonagall nodded at the shaking girl before turning back to Mara.

"Are you hurt, Mara?" She looked down at Mara with concern, her lips thinned into a line. Mara found herself nodding, her breath still ragged from all the adrenaline.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by people. Fred and George were by her side, apologizing for some reason but Mara couldn't hear any of them. Her eyes were focused on the fading back of the girl who had very well just saved her life.


	16. Brumous: Chapter Thirteen

"So who's Nicholas Flamel?" Neville was the first to ask as they walked back from Hagrid's hut. All four of them had been nothing but confused since Hagrid let the name slipped.

"I've heard the name somewhere before but I can't remember," Harry shook his head. Frustration boiled inside his chest as he bit his lip to keep from releasing a scream. They were no closer to answers than they were when this began.

"Okay, we know that there's a cerebus on the third floor-" Hermione, ever the rational listed out.

"Named fluffy," Ron added, gruffly.

"It's guarding something on orders of the headmaster-"

"Albus Dumbledore," Ron said.

"-and has something to do with Nicholas Flamel," Hermione finished.

"No clue," Ron stated.

Hermione frowned at him. "I'll need to check the library again for wizards Professor Dumbledore's worked with in the past."

Harry tuned out of their conversation staring grimly at the path in front of him. They still didn't know what was happening to him and now there was a cerebus on the third floor guarding an unknown object. He heaved a sigh. He didn't imagine his first year at Hogwarts to be this complicated. He probably should've as both He and Mara were danger magnets.

Underneath his robe, he could feel his illegal wand in its holster. He shifted, feeling the cool wood press into his arm. This was the entire reason he had gotten the wand in the first place. He had to stop Mara from getting hurt again.

He side eyed his friends. Ron and Hermione were arguing again as they shut down each other's ideas. Neville held his hands up in a passive move, trying to calm the two. Harry's lips quirked into a smile. They were a lot of work but they were worth it.

"HARRY!"

Harry nearly jumped as a loud yell burst through the air. A student, Gryffindor from the red of their robes was rushing down the steps towards them.

He frowned, the girl looked familiar as if he had seen her before but he couldn't place a name to her face. Though to be fair, he didn't really pay attention to most of the students in school.

All four of them had stopped, waiting for the girl who was rushing down the path. Several times she almost slipped but managed to keep upright as she ran. When she was only a few steps from them, he saw the girl slip on one of the steps.

It was a blur as the small shape of the girl went tumbling past him. It took several seconds before he could register what happened, two large groans coming from behind him. Turning around, the girl was on top of Ron, rubbing her head. Ron let out a groan he could barely make out "Gerroff me!"

The girl's face immediately turned bright red as she noticed the position the two were in and rushed off him to her feet. "I'm so sorry!" She said as she kept giving them nervous looks. "I wasn't looking where I was going! Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

The girl kept whispering her apologies, her face as scarlet as the scarf around her neck.

Harry gave her a weird look before reaching his hand out for Ron who grabbed him gratefully. He hauled the redhead to his feet before spotting a pair of glasses on the ground next to them. He paused a moment to pick them up and looked back at the girl who he just noticed was no longer wearing glasses.

The girl kept murmuring apologizes, her eyes filled with tears. Probably embarrassed, he thought.

The girl let out a gasp her eyes widening in horror as she stared at something. Alarmed, he followed her gaze to Ron's face. A bruise was forming on the top of his head but looking closer, there was a tiny cut above his eyebrow, not even bleeding.

"Oh no, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

Harry was startled when the girl then bowed to them at her waist, her hair flying downwards to hide her face.

Not even a minute later, she quickly straightened reaching into her robes to grab something. He was even more astounded to see a small first aid kit.

"I am so sorry! Here!" The girl opened the first aid kit, pulling out a band-aid. Harry could only watch, gaping as the girl stepped closer to Ron's face, who looked just as startled as he was.

The girl quickly rubbed something over the cut, probably to clean it and Ron jumped from the sudden action.

The girl laid the band-aid over the cut and looked over at it. Harry's face brightened red as he saw the girl lean even closer to Ron's, the two only being apart by a few inches through the girl was staring heavily at the band-aid and not Ron, whose ears were now turning scarlet, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

"There, that seems better!" The girl smiled.

The stupor was broken when Hermione cleared her throat. Harry was startled to see her eyes narrowed at the girl, annoyance all of her face. The girl looked startled as she jumped. She seemed to suddenly realize her position and her face turned even redder than before. She jumped away from Ron, apologizes spilling on her lips.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't even thinking, I didn't mean to get that close, I'm so sorry!"

Ron looked just as embarrassed as the girl was. He cleared his throat. "Uh, it's fine, I'm not- I'm not hurt, I…"

"No this is all my fault, I can't do anything right-" The girl bowed the waist again, her voice quiet but ringing with her apologies. Harry couldn't even make out what she was saying anymore as she seemed to be near tears.

Ron looked at Harry, his wide eyes screaming for help. Harry shrugged awkwardly, bewildered by this strange girl. He had no clue what to do.

"Why were you running?" Hermione cleared the awkward air by asking. Her lips were pursed as she stared at the girl, irritation clear in her gaze.

The girl quickly straightened and Harry frowned as he noticed there were tears in her eyes. She looked at Hermione as if just remembering where she was. Something lit up in her eyes.

"Oh!" She turned to look at Harry, her eyes widening. "I forgot! I was at the quidditch match with Mara and Professor McGonagall told me to-"

She stopped suddenly as she squinted at the item in Harry's hands. "Are those my glasses?" She asked.

Harry turned to look and yes, he was still holding her glasses. He awkwardly offered them to her. She gave him a grateful smile as she took them, putting them on her face but Harry cringed as he noticed one of the lenses were cracked.

"Uh, your lens-" He shuffled, attempting to apologize but the girl didn't even hear him as she took them off, pulling her wand out and tapped the glasses with them speaking loudly "Oculus Reparo."

She placed them back on her face and Harry was startled to realize they were back to perfect condition.

Even Hermione looked surprised by the girl's use of magic though it quickly turned to aggravation. The girl looked at them, giving an awkward laugh. "I'm so sorry about all this, I'm really clumsy." She pulled at the cloth of her robes as she gave them nervous glances.

"Why did Professor McGonagall send you?" Hermione's teeth were gritted as she glared openly at the girl. The girl ducked her head as she fumbled over her words.

"Oh, um, We were at the match and one of the bludgers… well, I think it was a bludger… but it obviously cursed or something… I've never seen it do something like that… uh, Professor McGonagall told me to go find you…and-"

The girl seemed to get even more anxious the longer she talked, avoiding their eyes as her hands pulled out loose threads in her robes.

Surprisingly it was Neville who stepped up. He put a hand on her shoulder, wincing as she jumped at the contact. She gave him a worried glance as he told her "Take a deep breath."

The girl opened her mouth and closed it several times before giving Neville a nod and closing her eyes, taking in a huge gulp of air before slowly letting it out. Oddly enough, he could see her tapping one finger against her palm in a soft rhythm.

Harry exchanged a glance with Ron who gestured to Hermione, who was glaring at the girl as if she had insulted her family.

The girl opened her eyes again giving Neville a grateful smile who stepped back with a nervous smile as well. She then turned straight to Harry, giving him a serious glance. "One of the bludgers lost control and attacked Mara. She's in the hospital wing."

Harry's stomach dropped.

* * *

"Six Hours, Miss Potter!" Madam Pomfrey raged.

Mara ducked her head as she listened to the normally calm and stern woman.

"It took you six hours after being released to end up back in here once again! What do you have to say for yourself?" Madam Pomfrey turned to Mara, her eyes lit with fury and retribution.

Though Mara knew deep down that she was only worried and concerned about her, Mara couldn't help the feeling of shame in her stomach, cold and heavy like a stone.

"I didn't intend to get hurt, Madam Pomfrey, I swear." Mara's own voice sounded like a mouse about to be eaten by a slithering snake and as Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at her, Mara couldn't help but think the analogy wasn't far off.

Mara ducked her head to avoid Madam Pomfrey staring at her like daggers. She heard a sigh from Madam Pomfrey as Mara stared at the white bed she had grown accustomed to. She hated having to be back in here but it wasn't like she could control it. She didn't intend for the bludger to go after her. Though with her luck, she probably should've expected it.

"Never in all my years-" Mara pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. Madam Pomfrey fussed over her potions in the cabinet over, probably not realizing she was muttering under her breath. "just like her father, I swear-"

"Mara!"

Mara jumped as the doors to the hospital wing slammed open with a loud bang. The entire quidditch team stood there, their clothes dirty and muddy from their game.

Mara gave them a shy wave as Madam Pomfrey thrust a purple colored potion into her hands. "This'll stop the pain for a while." She said, her voice still gruff from her ranting.

Mara gave her a thankful smile and Madam Pomfrey huffed turning back to her work.

"How bad is it?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I swear we didn't do it on purpose-"

"I've never seen a blunger act like that."

"You were bloody brilliant-"

Mara blushed crimson as the team talked over to themselves as they stood on her bedside.

Fred and George both gave her worried glances.

"Let her breathe, men!" Oliver wood finally shouted at his team, his voice firm. Angelina Johnson, one of the chasers sent him a glare and he rolled his eyes adding "and women."

"What happened to the game? Did you guys win?" Mara grinned up at them.

Fred snorted. "Of course you would be more worried about winning than yourself."

George gave her an easygoing grin. "It's not like you're in the hospital wing. Again." He deadpanned.

Mara winced as she heard a huff from Madam Pomfrey. She gave them a sheepish grin, her fingers automatically picking her at nails nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay? Nothing's broken is it?" Katie Bell gave her a sweet smile, concern on her face.

Mara shook her head. "No, I just twisted my ankle when I fell. Madam Pomfrey said it should be okay so I don't have to stay overnight."

Four sighs of relief came from the team and Mara felt a smile come to her face at their concern.

"Thank you for worrying about me, really but did you win the game?" Her face turned serious as she turned to Oliver, knowing his reaction would gage it.

His face fell and Mara crumbled, turning to stare at them incredulously. "But you were winning! How could you lose?"

Fred and George gave her sheepish grins.

"Well, they gave us a new bludger but none of us could really concentrate," Fred told her, rubbing the back of his head.

Mara felt shame well up in her stomach uncomfortable. She hung her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Uh, it's not your fault-" Fred backtracked but Mara's eyes welled with tears. He gave one of the other girls on the team a look that screamed 'help me'.

Alicia Spinnet took pity on him. She laid a hand on Mara's shoulder, giving her a smile. "It's not your fault, Mara. We were worried about you and what happened to the bludger. We weren't sure if another one would malfunction either. Our seeker was still brand new to the game as well and the incident shook him up pretty bad."

"Did they find out what happened to the bludger?" Mara asked.

Angelina shook her head. "They would have to see the bludger to check that but the spell they used to save you basically erased it out of existence."

"I didn't recognize the girl who saved you. Was she a third year?" Katie asked, turning to Angelina with a frown.

Angelina shook her head. "No, I've never seen her in any of our classes either."

Mara gave them a confused look. "She's in my classes, she's the first year."

The two girls turned to stare at her in astonishment. Mara looked at them confused.

"Are you sure she was a first year, Mara?" Angelina demanded, disbelievingly.

Mara huffed. "I'm pretty sure I'd recognize my own classmate, not to mention my dorm mate."

Katie shook her head with a calming smile. "We didn't mean to say you're lying or anything, it's just the spell that girl used 'Evansce' is a variant of the vanishing spell."

Mara frowned at them. "So?"

Angelina frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "We aren't taught the vanishing spell until at least fourth year, Mara."

Mara's mouth dropped as she looked between them. "What?" Mara felt embarrassment rise as her voice squeaked.

Katie smiled at her. "Evanesce is only a variant so it's easier to perform but it's still a very difficult spell. That's why we were wondering if she was a second or third year. It's still difficult to perform but not impossible. As a first year…" She exchanged a look with Angelina, who grimaced.

"It's not impossible but extremely impressive for a first year, especially with only three months of school. She has to be a pureblood or at least a half-blood. Some pureblood families start training their kids before they get here, " Angelina said.

Mara frowned. She had noticed Peyton did extremely well in their classes but the teachers never seemed to call attention to it.

"Did you contact your parents yet, Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey demanded, her arms crossed her chest.

Mara blushed, sinking into the bed in shame. "No, I don't have my journal right now. It's not that big of a deal, I mean, can't we just not tell them?"

Mara gulped at Madam Pomfrey's glare. Madam Pomfrey glared at her for a second longer before turning to the Gryffindor team in a huff.

"I need you all to leave now, you're disrupting my work. Miss Potter will be released as soon as we contact her parents." Madam Pomfrey said, giving each of them a stern look.

Mara giggled into her hand as Madam Pomfrey all but swept the quidditch team out of the room despite their protests.

"We'll see you later, Mara!" Alicia was the last one out before the door shut on them. Mara giggled at Madam Pomfrey's look of frustration.

It wasn't even two minutes after Madam Pomfrey walking away from that the door was thrown open once again. Mara thinned her lips to prevent her smile as Madam Pomfrey glared at the new offenders.

However, she blinked in surprise at the group of Gryffindors rushing to her bedside. Hermione's face was pale as she looked Mara over for injuries and Neville took the seat to her right, concern written across his face. Ron looked just as worried but it was Harry's face who had her heart stopping.

Harry looked at her in pure terror as he scanned her for injuries. "What happened?" He demanded, his eyes locking onto Mara's face. "Someone said you got hurt."

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Her eyes spotted a mousy brown haired Gryffindor in the back, who was now flushing red and she giggled.

Sophie was shifting from foot to foot as she stared at them guiltily. She looked like she wanted to say something but by now, Mara knew she wouldn't. Mara gave her a grateful smile before turning to her brother and friends.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just sprained my ankle." Mara reassured them, a smile coming to her face at their concern. It felt nice to know they weren't completely ignoring her; though a pang of guilt followed that thought.

Mara frowned as Harry suddenly hissed, grabbing a hold of his right hand. Alarmed, she tried to see what is happening but Harry only turned away her from. Hermione stepped next to him for a moment as the two seemed to discuss something. Mara turned a bewildered glance to Ron and Neville who were both awkwardly standing there.

"So who won the game?" Ron asked, his eyes looking anywhere but her. Mara frowned, narrowing her eyes at the two fo them.

"Slytherin. What's wrong with Harry?" She tried to stare Neville in the eyes but he only ducked to avoid her gaze. Mara huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Uh, nothing," Neville answered.

Mara gave him a disbelieving stare.

"He doesn't feel good," Hermione interjected as she came back into the conversation, her eyes staring at the wall above her. Mara gritted her teeth to keep from protesting as she noticed Harry slip out of the wing, the door shutting behind him. She could feel Lily's words ring through her ear.

'Well, My theory is they're after the third-floor corridor.'

Mara heaved a sigh, letting their behavior go for now. She needed more information before confronting them.

"What happened with the bludger?" Hermione asked, her gaze softening as she changed the subject.

"Huh?" Mara said coming out of her thoughts.

"She said one of the bludgers attacked you," Hermione stated, her eyes pausing to narrow at Sophie, who let out a tiny squeak at the venom in Hermione's gaze. Mara frowned, looking between the two girls.

"Um, yeah but it wasn't Sophie's fault," Mara said, confusion and concern in her voice.

Hermione turned to her, her lips pursed but her gaze softer now. "You know her?"

Mara gaped at her as she noticed Sophie rear back as if struck, collapsing in on herself.

"What? Of course, I do, Hermione, she's our roommate!" Mara said incredulously.

Hermione's cheeks tinted pink as she lowered her gaze, shuffling awkwardly. "Oh,"

Mara knew her friends weren't very observant when it came to the other students but this was just ridiculous. Mara frowned, turning to Sophie only to see an empty space. Guilt and disappointment clouded her judgment.

She didn't even get to thank her.

"How did a blunger cause you to sprain your ankle?" Ron looked confused as he asked.

Mara cringed, coughing to hide her embarrassment. "It didn't, really. I fell when I was running away from it."

"Actually, she jumped from the stands."

Mara looked up in surprise to see Lily Moon, smiling and holding a black and white bundle of fur that Mara would recognize anywhere.

She could feel the concern and annoyance from here as Breena jumped out of Lily's arms and stalked over to her.

Breena glowered at her even as she laid down at the end of the bed. 'The moon child informed me of today's events.'

Mara sent her a sheepish grin. "At least it wasn't a hippogriff."

Her friends exchanged a confused glance.

She looked up as Lily approached them, a familiar notebook enclosed in her hands. She gave Mara a smile as she passed over the journal. The bright starry sky she had become accustomed to stared back at her.

Mara gave Lily a grin, "How did you get it?"

Lily smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Well, Miss Breena received it from your dorm room when I went to get her."

Mara gave the cat an amused glance who simply flicked her tail. 'My judgment on the girl is renounced, she is pleasant company.'

Mara laughed, opening up her book. She snatched up the quill she had stuck in its pages and opened it to a new page.

"What did you mean she jumped off the stands by the way?" That was Ron. Mara sunk into the bed, pretending to ignore Lily as she told the story. Making sure the new page had her parent's symbols in the corner, indicating they were both receiving the message, she began to write. Ironically they were a doe and buck respectively.

'Mum, I have to inform you that I am in the hospital wing. Before you or dad panic, I am fine. I sprained my ankle. They want permission from you to release me.'

She waited a few moments as the Lily in the corner turned red, indicating she was writing.

'How did you sprain your ankle? Weren't you supposed to be released today?"

Mara grimaced when she noticed today was underlined.

'I was but I got released early so I could go to the quidditch game. We lost when one of the Bludgers lost control. It started attacking the stands and I fell when I was running away.'

She didn't want to mention that the blunger was after her or how much destruction it had actually caused.

'Tell Madam Pomfrey we're sending a letter now to get you released. Do you need us to come?"

Mara frowned. She knew her parents had already missed a week of work after the troll incident. She tried to tell them she was fine but they kept visiting every day until she practically forced them to go back to work. If she said she needed them, they would be here in a heartbeat but Mara didn't want to do that.

'No. Madam Pomfrey says I just need to rest it and I'll be fine.'

'Okay, but I will be having a conversation with Dumbledore about you being attacked twice in two weeks and you will be receiving a long lecture when I see you next.'

Mara grinned as she wrote back 'Love you too, mum,'

'I love you more and tell Harry to write once in a while,'

Mara grinned, 'I will'.

She shut the book, looking up at her friends with a grin.

"Well, the blunger dodged both of the Weasley twins and slammed into the staircase before Mara could get to it. That's when she jumped off the stairs and onto the ground. We didn't know if she was hurt or not. That's when Peyton Bell saved her by destroying the bludger."

Hermione looked frustrated as she turned to Lily. "Who's Peyton Bell?"

Mara sighed. She probably should've expected that after what happened with Sophie, especially since Peyton was in the dorm room even less than Sophie was but still…

Lily however frowned. "Do you not know any of your dorm mates besides Mara?"

Mara stiffened as looked between the two. She knew Lily hadn't meant anything by it, she was just asking a question but Hermione wouldn't take it that way.

Hermione's face turned red as she sputtered. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ron and Neville both took a step back as they looked between them.

Lily looked at her in surprise but Mara bit her lips to stop her groan as Lily answered "I ran into Miss Roper on the way in and she informed me that you were not pleased with a stranger delivering the news of Mara. Since Miss Roper and Miss Bell are both your dormmates and you didn't know either of them, I can only infer that you don't associate with your dormmates."

Lily looked proud at her reasonings but Hermione only glared at her deeply. "And why don't you 'associate' with your own dorm mates?"

Mara reared back from the amount of venom in Hermione's voice. Lily frowned, shrinking back as well.

Lily turned to Mara awkwardly. "I'll be going now, Mara. I'll see you later."

Her eyes were lowered to the floor. Hermione didn't stop glaring until Lily was out of the wing.

Mara looked over at Hermione, concern, and anger flowing through her. She had never seen Hermione so angry before. She wanted to ask her what was wrong, why she was being so hostile to both Sophie and Lily but she also knew that their friendship was still rocky right now.

Even before the incident with the troll, they hadn't been no the best of terms. Mara sighed. As things were now, she had no clue how to start that conversation. She wasn't even sure she wanted to.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that her parent's letter arrived and by that point, her friends had already been kicked out.

Mara heaved a sigh in boredom as she stared at her foot. The pain had already subsided, there was only a dull ache now when she moved on it too hard. The wonder of magic, she thought.

Madam Pomfrey only took a brief look over the letter before her lips pursed and she waved Mara out of the wing. "You're free to go but I better not see you back in here for the rest of the year, do you hear me, Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey glared down at her as Mara headed towards the door.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey,"

Mara nearly tripped over Breena, who circled between her legs with a smug feeling.

"Breena, stop," Mara scolded, crossing her arms over her chest. A mischievous feeling flooded in through their bond and just as Mara took another step towards the door, Breena brushed between her legs, causing Mara to lose her balance.

Mara winced, expecting to hit the ground but a solid hand landed on her arm. She managed to skid to a halt on her right foot as another arm came to rest on her back, helping stabilize her.

Mara blinked in surprise before turning bright scarlet. The golden brown eyes of Peyton stared down at her, closer than Mara had ever been before. There was a small smile on the girl's face.

Mara jumped back, her heart beating fast from either the fall or being that close to the other girl, she wasn't sure.

She knew her face was red and by the chuckle Peyton gave, the other girl could see it too.

Mara rubbed her wrists. She could still feel the heat from where the other girl had grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Miss Bell, is there anything I can do for you?" Madam Pomfrey ignored Mara as she addressed the brown-haired girl.

Peyton shook her head. "No, Madam Pomfrey, I simply came to check on Miss Potter." Peyton flicked her eyes back over to Mara, who looked at her with shock. "I wanted to make sure you are all right."

Mara gaped at the taller girl for much longer than she wanted to before managing to snap out of her stupor.

She nodded, giving Peyton a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got released, actually." Mara gave her what she hoped was a friendly smile. She had been wanting to be friends with the girl since the beginning of the school year but the girl was as elusive as ever.

Peyton gave her a small smile before turning to Madam Pomfrey. The two seemed to have a conversation of sorts that Mara wasn't present too. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes with a huff.

"I'll be over here if you need me, girls." She walked away, grumbling under her breath but Mara only turned back to the girl in front of her.

Peyton gave her a small smile before a serious look came across her face

"Do you know why the bludger went after you?" Peyton asked with a frown, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Mara blinked in surprise. She frowned, shaking her head. "I thought the spells just went bad or something. My friend on the Gryffindor team said they couldn't get the ball back."

Peyton gave a small grimace. "Miss Potter-"

"Mara," Mara corrected her. She refused to be called by her last name.

Peyton looked at her in surprise for a moment before nodding her head to agree. "Mara." She tried it out. Peyton looked as if she had tasted something weird as she said the name but Mara couldn't care less, giving the girl a beaming smile.

Step one to becoming friends is done.

Peyton, however, leveled a serious look at her.

"Mara," she began. "The magic on Bludgers don't wear off or become corrupted. Even if they did, the spells are checked every two years to prevent accidents like this."

Peyton looked Mara right in the eyes causing a shiver to run down Mara's spine from the girl's next words.

"The only way for a bludger to act as it did was if the magic had been tampered with."

Mara's mouth ran dry. "Tampered with how?"

Peyton's lips folded into a grim line. "Someone would've had to been controlling the bludger, Mara."

Mara suddenly felt cold as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Someone was trying to kill me?" Mara asked, feeling numb.

Mara was not a stranger to death threats, she had been receiving them since was little. It came with being the famous persona of the Girl-Who-Lived. That and the weekly howlers and the occasional cursed object sent through the mail. Luckily, they paid the goblins to sort through all their mail ever since the incident when someone sent her a dagger coated in Basilisk Venom.

She had only been six at the time and was lucky Professor Dumbledore was so quick to help out with his Phoenix. They never figured out who did it.

"I don't know. There's no doubt the bludger was after you though."

Mara's lip thinned into a hard line as she thought about the incident. They had sent a bludger to try to kill her. Yet she had gotten away with only a twisted ankle. A new heat rose through her chest.

Was that really the best they could do? She had someone find and pay for basilisk venom, coat a priceless artifact with it and sent it through the mail with intense anonymity charms so they couldn't be traced back and even add special charms so only Mara could open it. The whole process had to take a week just to mail it along with the thousands of galleons.

Yet this person had simply thought to confound the bludger during a quidditch match, at Hogwarts, with all the professors in view.

If they had been trying to kill her, it had been a very poor attempt.

She was almost offended.

She looked up, her lips curled into a definite frown and the horrid attempt on her life coating her mouth like something sour.

"If they want to kill me, they're going to have to try harder than that." Mara gave a very unladylike snort, crossing her arms around her chest.

Mara grinned with pride when Peyton gave her an incredulous look.

Mara had too many people looking out for her to die now.

She could feel her bond with Breena swelling with pride as well. Looking down at the tiger, she grinned. Breena looked at her, her chest fluffed up as she stared at Mara.

'I am happy you are my bonded.' Breena stated, her green eyes staring into Mara's.

Mara grinned, before turning to Peyton. She smiled at the girl who was now looking at Mara like she was a puzzle.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Peyton," She didn't even pause when the girl in question looked at her in shock, "but even if they were trying to kill me, it failed. The teachers will be on guard now because of it so the chances of them succeeding are poor. Especially if they keep using such weak methods."

Mara took a deep breath before saying the next part. "But maybe you could help me study. I've seen how good you are." Mara said, hopefully.

Peyton raised a single eyebrow at her, crossing her arms. Finally, a smirk wound it's way up her face. "You're a very interesting girl."

The girls' brown eyes were twinkling with humor. "If you survive this year, I'll help you with any spell you want."

Mara grinned, placing one hand behind her back and reaching out her right with an extended pinky. "Promise."

Peyton chuckled, linking her pinky with Mara's. "I promise."

Mara beamed at the girl, even as the girl turned to walk away. Even as Peyton simply nodded at Madam Pomfrey who waved to the girl. Even as the girl paused before leaving the room. Even as Peyton turned to give her a small smile before shutting the door behind her.

Mara smiled for the rest of the day.

* * *

"The nerve of them!" Mara huffed as she crashed into the seat at the table.

Lily's nose was in a book, her messenger bag hanging on the chair next to her. Lily's lips turned into a smile as Mara dropped her things onto the table, but she didn't look up from her book. Mara knew she was listening though.

"And what did they do this time?" Lily asked.

Mara rolled her eyes, leaning her head on her palm. "They're still avoiding me. We don't have classes today so I wanted to go outside, you know, like a normal person," Mara sent Lily a pointed glare who only chuckled in reply, still not looking up.

"So I suggested taking a walk around the great lake. I was so excited about it too because I hardly see them anymore. Then Harry's like 'I'm busy' and Hermione's freaking out because Harry ran away from me, again. Neville and Ron just awkwardly make excuses before running off to and Hermione just says she's going to the library. They didn't even finish breakfast!" Mara ranted.

Lily laughed, finally looking up with an amused smile. "Why haven't you confronted them yet?"

Mara pursed her lips, looking annoyed. "I still have no idea what they're doing. Harry can be an idiot but he's not stupid enough to take on a Cerebus without good reason. Even if there was a good reason, there's no way he could rope Hermione into it as well. She's too concerned with getting expelled."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Expelled? Shouldn't she be more worried about dying?"

Mara sent her a smirk. "You obviously don't know Hermione."

Lily rolled her eyes, bookmarking her book and turning to fully to Mara with a curious look. "So then what do you think is going on?"

Mara huffed, running a hand through her hair. "At first I thought maybe they were just being weird about Halloween but it's been weeks! Weeks, Lily! There's no reason for this to still be going on, especially as I made it perfectly clear it was none of their faults!"

Finally, her eyes narrowed focused on something. "Harry's still acting weird though. Every time I try to confront him, he runs away from me. Whenever I bring it up to the others, they just make excuses and run away from me too!"

Mara huffed, letting her forehead collide with the table with a groan. "What do I do, Lily?" She grumbled, her voice muffled from the table.

Lily smiled. "Well, you can try talking to Granger alone. She's the most logical from what you tell me."

Mara looked up at her guilty. She still felt bad with how hostile Hermione had been towards the redhead. She had tried to talk to Hermione about it but the girl all but iced her out and refused to talk to her for two days until Mara apologized.

Lily didn't seem to really mind but Mara tried to keep the two girls apart as much as she could.

Lily sent her a sympathetic smile.

"It's not a problem, Mara. I'm just glad you're my friend," Lily said, her eyes twinkling.

Mara gave her a sincere smile before letting her arms go limp as she laid her head on the table. She looked over to the right, letting her breath out in a heavy sigh.

Honestly, this would all be so much simpler if her friends communicated. She had a feeling their silence was Harry's doing as it had always been one of his life mottos. He always thought the best way to protect others was by keeping secrets.

She closed her eyes, a flash of a forest filled her mind and a brief scream. Harry carrying her on his back all the way back home, telling her he was fine even though she could feel him limp every step of the way.

She sighed. The self-sacrificing prat didn't know how to rely on others if it hit him like a bludger. She snorted at the thought. Maybe they should send a bludger after Harry to knock some common sense into his head and not try to kill her. She discarded the thought, guilt overcoming her at wanting to cause her brother any kind of harm even if it was imaginary.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Mystery and the Girl-Who-Lived."

Mara was almost relieved when a smooth voice cut through her thoughts like a hot blade. She didn't recognize the voice but she was willing to take any distraction to get away from her spiraling thoughts.

A boy stood in front of them, Ravenclaw by the blue scarf around his neck. His mouth was curled into a smirk as his eyes flicked back and forth between Lily and herself.

Mara barely managed to lift her head before the older boy was slipping into the seat beside Lily, giving her a small smirk. Mara's eyebrows lifted when Lily simply gave him a smile in return.

Mara raised an eyebrow in interest at this development. Mara had never seen Lily talking to anyone outside of Mara and her perfect. Most tended to shy away from the odd girl, especially her own dorm mates. Mara supposed it more to do with the rumors about Lily harboring a deranged animal in her messenger bag.

Mara had heard everything from it giving one of her dorm mates rabies to sending one girl to St. Mungos for irreversible damage. Mara particularly enjoyed the one about the fifth years started about hearing snarls from her bag were omens of good luck for their OWLS, even if they hadn't started yet.

Mara was 98% sure these rumors were false. She had never actually seen inside the messenger bag so there was some doubt but certainly her familiar would have told her if her friend was carrying around a strange animal in her bag.

Nonetheless, Lily was speaking to this older boy, probably third or fourth year by the look of him as he was much taller than either of the first year girls. Mara shrugged off the weirdness for a second, taking a minute to appreciate that the strange but lovable Hufflepuff had friends outside of Mara.

"Miss Mystery? Is that what he calls you?" Mara asked her friend with an amused grin. Lily giggled but nodded in consent.

The boy sent Mara a flash of a smirk. "Well, she's the only one I can't find any dirty deets on. In fact, I still haven't been able to find your birth certificate." He shot an accusing look at her but Mara could see the amusement lined behind it.

That line would've been creepy to anyone but Lily.

Lily gave him an innocent smile. "Perhaps you need new methods of looking."

"Or perhaps you just don't exist at all."

"It would certainly be a miracle if you found the world's first corporeal ghost. Lots of ways to get rich on that." Lily retorted.

Mara raised an eyebrow at the level of sass coming from her normally sweet friend. The boy didn't seem to mind one bit, in fact, he smiled even wider.

"I didn't catch your name, " Mara interjected. While it was fun to watch their banter, she was curious about who this Ravenclaw is.

Lily, surprisingly answered, looking up with a brief smile. "His name is Killian Grey, Mara. According to the Hogwarts gossip, he knows everything about everyone."

Killian sent Mara a grin. "You could say it's the family business."

"You can't surely know everything about everyone," Mara complained, her lips folding into a frown.

Killian raised an eyebrow as if saying 'you dare to challenge me'. He smirked. "I know about the Potter Cake Incident of 1989."

Mara gave him a confident smile. "That was all over the prophet for months afterward. Everyone with a copy read it."

He grinned. "The Incident at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor."

Mara stuck her nose up in the air. "That was not my fault. They should've known to put counter temperature charms on the ice cream."

Lily giggled. "I remember that. Florean's shut down for almost a month cleaning up and redoing all the spellwork. There was ice cream all up and down the alley for weeks!"

Killian narrowed his eyes at her before grinning. "The Fire Crab Infestation."

"Harry and I found a fire crab breeder who was selling fire crabs for a galleon a piece." Mara shrugged. "We thought it was a good investment so we bought them all and set them free."

"Where?" Lily giggled.

Mara grinned but Killian answered with a deadpanned "The Khanna Tree Farm."

"They burnt down nearly the entire forest." Mara shrugged. "What else you got?" She gave him a smug smile.

"Escape from St. Mungos." Killian sent her a triumphant smirk.

There was a beat of silence.

"I withdraw," Mara said, quietly leaning back.

Killian and Lily both laughed at the put out the expression on her face.

"That was supposed to be a sealed record!" Mara whined, her face flushing from embarrassment. Her head thumped against the table for what felt like the tenth time today. She was pretty sure she was going to have a bruise there.

"You'd be surprised what kind of information people will ask for. My family is the master at getting that information."

Mara suddenly stiffened as an idea popped into her head. She looked up, giving him a scrutinizing look. "You have information on everyone right?"

"Does the golden girl want to make a deal?" Killian raised a single eyebrow at her before smirking.

"How much?" Mara asked, already running through how many galleons she still has left. She still has to buy Christmas presents next month but a few galleons shouldn't make much of a dent.

Lily heaved a sigh, giving Mara a soft look but Killian's grin already turned feral as if he was ready to devour his prey.

Mara repressed a shiver, trying to figure out where the switch had happened.

"My family lives by the Law of Alchemy called Equivalent Exchange. In order to receive something, you must first give up something of equal value. I don't want your money, but I always do enjoy learning new things about friends." Killian grinned, leaning back in his chair as waiting for her decision but the expectant look on his face all but screamed he knew what she was going to choose.

Mara sighed. "I can tell you what I know about the Incident on Halloween."

Killian's grin smiled wider. "And what would you like in return?"

"I want information on what my friends and brother have been doing."

Killian grinned in a way that much resembled her Uncle Sirius during one of his prank wars. It almost made Mara regret what she had signed for.

Almost.


	17. Brumous: Chapter Fourteen

Christmas at Hogwarts smelled of gingerbread and frosted pine. When Mara awoke, she shivered from the slight chill of the first frost covering the grounds. As she passed by the kitchens on her way to see her friend, Lily, she caught the heavenly scent of fresh gingerbread baking.

Her spirits warmed like she had downed a tub of butterbeer, she made her way to the great hall, humming a Christmas tune under her breath.

The tables were surprisingly empty. Only a fraction of the students sat at the tables and though this wasn't uncommon on weekends, the lack of students was still staggering to the redhead. During meal times, the Great hall was alive with chattering students and mountains of food. Now though, it seemed empty.

However, one spot at the Gryffindor table was alive. Mara grinned as she spotted the distinct hair colors of her friend's hair. It was an advantage to having friends that stood out, you never had trouble finding them.

A black and white chessboard sat between Ron and Harry while Hermione was speaking fervently about something she couldn't hear and Neville simply smiling and nodding at whatever Hermione said.

Mara grinned, almost floating towards them in her euphoria. She paused as she caught the end of their conversation, her smile faltering.

"I've looked everywhere for him! That's the last place to look. He has to be there," Hermione urgently whispered.

Neville was the first to notice her, his eyes meeting hers with a smile. He softly nudged Harry beside him and the group of four all looked up to meet her gaze.

"Hey, enjoying the holidays?" Neville asked with an easy smile. Briefly, Mara debated on whether to call them out on their avoidance.

Still, it was Christmas.

"I am, thank you very much. It's so beautiful. Did you know they're making gingerbread houses in the kitchens?" She said, plopping down next to Ron. Ron gave no indication he noticed her presence, his gaze flickering between Harry's focused face and the board.

Mara had foolishly played chess against Ron, once only a few days after school began. After a humiliating defeat, she swore never to play against him again.

"Queen to 5-8," Ron declared. The black queen stood up from her chair, taking a direct path to Harry's side of the board, stopping only a few places from Harry's king.

"Checkmate," Ron grinned. Harry looked shocked for a second before groaning, throwing his head into his hands.

Taking another look at the board, Mara could see why. Ron had cornered Harry's king by nearly every piece. No matter which way Harry moved, Ron had a piece ready to take the king.

She winced in sympathy for her brother.

Hermione gave them an amused smile. "How many losses does that make it?"

"9 to 0," Neville piped up with a grin.

Mara winced again. She was terrible at chess, always had been but Harry had always been good at it. Ron, though, was on a whole other level.

"How are you so good at chess?" Mara asked in wonder.

Ron's ear turned slightly pink but he gave her a prideful grin. "I dunno. I've always been good at chess. My brother, Bill taught me to play when I was little and I used to play it against him for hours. I'm still undefeated."

"If only you could put that much dedication to your schoolwork," Hermione deadpanned.

Ron rolled his eyes at her, crossing his arms. "Schoolwork is so much harder. I like chess. Schoolwork is boring."

He shuddered as if the thought repulsed him. Knowing Ron, it probably did, Mara thought amused.

"The train leaves in 1 hour! All students leaving report to the courtyard!" Professor McGonagall shouted out to passing students, a piece of parchment and feather pen floating behind her.

Hermione shot up. "That's my cue! Remember to keep looking for…." She trailed off, shooting a nervous look at Mara. "That book we were looking for," she finished lamely.

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Must be an important book." She stated. She didn't know how much longer she could put up with this secrecy.

"It is," Neville piped up, avoiding all eye contact. Harry stayed silent, choosing to help Ron set the chess pieces back up.

Still, it was Christmas.

"Enjoy the holidays, Hermione. Happy Christmas," She smiled.

Hermione gave her a happy grin. She got up to leave but paused for a moment. Softly, she leaned over to Harry to whisper in his ear.

Mara raised an eyebrow in interest. This was a new development.

Harry nodded, sending her a thankful smile. Hermione beamed at him before taking off with one last "Happy Christmas! See you after the holidays!"

"Bye, Hermione!" Mara waved after her.

"Miss Potter, Heir Potter," a voice said from behind her.

Mara turned around, seeing the pale, pointy face of Draco Malfoy. The tanned and suave Blaise Zabini stood beside him with a smirk. To be honest, she liked Blaise much more than Draco though she still didn't trust either of them. Their constant attempts to get into her and Harry's good books already make her suspicious.

Draco inclined his head in a slight bow. Mara was hesitant but courtesy required she follow. She tilted her head towards him in an acknowledging fashion, seeing Harry doing the same from the corner of her eye.

Draco presented a letter towards her. Mara could see the seal for The House of Malfoy sealing it. She pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow at the odd gesture. Still, though, she took the letter, opening it carefully. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill her through her mail and it certainly wouldn't be the last. She read the first few lines, her eyes going wide.

"The Malfoy Winter Ball? You came over to invite us to your party?" She said, incredulously.

Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "We host it every year. My father thought it would be a good idea to invite House Potter."

Mara got a distinct feeling Draco disagreed with this decision.

"I'm afraid our parents have to work overseas this holiday season. We won't be able to attend." Harry said, cooly.

Mara always admired how quickly Harry could put up his mask. She was never able to deal with all these snooty purebloods like he was.

Draco sent him a smirk before shrugging. "That's fair. I'd skip out on it if I had a choice. They're dreadfully boring," He sent Blaise a bored look and Blaise chuckled.

"It's not my fault I got banned," Blaise sent him an amused grin.

"You stole your mother's wand and turned our peacocks into penguins and tried to ride them like a sled," Draco deadpanned.

Mara bit her tongue to stop from giggling. She could just imagine a tiny Blaise trying to sled down a snow-covered hill on a penguin. She would have killed to have seen the look on Lucius Malfoy's face.

Blaise sent her a wink before grinning at Draco. "It was worth it."

"You nearly started an international incident when you sledded right into the French Ambassador," Draco told him, giving him a blank look.

Mara tried to hold her giggles in, she really did but the image of Blaise, riding a penguin crashing into the French ambassador really had her lose it.

Mara laughed, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"See, Miss Potter approves," Blaise said matter of factly.

Draco rolled his eyes with a fond grin.

Mara looked between the two pureblood. For the first time, the two seemed almost…human in a way. Like they were actual people and not just purebloods. Mara almost kicked herself. Of course, they were real people. They were just like her, kids, despite how different they had been raised.

She gave them a soft smile. "Happy Holidays, Heir Malfoy, Heir Zabini," she said, nodding her head towards them.

Draco and Blaise both gave her a surprised look but Blaise looked pleased with himself. He bowed slightly.

"Of course, Miss Potter," He sent her one last wink before turning to leave.

Draco raised an eyebrow but smiled politely nonetheless. He inclined his head to both Mara and Harry.

"Happy Holidays."

He too followed his friend out of the Great Hall.

"Was it just me or did the two of them seem nicer than usual?" Neville piped up to ask, his eyes narrowed at where the two boys had disappeared.

"Let it be. It's Christmas after all! Let the celebrations begin!" Mara cheered.

Harry raised an eyebrow before gesturing around them with one hand. "With who?"

Mara hadn't noticed but the Great Hall was almost completely empty.

She forgot, she thought as she sulked on the table.

Everyone left for the holidays.

* * *

Despite the lack of remaining Hogwarts students, it didn't damper Mara's spirits.

"You know, witches and wizards used to celebrate Yule and not Christmas. Christmas only took over once more muggle-borns started being accepted into the school," Lily stated as the two girls sat at the Gryffindor table.

Mara sent her an uninterested look. "Can't make me unlove Christmas, Lil."

Lily laughed. "I actually like how enthused you are about Christmas. It's a nice change of pace. My mom hates Christmas."

Mara nearly got whiplash as her head snapped up at the tidbit of information. "How can anyone hate Christmas?" She said, incredulously.

Lily just laughed.

Come to mention it, that was the first time Lily had mentioned anything about her parents and so far, it wasn't exactly heartening. She shook off the thought, giving her friend a bright smile.

"We always celebrate at my home. This year, my parents are heading to France for work." Mara smiled at her.

"Does that bother you?" Lily asked, curious.

Mara grinned. "Nah, Harry and I wanted to spend Christmas at Hogwarts for our first year anyway. Headmaster Dumbledore is letting our parents take us out to Diagon Alley and we're gonna celebrate with everyone. I really miss them, I can't wait to see them."

"Well, I hope we don't disappoint you," A husky voice said from behind her.

Mara squealed as she turned around spotting her grinning uncle.

"Uncle Sirius!" She cried, launching herself out of her seat and into his arms. Sirius laughed, catching her around her waist.

"How's my doe?" Sirius grinned.

"I haven't been in the hospital this month so good!" Mara gave him a mischevious grin.

Sirius ruffled her hair while she heard a sigh from behind him.

"I suppose that's the best we can hope for," Remus shook his head. Mara giggled, reaching forward to hug him as well.

"It's good to see you. How're your classes?" Remus asked.

Sirius scoffed. "Her classes? That's what you want to know? I want to know how she keeps getting away with breaking the rules. Seriously, kid, you've got to teach me your secret."

He pouted, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

Mara laughed. "I'll never tell! I'll take it to my grave!" She grinned. Sirius threw his hand over his forehead dramatically.

"How could you be so cruel, doe! I practically raised you!" Sirius broke character at the last moment, giving her a wink.

Mara giggled. Remus shot him a deadpanned look before smiling at Mara.

"He was the worst marauder anyway."

"How dare you!" Sirius gasped, outraged.

Remus shot her a wink and Mara giggled.

"I thought mum and dad were coming to pick us up," Mara said, giving them a questioning look.

"Are we not enough for you? Oh, rejected by my own child," Sirius cried dramatically.

Mara rolled her eyes.

Remus gave her a fond smile. "You dad got called in on a mission and your mum's still at work. I don't know the details, but you know-"

"It's unspeakable. I know, Uncle Moony." Mara laughed.

"So where's my favorite nephew?" Sirius asked, fluffing Mara's hair with a grin.

Mara scoffed, throwing her hand against her head in a dramatic fashion. "Am I not enough? Oh rejected by my own uncle."

Remus sighed while Sirius threw his head back in a booming laugh.

Mara grinned up at them before spotting a flash of red hair in the corner of her eye. Lily had been slinking off, a smile on her face as she watched them.

"Oh, this is my friend, Lily! Lily, these are my uncles Remus and Sirius," Mara said proudly.

Lily paused as the two men swerved their heads to look at her. She gave them a patient smile.

"Another Lily? That's going to be too confusing. How about we call you…" Sirius pondered for a moment, his eyes moving towards Lily's messenger bag at her waist. A sewn patch of a rabbit stood out against the purple colors.

"Bunny! Doe and Bunny! Perfect." Sirius grinned, proud of himself.

"You couldn't be more original?" Mara deadpanned, crossing her arms.

Remus rolled his eyes. "This is the person who nicknamed me "Moony" and James "Prongs."

"Good point," Mara said.

"Hey!" Sirius glared at them.

"You guys must be close," Lily giggled. "If you can joke with each other like that."

Remus raised an eyebrow towards the girl who only smiled back. "Does your family not joke with one another?"

For the first time since Mara had met her, Lily's smile faltered. She shuffled uncomfortably.

"Not really," she admitted quietly. Mara looked at her questioningly. they were interrupted though by a rumble from Lily's bag, much like a low growl from an animal.

"Uh, what was that?" Sirius raised an eyebrow to the odd girl. Lily gave him a convincing smile.

"Uh, nothing really. I'll just be going." Lily said, anxiously.

Not even Mara believed her.

"I hope you have fun on your trip, Mara. I'll be in the library later," Lily sent her a soft smile.

Mara nodded, uncomfortable with Lily's nervous body language. Lily clutched her bag tightly as it wiggled at her side but Lily simply walked away as if nothing was happening.

Sirius and Remus turned to her but Mara only shrugged. She didn't think those rumors about Lily having an animal in her bag were true but now, she wasn't so sure. She shuffled on her feet nervously.

Luckily though, a change of subject came in the form of her missing brother.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius barely had time to catch them both as Harry threw himself at Sirius. He managed to stay standing by sheer will power.

"Hey, pup. You're sure excited." Sirius raised an eyebrow, exchanging a meaningful look with Remus.

Harry took a step back from his godfather, his cheeks reddening the slightest bit. Luckily no one called him out on him. Mara frowned. His behavior just kept getting more abnormal as the days went on.

"Sorry, just been stressed. It's really good to see you," He grinned at his godfather, gripping his hands behind his back.

Sirius sent Mara a questioning look. She shrugged. She didn't have any answers, Harry refused to talk to her half the time, she thought bitterly.

Shaking her head at the mean thought, she gave her uncles a smile. "Are you gonna take us shopping?"

Sirius looked between her and Harry with a calculating look but luckily didn't say anything.

"Sure am!" Sirius said. "Emilia will be joining us at the alley and Lily and James will be done with work in a couple of hours. I've been instructed not to let you or Remus into Cholmondeley's."

"Well, we better get going," Mara said, hurriedly changing the subject. She sent Remus a look and his lips quirked upwards briefly. Mara grinned.

Sirius sent the two of them suspicious looks. "I'm not going to drag you two out of another chocolate disaster. Your mum will have my head."

Mara gave him a perfectly innocent smile. "I would never disobey my mum, Uncle Sirius."

Harry and Sirius scoffed at the same time. Remus sent her an amused look.

"You've been spending way too much time with Moony, doe. You've got his innocent look down pat." Sirius shook his head.

Mara grinned in reply.

* * *

Goblins don't celebrate Christmas, Mara reminded herself as she walked into Gringotts with her brother and uncle.

Harry hadn't said a word to her, chatting with Sirius and Remus when they asked him questions. His posture was more relaxed than in the past few weeks in the castle but his shoulders were clenched in tension and he hadn't let go of his right hand at all despite the bandage covering it.

Still, though, it was Christmas, she tried to think happily.

Goblins celebrated old celebrations like Yule and it showed by the decorations in Gringotts. Meaning, there were none.

It was oddly depressing to grab her usual amount of coins from the vault, the world still as bleak and colorless as any other time. Every time she came in, it was like time stopped.

The bank hadn't changed for over a hundred years and she doubted it would in a hundred more. The thought made her feel more depressed.

Still, it was Christmas, she thought, trying to brighten her spirits.

Goblins don't celebrate Christmas, she reminded herself, but witches and wizards do. Diagon Alley was a fresh breath of relief from the suffocating air in the goblin-run bank.

"It's so pretty!" She squealed, looking at all the decorations piled around the alley. Fairy lights hung from nearly every store in every color she could possibly think of while a large frosted tree, covering in twinkling lights and glass baubles stood in the courtyard. It was even bigger than the one at Hogwarts and that was saying something.

Mara had been there when Hagrid had lugged the thing in, the half-giant struggling to pull it into the castle even with his superhuman strength.

Light snow covered the pavement at each of the stores were packed with witches and wizards buying last-minute presents.

Small vendors were set up along the street. A woman selling enchanted flowers that sang Christmas tunes, a man selling roasted chestnuts and several twinkling jewelry vendors were only the highlights.

"Flourish and Blotts, first!" Mara said, nearly running towards the familiar shop. Despite the slight cold chill around her, she felt warm.

It was Christmas, after all.

Flourish and Blotts were lit up just like any other shop but it was the familiar figure in front of the store that had Mara grinning.

"Emilia!" Mara said, delighted.

Said woman had a pair of sunglasses on her head as she sat on a bench just outside the shop. She was looking around, a huge smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, curiously. Emilia grinned at her.

"New invention. Do you wanna see?" she asked.

Mara nodded, enthusiastically. Last time she got to try one of Emilia's inventions, it turned her skin purple for a week. Mum was not happy but Mara quite liked the shade. It clashed horribly with her hair though.

Emilia pulled the glasses off her head, giving them over with a smile.

Mara nearly shoved the glasses on her face in her hurry and gasped. She could see Diagon Alley but it was almost unrecognizable at this point. The world was a clash of bright, swirling colors near all the shops. The world was glowing. It wasn't until she spotted the singing flower shop that she realized what was happening.

The woman in the shop was showing a patron the flower and tapped her wand on the plant. Mara watched in astonishment as bright colors flowed out of her wand, circling around the plan. As she heard the plant begin singing a rendition of Celestina Warbeck, she could see music notes flowing out of its mouth.

She took off the glasses and the world returned to normal. She gaped at Emilia who laughed.

"It allows you to see the magic in a comprehensible shape," she stated.

"This so cool!" Mara squealed, sticking the glasses back on her head.

"Em!" Sirius jogged up to them with a bright grin. Mara couldn't help but smile as she literally saw red hearts appear in his eyes.

Emilia winked at Mara with a grin, her eyes glowing for a moment before she turned to Sirius, the same red hearts appearing in her own.

Mara laughed, turning around to look at Harry and Remus as they came up at a walk. She could see the slight green swirls around Remus, probably from his lycanthropy, she thought.

She turned to Harry but her insides went cold. Around his bandaged hand, sickly green sparks were flying around his hand.

Harry must have noticed her look because he moved his hand behind his back. Mara shut her eyes as the colors around his hand flashed, making her see white for a moment. She took the glasses off, rubbing at her eyes. She frowned at Harry, who shuffled awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

She wanted to yell, she wanted to scream and demand he tell her what was happening. Mara knew her twin though. She knew he would only shut away even further. She heaved a sigh, trying to swallow her worry.

It was Christmas.

"Something wrong, doe?" Sirius asked, his hand entwined with Emilia's. Mara shook her thoughts away giving him a bright smile. She shook her head, handing the glasses back to Emilia, who took them, looking between the twins with an odd look.

"Well, what kind of books do you need?" Emilia said, changing the subject with a smile. Mara sent her a grateful look. No doubt one of her uncles was going to confront them soon. For now, though, Mara just wanted to look at some books.

* * *

Harry had been expecting to be singled out by one of his uncles ever since they arrived at Hogwarts. Neither was particularly subtle about it either.

He managed to escape the clutches of his godfather by piling on too many books at Flourish and Blotts. Only a few were for Christmas presents and he was so busy at keeping his uncle at bay that he probably bought more duplicates than he needed. He can always give them away, He thought.

Remus brought up Florean's and Harry could see his uncle's bribery tactics a mile away. Harry avoided that attempt by starting an argument with Mara about her favorite fairytale book, Wables Fables. It ended with Mara buying a fourth copy and justifying it by saying that Hermione would appreciate the unusual wizarding tales.

At Sugarplum's Sweets Shop, Harry barely had time to shove a random sweet down Sirius' throat as he started his sentence with "Kiddo". Much to Harry's relief, the sweet made Sirius' tongue grow three times the normal size and all he could get out was gibberish.

He managed to avoid Remus at Gambol and Japes by setting off the nearby farting gnomes. The shop cleared out and Harry safely made his escape.

He should've known that his tactics would only last so long though. Both Sirius and Remus were extremely stubborn.

Sirius finally managed to corner him when Mara took off to Magical Menageries for treats for her familiar and Remus and Emilia followed her when Sirius said he needed to talk to Harry for a minute.

Harry knew he was caught. He avoided his uncle's eyes for as long as he could as they sat down on a bench outside Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"So, ready to tell me what's up with you, pup?" Sirius said. Harry sunk lower into the bench, guilt welling up in his chest.

He heard Sirius sigh.

"We're here for you, pup. You don't have to keep things from us. Whatever is up, I promise it's not as bad as you think it is."

That's easy for him to say, Harry thought bitterly, he didn't have to deal with a glowing hand with no answers or a Cerberus guarding a mysterious object on the third floor.

Sirius sighed heavily.

Silence dwelled across them before his godfather thoughts took form.

"You probably don't remember this but your first word was Padfoot."

That got Harry to look up. His godfather was staring into the distance, a fond smile on his face.

"It drove James bonkers. He kept trying to get you to say "Dad" but all you would say was Pa'foot," Sirius grinned down at him.

He gave Harry a soft smile, ruffling Harry's already messy hair with one hand.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me what's wrong but don't keep it inside. It may feel like it sometimes but the world isn't on your shoulders. We're always here for you, Me, Remus, your mum, your dad, and especially, your sister," Sirius said, giving him a knowing look.

Harry looked down at his lap, covering his bandaged hand. He was right, Harry knew he was right but actually getting the words out of his throat was different than admitting it to himself. Gathering all of his Gryffindor courage, he managed to say one thing.

"I'm scared," he admitted.

Sirius frowned at him. "Of what?"

Harry sighed.

"Myself, mostly. I lost control."

Realization set on Sirius' face as he gave him a grim look. "On Halloween you mean. When you faced down the troll."

Harry looked at his hands, his frustration over the last few months coming to the surface and boiling over. All the words he hadn't been saying suddenly pouring out like a dam pouring.

"Mara was hurt and she was bleeding. There was so much blood and I… I lost it. It was like it was me but it wasn't at the same time," Harry said. "I was just so angry."

"You wanted to protect Mara and your friends, that's okay, Harry."

"No, it was more than that," Harry shook his head. "I wanted to hurt it. I wanted it to suffer in the most painful way possible. It was like that was all that was left. I couldn't see my friends or Mara, I didn't even recognize the headmaster."

Harry looked down at his hand, gripping it so tightly the skin began to turn white.

"What scares me the most is that I don't regret it," Harry said, his voice shaking a bit. "I'm not ashamed of what I did and some part of me believes it was right."

He could still feel the ghost of the magic flowing through his hand, pumping the anger through his veins until it was consuming him again. He never wanted to experience that again. He could feel his hand begin to heat up from his emotions and struggled to keep calm.

"What if it happens again? What if I can't stop next time? What if I hurt Mara or my friends?" He asked, finally voicing his fears.

Harry waited for his godfather, clenching his hand, his eyes trained on where he knew the cut was slightly glowing. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions calm.

"Harry," Sirius said.

Harry sunk lower into his seat.

"You're being an idiot," Sirius deadpanned.

Harry turned to his uncle, bewildered.

Sirius gave him a flat look. "I'm not sure what's going on but I know for a fact you would never hurt your sister or your friends. You beat the bloody hell out of a bunch of garden gnomes when you were six just because they ate Mara's flowers."

Harry's cheeks reddened slightly.

"The only times you've ever been violent were to protect someone else. Do you remember when you punched me when you were eight?"

Harry let out a soft chuckle as Sirius' shoulder bumped into him.

"You made Mara cry," He smiled.

Sirius grinned. "Nothing's wrong with you, Harry. You've always tried to protect your sister. That's okay. If it wasn't for you, we could've lost Mara and your friend. It's okay, I promise."

As his vision began to cloud, Harry couldn't help but think of how much he needed to hear that.

"You're okay, Harry," Sirius whispered, quietly. Harry plunged his arms around his godfather. Sirius' arms curled around him.

And even if everything wasn't fixed, even if Sirius didn't know about his glowing hand or the Cerberus on the third floor or the flurry of emotions he couldn't control, for now, for just this moment, Harry believed him.

Harry wiped his face as he pulled away from his godfather. He gave him a watery smile and Sirius smiled down at him.

"Feel better, pup?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. It felt like the knots in his chest had become unfurled. Relief poured through him.

"Well, you still haven't found the perfect present for Mara, have you?" Sirius said with a knowing smirk. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I could probably get her pens and she would be happy," Harry said, though the statement left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Probably," Sirius nodded then gave him a knowing look. "But would you be?"

"No." He admitted. He hated it when his godfather was right. He'd probably rub it in for the next twenty years.

"Well, what about that?" Sirius pointed to a vendor on the alley selling brightly colored jewelry. Harry frowned until his caught onto what Sirius was pointing at. A grin split across his face. He gave Sirius a grateful look who simply winked at him.

"Sirius!" the familiar voice of Emilia rang out.

At the sound of her footsteps, both Sirius and Harry gave her a worried look.

She gave Sirius regretful look. "Sorry, love, I didn't want to interrupt but Remus and Mara went into Cholmondeley's."

"Fuck," Sirius swore.

* * *

Christmas at home was different from Hogwarts but no less amazing. As soon as mara stepped out of the fireplace, the smell of floo powder and soot was replaced with the smell of freshly baked sugar cookies and mistletoe.

Colored stockings that Mara remembered making when she was only a child hung around the fireplace. From the kitchen, she could smell sugar cookies baking in the oven. Fresh honey glazed meat and fresh bread had her mouth watering.

Everywhere she looked, garland and colorful fairy lights were strung around the manor. She could hear her mum humming Christmas carols softly and her dad moving ornaments in the living room.

True to her word, Her father was standing in the living room placing ornaments onto the Christmas tree by hand (you can't use magic to do everything, James, she would say, plus its part of the experience).

The fairies in the lights were giggling softly at his attempts and Mara couldn't stop the bright smile from stretching across her face.

"Happy Christmas, Dad!" she nearly tackled her dad in a hug.

"I missed you so much, doe!" James said, his grin almost splitting his face in two. He squeezed her and lifted her up into his arms. He groaned under her weight but held her to his chest happily.

"Dad, I'm not two!" She complained, her cheeks turning red.

James whimpered. "You'll always be my baby girl," He said, softly.

Mara's cheeks turned bright red but she hugged her dad back anyway.

When he finally put her down, James grinned at Harry, who was standing there awkwardly, shifting back and forth on his foot. He opened his arms wide.

Harry rolled his eyes but hugged him anyway. Mara smiled as she could see her brother's eyes glistening under the lights.

"I missed you both so much," James said, his eyes just as misty.

Mara grinned.

"Your mum's just finishing up dinner," James said, with a grin, "She won't admit she missed you, though."

"I have no problem admitting I missed my babies," Lily said, appearing behind him with a large plate of cookies in her hands. She turned to Mara and Harry with a bright smile, placing the plate on the table beside her. She opened her arms and Mara wasted no time jumping into her arms with a bright smile.

Lily's hand stroked her hair for a few seconds before Harry joined them, crushing Mara and Lily into an even bigger hug. Lily laughed, squeezing them tightly.

"All right," Lily said, letting the two go. "We've got about four hours before you two need to be back at Hogwarts. Let's open some presents,"

Mara beamed.

Mara munched on sugar cookies as everyone took turns opening presents. Harry got a new expanding trunk with six compartments, one which can even be used as a small apartment, it's that big. It had so many magical locks, it made her head spin. Mara wasn't surprised that their Uncle Sirius gave both of them a copy of their book, The Marauders Handbook (It's a fantastic gift, Lily, They need to keep out of trouble, Sirius said with a wink).

Mum wasn't happy. Mara was happy though as she opened a present to find a new stuffed black dog. She wasn't ashamed to say she let out an inhuman shriek at the adorable plush. She was glad it wasn't one of the magical plushes. Her last plush acted like a real dog except for all the mess except of course for when it ran into the fireplace. She had been heartbroken.

Neither Mara or Harry were surprised at the new Nimbus 2001's their dad "conveniently" saw in the shop (lies). They both got custom wand holsters from Remus and Mara squealed as he presented her with a giant chocolate bar.

Harry, of course, got a ton of books she had never heard of and both of them recieved a new wardrobe.

Emilia even got them some cool presents too. Emila gave Harry ocular tints to his glasses. (It's very similar to the glasses from earlier except it allows you to see harmful magic aimed towards you, she told them excitedly). Mara opened her present to find a small gold jewelry box. The top of it looked like a rose from above and Mara was even more excited when the box opened much like a rose blossoming. The inside was empty but it was gorgeous. (It even has separate compartments, Emilia told her, just change the color dial on the front). Sure enough, there was a color dial with four different colors, each opening to a new compartment.

Mara couldn't stop herself from tackling her into a hug. Especially when she found that her mum had given her a charm bracelet to go along with it including multiple charms. A pawprint, a moon, antlers, a lily and witch hat charms to represent her family.

Emilia was also kind enough to upgrade their journals. Mara and Harry were stunned when she placed a two-way mirror into the journal, seemingly blending it into the back page.

Their present to Remus was an entire trunk full of stuff like new robes, clothes, books and other necessities he might need. She also added in a few chocolate bars as well. Remus wasn't fooled as he kept glaring at Sirius and James who whistled innocently. Mara and Harry, of course, denied his accusation that they had anything to do with it, even though the trunk and items were worth over a 100 galleons.

They provided their dad with new robes of his favorite quidditch teams (Puddlemere United) and a brand new mug that switched between messages. Mara couldn't stop laughing when he drank hot chocolate from a mug that said 'You are so deer to me'.

They got their uncle Sirius a new leather jacket, muggle style which she doubted he would ever take it off.

They even got Emilia some new rare spell and potion ingredients including fur from a snow tiger and a feather from a sun phoenix (courtesy of Aura and Breena). The way her eyes lit up into what Mara has been calling her 'Mad scientist look', she knew she was happy.

Finally, their mum unwrapped her gift from them. She gasped at the beautiful glass figurine. A doe in a field with two fawn cuddle on her side. When the light shone into the glass, rainbows reflected throughout the room. Lily cried, hugging them close to her.

Mara hugged her mum close, a happy smile on her face. If she closed her eyes, it was almost as if she had never left and everything that had happened over the last few months was simply a dream.

"What I don't get a hug?" James pouted as Lily let go of her two kids. Lily rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged on her lips. She stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband, giving him an adoring look.

"Of course you do. After all," She said with an innocent smile, "I'm quite fawn'd of you."

James breath hitched as Mara and Harry burst into giggles. He looked down at her with a starstruck look on his face.

"I love you," He breathed, capturing her lips into a kiss.

Mara beamed from the light nearly bursting through her chest. She placed a hand on her chest, looking at the smiling faces of her family.

She didn't have any answers for what's been happening at school and she doubted she'd get them anytime soon, but for now, as she looked at her brother and godfather laughing and her parents staring at one another, their eyes alit with their love and Sirius shooting her a grin from beside Emilia, that was okay.

For now, it was all okay.

After all, she thought with a smile, It's Christmas.


End file.
